After The Prairie
by daffywriter
Summary: Slightly AU. After Walnut Grove is destroyed, the characters move to New York. Summaries available. Episode 8 - At Thanksgiving time, a sad event brings changes for Grace and the Olesons.
1. Goodbye and Hello, Part One

**After The Prairie**: A continuation of the lives of Michael London's _Little House On The Prairie _TV characters.

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

**Introduction**: This fan fiction series takes place after the end of _Little House: A New Beginning,_ also known as _Little House on the Prairie_. It picks up where the final episode "The Last Farewell" left off.

I will mention a few things. First, the TV show had major continuity errors. For my series, I am going to say that the year is 1890, and Laura Ingalls Wilder is 23 years old. Secondly, since the age gaps between some of the characters were never well-defined, I'm going to define them myself. Finally the fate of some of the characters will not known right away, but things will be revealed in time.

As for the fate of Albert Ingalls – there is much debate on whether his character did die or not. My belief is that he _did _die and so he is not alive in this series.

Now it's time for the legal stuff:

**Disclaimer**: This fan fiction is based on the **Michael Landon** television series. The storylines do not follow the _Little House _books, Ms. Wilder's real life, the _Beyond the Prairie_ movies, or 2005 _Little House _miniseries. I am not affiliated with these groups. I do not own the characters from the books, movies, or TV series.

**Episode One:** "Goodbye and Hello" (Part One)

Note: I've decided to refer to Mr. Edwards by his first name Isaiah for this series.

Late Spring, 1890

This takes place a few days after "The Last Farewell". Laura, Almanzo, Jenny, Rose, and Isaiah have decided to come and stay with Charles, Caroline, and their family in Bur Oak Iowa.

…

"Oh Ma," said Laura. "I can't wait to see how much they've grown up. I've missed them so."

The train pulled into the station at last. Rose squealed in delight. Charles and Caroline exchanged content glances. Isaiah and Jenny grinned. Almanzo hugged Laura and gave her a huge peck on the cheek.

"Finally Beth. Now maybe I can get some real food," he said.

"When we get to the house," said Caroline.

"Now Manly, you better give my Ma time to rest before you ask her for a home cooked meal, said Laura.

"Who said your _Ma_ was goin' to cook it Beth?" he said jokingly nudging Laura.

"Almanzo Wilder!" said Laura in mock admonishment.

"Come on, we better get off this train before it starts up again," said Charles grinning.

Although they heartbroken Walnut Grove was gone, they were happy their ltown hadn't died in vain. The Wilders and Isaiah were to begin a new life in Bur Oak with the Ingalls family. They were to stay in Ingalls' home until they found jobs and places of their own. Charles and Caroline, who had lived in cramped quarters for so long, finally had the big house they always wanted to provide a comfortable home for their children.

They got off their passenger car and headed to the baggage car to pick up the rest of their things. After that, they saw James appear in the crowd.

"James!" yelled Laura handing Rose to Almanzo. She went to hug her brother. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Laura" he said hugging back.

Everyone greeted him with a warm welcome.

"Look at how much you've grown," said Laura.

James now sixteen had grown taller than Laura. His blond hair and darkened into a light shade a brown and he had a slightly muscular build.

"Yeah, I'm taller than you now," he said.

"That's not too hard to do," laughed Laura.

Jenny walked up to James.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey you must be Jenny," he said.

"Yup," she replied.

"I think Carrie and Cassandra will be very happy to see you," said James. "You're the same age you know."

"I know," said Jenny. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Well we best be getting to the house," said Isaiah. "My stomach's so sick of train food that a horse would taste good!"

Everyone laughed as they headed to the wagon James had brought to the station.

…

The wagon stopped in front of the Ingalls' home on a busy residential street in Bur Oak.

"Ma, the house looks beautiful," breathed Laura, taking it all in. Sure the boarding house had been a mansion, but Laura enjoyed the architecture that wasn't seen in Walnut Grove. Everyone unloaded the wagon and then Isaiah and James went to return the wagon and horses to the neighborhood livery.

"It _is_ beautiful," agreed Caroline smiling. After the difficult first year in Burk Oak, the Ingalls' luck had changed and they were able to move into a bigger home. The house was about the size of Laura and Almanzo's first home in Walnut Grove.

"Well let's go inside-" Laura began.

Caroline was about to say something when Charles stopped Laura.

"Wait, half-pint. I want the girls to run out here. Wait until you see Grace!"

…

A little later James and Isaiah retuned. Charles looked at the dark house disappointed. He turned to Caroline. "Well let's go inside. I thought for sure the girls would be home. They haven't seen their sister Laura in years."

Caroline smiled knowingly to herself. "I suppose the girls had something important to tend to," she said looking at Charles. Charles caught her eye and nodded in understanding.

"I suppose you're right," he said grinning.

They went inside the house and into the kitchen.

"Sure is dark in here for a welcome home," he said loudly.

He turned on one of the lamps and there stood Carrie and Cassandra holding a cake.

"Surprise!" they yelled. Caroline promptly turned off the kerosene lamp and opened the curtains, revealing the wagons and people scurrying by.

"Well I see you girls have made me a cake, but what's everyone else gonna eat?" joked Isaiah.

He pretended to try and grab the cake away. Everyone laughed as the cake was placed on the dining room table.

"You sure haven't changed, Mr. Edwards" said Carrie and she swatted his hand away.

"Look like you have, Carrie," Laura said.

Although the quiet girl with brown hair and brown eyes still wore her hair in braids, she had matured a lot over the years. After Laura had married, Charles helped Carrie to realize that she was now the "big girl" of the house, and needed to act like it. It took some time, but Carrie finally mended her childish "little sister" ways.

Carrie was now very much like her mother. Both Carolines did their best to keep their temper, but when each had finally had had enough, watch out!

"How I've missed you Laura," said Carrie who had found a new level of respect for Laura since her marriage. Laura was no longer the bossy older sister, but now a role model.

Cassandra joined them. Although Cassandra was an aware and sensitive child, she was quick to let someone know when she didn't like what they were doing. At times, Cassandra acted too much in haste, but she was gusty young girl who wasn't afraid to take chances.

Laura had one arm around each of them when Rose walked up and pulled at her mother's skirt.

"I can't believe how much you've grown Rose," said Cassandra kneeling down to her niece.

"I can't believe how much you _haven't_ grown, " said Almanzo good-naturedly to Cassandra.

"Hey!" said Cassandra standing back up as tall as she could. She had always been small for her age.

"Don't make fun of us short people," said Laura "I can still fight you know."

"Oh you wanna fight do you? " said Almanzo making mock fists. Laura joined him.

Meanwhile Carrie, Cassandra and Jenny greeted each other.

"It's so good to meet you both, " said Jenny.

"It's going to be great having another girl our age around here" said Carrie.

"Oh great, _more_ girls" said James jokingly. "There's too many womenfolk around here as it is."

Carrie, Cassandra and Jenny all looked at him exclaimed "James!"

Suddenly everyone stopped their greetings as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Suddenly one blonde braid appeared, and then another. Then a face appeared to go along with them.

"Grace!" said Laura.

The eight year old ran to greet her second eldest sister. Grace's blonde hair and facial features made her look very much like Mary had as a child, but Grace in personality, was more like Laura.

"Well I'll be," said Isaiah. "If she hasn't gotten quite pretty in the last three and a half years. B'fore you know it the boys will be after her."

"Boys? Yuck!" said Grace making a face.

"You say that _now,"_ said Laura. "Just you wait Grace."

Everyone migrated into the living room where a photo sat on one of the end tables. They were silent for a moment as Laura picked it up.

"If only Albert could share this moment with us," said Laura wistfully.

Albert had died of a rare blood disease several months back, but he had spent his last days in Walnut Grove and had been buried there. His death had been hard to them all - especially to Charles and Laura.

Almanzo put an arm around Laura. "I know you miss him Beth," he said. "We all do."

Laura tried to hold back her tears. "Yes I do, but Albert wouldn't have wanted me to cry. Today is about celebrating." She placed the photo back on the end table with one arm, while she dried her tears with the sleeve on the other arm.

After a few moments of silence, Charles spoke. "We best be figuring out the sleeping arrangements."

After a moment Caroline spoke. "Well I thought we should put Isaiah in the back room behind the kitchen, put Jenny upstairs with the girls and put Laura, Almanzo, and Rose in the guest room downstairs."

"Now Caroline I think Laura and Almanzo are going to want some privacy," said Charles starting to get in a better mood.

"We're plenty used to small spaces, Pa," said Laura as she exchanged a glance with Almanzo.

"Not after living in that mansion," said Charles jokingly, referring to the boarding house Laura used to run. "Now this place may not be _as _big, Half-Pint, but it's big enough to give you two your own room."

"Well Mr. Edwards can share a room with me" said James. "It gets awful lonely in there by myself anyway." Albert has once occupied the empty bunk bed in James's room.

"That's fine with me," said Isaiah. "I'll enjoy the company."

"Rose and I could take the back room," said Jenny after a moment. She turned to Laura. "Then you and Uncle 'Manzo could use the guest room."

"Ma says it gets cold in that back room. I think you and Rose should take the guest room" said Laura.

"Yeah Beth and I will be fine in the back," said Almanzo.

"That's because we'll be closest to the kitchen," Laura joked.

They all laughed.

"Okay it's settled then-" began Charles.

"Actually Pa," interrupted Carrie. "We kind of wanted Jenny to share with us." Carrie and Cassandra exchanged glances.

"All five of you girls in one room?" said Caroline matter-of-factly. "I can hear the giggling now. How will Rose ever get to sleep?"

"Well I guess Rose is old enough to stay in the guest room by herself," said Laura looking at Jenny. "Rose has had her own room after all."

Rose shook her head. "What's wrong Rose?" Laura asked her four-year-old daughter. "Don't you want to have your very own room in Grandma and Grandpa's house?"

Rose looked right at her mother. "No Mama," she said matter-of-factly. Laura, looking concerned, turned towards Caroline. "I think she's nervous about staying in a strange room. When we first moved to the boarding house, it was the same way."

Jenny exchanged a disappointed glance with Carrie and Cassandra. "Well I guess I'll sleep downstairs with Rose then."

Carrie learned down to Grace with an idea. "Grace," she said "How you would feel about giving Jenny your bed and sleeping downstairs with Rose?"

"Would you like to share a room with your Auntie Grace?" Laura asked Rose, kneeling by her.

The little girl's demeanor changed. "Okay!" said she smiling. She had taken an instant liking to Grace.

Grace, who normally shared a room with Cassandra and Carrie, didn't like this idea. "N-" She caught the glance of Caroline.

"You've always wanted to be a big sister," Cassandra chimed in. "You get to look after Rose."

Jenny chimed in. "I would like to get to know your sisters better Grace."

Grace was beginning to give in. She looked at Caroline once more. "I suppose." Caroline smiled at her youngest child warmly "Okay I'll share with Rose" Grace took Rose by the hand and smiled at her.

"It's settled then," said Charles. "Let's get the bags into the rooms and then we'll have us some of that cake!'

…

Later that night as everyone danced, Isaiah took a turn playing the fiddle so that Charles could dance with Caroline.

After a few moments of dancing Caroline spoke. "Charles, I was just thinking about Harriet Oleson," she said.

"Now Caroline, you've gone and spoiled my good mood," Charles joked.

"Charles!" admonished Caroline while smiling. "Now I'm serious. I think it's a shame that she was unable to see Walnut Grove one last time."

"I agree with you there," said Charles. "You know, Nels was a good friend. I'll wonder what will become of him and his family. We always along got along when we saw each other, but never got to writing each other the way I do with John Garvey."

"Sometimes we makes good friends, but then we go our separate ways," said Caroline.

"I suppose you're right," said Charles. "We always had our disagreements with the Olesons. It's probably for the best."

They danced together some more, thinking of the family that for better or worse, had been a large part of their lives for many years. Caroline said what was on both their minds.

"Do you think we'll ever know what became of them?"

…

"Well here we are," said Nels Oleson, "Minneapolis."

After staying in a hotel for a few days in Mankato, Nels, Nancy, Willie and Willie's wife, Rachel, had left for Minneapolis to be close to Harriet who was still ill in the hospital.

The Olesons stepped out of the train station and Nels hailed a taxi coach.

"I've never been to a city so big before," said Rachel as she looked around.

"This place is much bigger than Winoka ever was," Willie admitted.

"Where's Winoka?" asked Nancy.

"It's a place in North Dakota we lived for a couple months; the Ingalls were there too." Willie said.

Nancy rolled her eyes at the thought of Carrie and Cassandra.

The driver had finished loading the luggage on top of the taxi. He started to look impatient.

"Come on," said Nels as he helped Nancy into the taxi, "Let's get to the hotel and wash up and eat lunch. We want to make sure we have our strength when we see Harriet." Willie helped Rachel in.

…

Harriet Oleson lay in her hospital bed musing to herself. Here she was a successful businesswoman who had fallen into a deep depression. Although she had attended her son's wedding, and made a small peace with Willie and Rachel, she knew relations with them were still strained. Then, while one daughter had grown to be a successful and happy woman, the other was, to put it mildly: difficult.

Still, Harriet loved all her children and wanted nothing but the best for them. As she chewed her popcorn, she thought carefully about why she was in the hospital. The demise of Walnut Grove had given her a wake up call. The doctors kept saying that she was very ill, yet Harriet for the first time in the last six months began to doubt this. After all she was a hypochondriac.

She thought back to the day she just couldn't get out of bed. She wasn't ill, at least physically, but something was wrong. Doctor Baker certainly couldn't figure it out, which didn't surprise Harriet, but neither could the city doctors, ever after running test after test after test.

But when Harriet received the news of the destruction of Walnut Grove, an ache stirred in her. Why was she having this reaction she wondered? It was a backwater little town in the country. She was from back east. She had sacrificed her lifestyle and left her family to move west to a town she had never heard of. How in the world had Nels convinced her to bring Walnut Grove it's first (and only) store? Try as she might to deny it, she missed that little town.

Harriet's eyes widened as she bolted upright in her bed, causing the bowl of popcorn to topple. She had felt despair when she first came to the hospital, much like she did when Nellie had moved away, but as the months passed that despair had eroded and she had come to enjoy the attention and pampering she received at the hospital. Now that pampering had come at a cost—the cost of being able to see Walnut Grove one last time.

..

"Now, remember," said Nels trying to prepare Willie, Rachel, and Nancy for their first visit with Harriet, "Harriet had been very ill for a long time. She may not be in the best of shape. It's possible that we won't even recognize her." He turned to begin up the stairs in the hospital lobby when suddenly Harriet, wearing a new dress, burst into the lobby from the outside with shopping boxes.

"Nurse I think I forgot one of my old dresses here-" she turned around "Nels!"

Nels and the other Olesons stared at Harriet flabbergasted. "Harriet! I thought you were sick!" Nels exclaimed.

"I thought I was too Nels," she said dropping the boxes and running to hug him tearfully. "But I'm not anymore."

Nels's expression of shock quickly changed to one of warmth, happiness and love. "I've missed you so much, Harriet" said Nels as he embraced her.

Willie, Nancy and Rachel smiled, happy to see Harriet was all right.

"Mother, you're all right," said Willie smiling.

Nancy spotted the boxes Harriet had brought. One of them had her name written on it. She picked it up. "I'll say," she said.

…

That night in Bur Oak, Charles and Caroline lay in their bed eating their own bowl of popcorn. Or rather, Caroline was eating it while Charles stared at the uneaten kernels in his hand.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" said Caroline.

"Sure has," said Charles.

"It's good to have Laura here," said Caroline.

"Sure is."

Caroline sat up in bed. "Charles, I know something is wrong."

Charles sat up in bed. "Caroline," he began. "This whole thing has just gotten me thinking. Albert's gone, and so is Walnut Grove. And here we are in Bur Oak just biding our time."

"Charles Ingalls," said Caroline scolding him. "For as long as I have known you, you have never just _bided_ you time. You've worked hard to give this family the best life possible, and it's finally paid off."

"I know, Caroline, I know," said Charles. "But there are more important things than having a big house. Having your family is what makes life worth living."

"I agree," Caroline.

"I was thinking about Mary and Adam in New York," said Charles. "They're all alone up there-"

"-and doing just fine" said Caroline. She smiled and added "but I do miss them."

"Caroline, you ever thought about moving to New York?"

There was a pause, and then Caroline inhaled sharply. "Well, the thought has crossed my mind," she began slowly. She turned to look at her husband. "But you hate the big city... New York is much bigger than Bur Oak, and we're so settled here."

"I know," said Charles. "But as a man gets older, some things matter less to him and others matter more." He turned to look at his wife. "If I had all my children with me, I think I could stand to live in the big city this time around."

"_All _your children Charles?" said Caroline leaning towards him. "You're going to ask Laura and Almanzo to come with us?"

"Yes I am," said Charles. "Isaiah, too. I want us all to be together in New York."

…

Harriet and Nels lay in their bed in the Minneapolis hotel room. It had been quite a day for them, being reunited after six long months. As much as they argued, Nels and Harriet did love each other and didn't take their twenty-seven years of marriage lightly. Although Harriet was often the decision-maker, and sometimes went a little too far, or often a lot too far, there were times when she would discuss things with Nels first.

"Nels," she said quietly knowing that he was awake.

On any other night, Nels may have gone back to sleep, or tried to anyhow. But he hadn't seen his wife in six months. "What is it, Harriet?"

"Do you ever wish you could be close to Nellie again?" she began.

"Of course I do," he replied.

"Well," she continued, "Nels we haven't really discussed what we're going to do now that Walnut Grove is gone." She paused, deciding to come right out and say it. "I think we should move to New York City to be close to the Nellie and the grandchildren... and Percival " she added quickly.

Nels turned around completely to face his wife. "Why Harriet, I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"You do, Nels?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, I do. Tomorrow we'll tell the children. Let's get some sleep."

They both went back to sleep with a smile on their face.

…

"Rachel and I won't be going to New York with you."

Willie had made his announcement gently but firmly. Nels sighed. He mentally braced himself for what could be a nasty showdown. He looked over at Harriet.

"But Willie," she said bewildered. "Why not?"

"Harriet," Rachel began "We've gotten an offer from my Pa."

Rachel's father, Harrison Brown, had moved to Montana earlier in the year. He had a successful blacksmithing business out there.

"W-What kind of offer?" asked Harriet. "If it's money, I can _more_ than-"

"It's not money, Mother" said Willie. "At least not in the way you're thinking. Harrison has been nice enough to offer me the job of accountant for his company."

The Olesons' table at the fancy hotel restaurant grew strangely quiet while they waited for Harriet's reaction.

Harriet remained strangely calm. Whether it was the six months in the hospital or the fact her relationship with her son was strained, one couldn't say for sure, but Harriet did not react the way anyone thought she would.

"I see," she said finally after what seemed an eternity "You and Rachel have to lead your own lives." She nodded at them. " Excuse me."

Nels looked as his wife left the table and looked back at Willie and Rachel.

"It went better than I thought it would," said Rachel trying to be helpful.

"Yes," admitted Nels slowly.

"But you don't agree with what we're doing, Pa do you?" said Willie.

Nels took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "In any other situation I would support you two completely. But Harriet did have a mental illness, and I thank God she was able to bring herself out of it. But she is still recovering... and the best thing for her is to be surrounded by family"

"Pa," said Willie looking down. "Mother has you. She also has Nancy and soon Nellie and my niece and nephew."

Nels was about to say something, when Rachel spoke up.

"My Pa doesn't have anyone, Nels" said Rachel. "I love my Pa, and I want to be with him, just as much as you and Harriet want to be with Nellie."

"That I can understand," said Nels.

"I'm going to miss you," said Willie. "I've never lived so far away from my parents before."

"You're going to do just fine," said Nels patting Willie on the shoulder solemnly but proudly.

"We're going to visit as soon as we can," said Rachel.

"Yeah because I don't think Mother's going to fancy coming to Montana," said Willie.

The three laughed, as the mood lightened.

"I'm going to go check on Harriet," said Nels getting up from the table. "I think we're done here. I'll have them add the dinner to our bill," he finished as he left.

Nancy, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke.

"Well aren't you going to try to change their minds?" she asked angrily. "We just _can't _move to New York!"

"Sorry Nancy," said Willie as he helped Rachel up. "You're just going to have to tell Mother and Father that you lied about liking Nellie after all."

Rachel leaned down and took Nancy's hand. "Nancy, you should give her a chance. I mean you and I sisters by marriage, Is having one really that bad?" She and Willie left.

_But your not Nellie, _Nancy though darkly.

…

It was several weeks later. After taking care of the necessary business the Ingalls, Wilders, and Isaiah were ready to head to New York. At the train station Isaiah swung Grace up into a passenger car.

"You know this train here is gonna have a layover in Minneapolis," he said to Grace.

"A lot of people think that's the capital of Minnesota, but it's actually St. Paul," she replied.

"I see they've been teaching you well up in those Bur Oak schools," said Isaiah. "Course I prefer learning when things are by going there."

"Well we _are_ going there," said Grace. As they settled into their seats, Grace pointed to a curtain at the end of the car. "What's that?" she asked Laura.

"That's the first-class section" explained Laura. "They get to sleep in beds in private rooms, but these chairs will be comfortable enough for us."

As the train began to move Laura opened a new remembrance book and started writing.

CONTINUED IN EPISODE TWO


	2. Goodbye and Hello, Part Two

**After the Prairie**: A continuation of the lives of Michael London's _Little House On The Prairie _TV characters.

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

**Episode Two: **"Goodbye and Hello" (Part Two)

Author's Note: "Jenny" refers to Jenny Wilder, Laura and Almanzo's niece. "Jennifer" refers to Jennifer Dalton, Nellie and Percival's daughter.

_In episode one: The Ingalls, Wilders, Isaiah Edwards, and the Olesons, (expect for Willie and Rachel) all decided to move to New York City to be with Mary/Adam and Nellie/Percival respectively._

Now: The train that is carrying the Bur Oak crowd has just arrived in Minneapolis where the Olesons are.

…

"There's nothing like traveling first class, is there Nels?"

"Yes dear."

Harriet was beginning to get back to her old self. Nels had insisted that they rest in Minneapolis for several weeks before the move to New York. He had convinced Willie and Rachel to stay as well.

"Rachel, I'm sure you and Willie will be very comfortable on your way to Montana," said Harriet trying to make conversation.

"I've never traveled first class before… Harriet," said Rachel. The young Mrs. Oleson felt awkward calling her mother-in-law by first name, at times. Harriet Oleson had that sort of overbearing personality.

While staying in Minneapolis, the strain in the relationship between Harriet, and Willie and Rachel had softened. But now the newness of Harriet's departure from the hospital had worn off and the old problems still remained. All three were doing their best to try and cover up their discomfort.

"Oh well Rachel, dear you _are_ an Oleson now," said Harriet nervously. "You should get used to the finer things in life," she added with a small laugh.

Willie and Rachel exchanged looks and smiled.

Suddenly a whistle sounded, and then came the call from the Conductor: "All aboard!"

Willie and Rachel exchanged looks again. "I guess we better board the train," Willie said somberly looking at the Montana train.

"Oh Willie," said Harriet again this time more tearfully. She went to hug her son. Then she went to Rachel. "I know you'll take good care of him Rachel," she said clasping Rachel's hands.

"Thank you," she said. "I will." They nodded at each other, not being comfortable enough to hug.

Nels and Nancy said their goodbyes to Willie and Rachel then. The young couple, holding hands, turned to board the train. After a moment they looked back at the three figures on the platform. Harriet holding her handkerchief nodded tearfully, urging them to go on. Willie and Rachel showed their tickets to the Conductor and Willie looked at his mother again. "I love you" Harriet mouthed to him and Willie nodded tearfully. Rachel looked back sadly at Harriet who gave her a little wave. Willie and Rachel then disappeared into the train.

Devastated, Harriet turned to Nels who embraced her. After a minute he looked at her and smiled. "Come on Harriet, it's time to go."

Harriet summoned up her courage and smiled ruefully at him. "I'm ready Nels."

They picked up their luggage and with Nancy between them, walked across to another platform to board the train to New York City.

"Now Nancy," said Harriet shifting moods, "you'll get your very own room in the sleeping car."

"Why thank you mother," she said smiling her best insincere appreciative smile. Nothing was making up for the fact that they would be going to live in the same city Nellie lived.

The Olesons boarded the train. Meanwhile a few cars down, Isaiah Edwards and Grace Ingalls stepped off the train for a bit of fresh air.

Grace turned suddenly and glanced a few cars down.

"What is it little one?" Isaiah asked noticing Grace was distracted.

"Nothin'," she said turning back. "Just thought I saw something."

…

"Mary these cookies are simply divine," said Nellie. "Would you give me the recipe?"

Mary, Percival and Nellie were sitting in the parlor at Mary and Adam's luscious apartment in New York.

"Sure I can," said Mary. "But it's in Braille."

"Oh Mary!" laughed Nellie.

"It was nice of Mama to watch the kids," said Percival. "Sometimes Nellie and I just need to be with people our own age."

"I know what you mean," said Mary. "That's how Adam and I felt when we taught at the blind schools."

Suddenly Mary heard familiar footsteps from the outside. "There he is now," she said.

A key turned in the lock and Adam come in holding several envelopes. "I'm back!" he called out.

"I heard you coming up the walkway," said Mary smiling at how much Adam forgot that a blind person could tell just from listening.

"Oh yeah," said Adam coming into the parlor. He learned down to kiss Mary and sat in the armchair next to her.

"Mother called from the train station today," said Nellie. "They'll be here in three more days."

"That's wonderful that you'll have your parents close to you again," said Mary wistfully.

"Jennifer and Benjamin are so excited about meeting their grand-parents," said Percival. Nellie and Percival's children were less than a year old when they left Walnut Grove for New York, and therefore had no conscious memories of their maternal grandparents.

"Oh yes, and they get to meet their Aunt Nancy," said Nellie with mild dread. "So do you Percival."

"From what I've heard, she's quite a handful," he replied.

"That's a mild way to put it," said Nellie. Although Nellie knew that Nancy was still up to her troublemaking ways, she had no idea that Nancy had only pretended to make peace with her. "At least, Nancy and I _started_ to get along before I left," said Nellie. "I'm hoping that I'll be able to get through to her now."

Mary nodded. "It's too bad that Willie and Rachel won't be coming," she said.

"I know," said Nellie sadly. "I'm sure part of it does have to do with Rachel's father, but not all of it."

Mary nodded in understanding. She looked over at Adam who had been sorting through the mail.

"Anything interesting come today?"

"Some legal papers I need to sort through and a bill for that new desk I bought," said Adam. "Oh and a letter in Braille from Laura," he added nonchalantly while feeling the unopened envelope.

"Wha-? Adam!" admonished Mary. "Let me have it!"

Adam handed Mary the envelope. Mary opened it with a fingernail and pulled out the heavy Braille paper. She put the paper on her lap and used her fingers to read.

The other three watched as Mary's face slowly started to change. Adam restrained himself from reading the Braille dots with his eyes. First Mary looked curious, then happy, then surprised, and finally overjoyed. By the time she finished the letter, she had tears in her eyes.

"Mary," said Adam concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with tears streaming down her face. "It's wonderful Adam!"

"What?" he asked very curious by this time.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Nellie asked Mary.

"Oh no Nellie," Mary said to Nellie and Percival. "I want all three of you to hear this wonderful news."

"Tell us already then!" said Adam laughing.

"All right," said Mary who had calmed down. "Laura didn't want to say anything at first, because nothing was final-"

"-and?" Adam asked.

"Hold on and I'll tell you," said Mary. "Ma and Pa, Laura and Almanzo and Mr. Edwards and my sisters and brother and my nieces, they're coming to live in New York!

Nellie and Percival exchanged looks of surprise and delight while Adam looked shocked.

"Wha-? You mean your family - well they're _my_ family, too. They're coming here? To live?" he said excitedly.

"Yes!" said Mary.

"Oh Mary!" Adam yelled puling Mary out of her seat and swinging her around. "I don't believe it!"

Nellie and Percival stood up and hugged Mary and Adam.

"This is wonderful," said Percival.

After a few more moments of joy Nellie spoke. "You know what this means, don't you?" she said with a big grin.

"What?" Mary asked still in Adam's arms.

"Our families are both coming to live in New York."

The full realization of this statement hit Mary. "You're right Nellie. I don't believe it. It's just like Winoka all over again."

"Just wait until your Mother finds out that the Ingalls are coming," said Percival to Nellie.

"Well..." said Nellie trailing off as while she sat back down.

Suddenly everyone was sitting back down.

"I know that look Nellie," said Percival curiously. "I haven't seen it in a long time. Don't tell me your up to one of your _old_ tricks," he said referring to Nellie's nastier days.

"Uh oh," said Mary. "I remember that. She's got that devilish gleam in her eye, I know."

"Just hear me out," said Nellie. "What if we throw a surprise party for them?"

"A surprise party?" Mary asked blankly.

"Yes," Nellie said. "It will be a sort of 'Welcome To New York' party for both our families."

"But I still don't see why I can't tell Ma-" Mary began.

"That's the fun of it," said Nellie. "Two surprises. One is the party, the second is that our parents ended up in same place again."

This sunk in for a few moments.

"Nellie," said Mary flabbergasted. "We have no idea how our parents are going to react. I don't think-"

"Oh come on!" said Nellie. "It will be fun. Besides I think it would be nice for them to see some familiar faces besides us, of course."

"Ma and Pa did say they regretted not saying a proper goodbye to the Olesons," admitted Mary.

"You see?" said Nellie. "Instead this time instead of saying 'goodbye' they get to say 'hello'. "

…

"Oh well, now _really,"_ said Harriet.

"So the train is delayed," said Nels putting his hat on. "It's not a big deal Harriet. We'll just walk around for a bit. After being in that hospital so long I'd think you'd enjoy the fresh air." He said as he patted his wife reassuringly on the shoulder.

Harried grumbled as they walked out their sleeping area and over to Nancy's.

"Nancy dear," said Harriet after she knocked and was let in. "The train is going to be delayed for an hour, so if you want to walk around you may."

"All right, Mother" she said. "I think I'll go buy some more gumdrops."

"Now just a minute," said Nels. "I brought you an entire bag of them yesterday."

"I finished," said Nancy nonchalantly as she walked out.

"She is going to lose all her teeth by the age of fifteen!" said Nels angrily to Harriet.

"Oh Nels," said Harriet dismissively. "She's just a child."

"She's fourteen," he said. "That's not a child anymore Harriet. That's pratically a young lady and she needs to start acting like it!"

"Nels honestly you worry too much," said Harriet rolling her eyes.

"And you talk too much!" he retorted.

The loving couple left the door open as they exited the room arguing.

…

The second-class part of the train was told about the delay.

"Pa," said James "Can the girls and I go outside for a bit?" he asked while glancing at Carrie, Jenny, and Cassandra.

"Sure you can," he said. "Just make sure you're back in forty-five minutes."

"Yes sir," he said.

"Thanks Uncle Charles," said Jenny.

Grace watched James and the three girls exit with envy.

"Well I don't know about you two," said Isaiah to Charles and Almanzo, "but I'm going outside for a pipe"

"I'll join you," said Charles.

"Me too," said Almanzo.

The three men left. Laura looked at Caroline. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That's a good idea," Caroline said. "Grace be sure to stay and keep an eye on Rose."

"Yes Ma,'" Grace nodded as Laura kissed Rose goodbye.

Grace looked over at Rose who looked like she was falling asleep. "Okay you're going to sleep," she said to herself. Grace pulled out a book from under her seat. "I'm going to read this to myself then."

As Grace read, Rose opened her eyes and looked into the empty aisle. She looked at the curtain that separated the second and first class with curiosity. She looked back and saw that her Auntie Grace was reading. Rose got off her seat and headed towards the curtain.

"Oh Rose," said Grace forgetting that Rose was supposed to be asleep. "This is the best part of the story!" She read: " 'and then the Papa Bear came to his bed and said-' " Grace looked over to discover that Rose was gone.

"Oh no!' she cried looking around. Suddenly she saw Rose disappear into the first-class section.

Grace, the book still hand, jumped off her chair and ran after Rose.

…

Rose wandered into an open door to one of the rooms in the sleeping car and lay down on the bed. Grace came in and saw her there.

"Rose!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. "You can't be in here! We didn't pay for these!"

In response, Rose turned over and faced the window.

Grace sighed and climbed on top of the bed with Rose. The two girls lay while looking out the window at grass and tracks on the other side, as workers cleaned a locomotive.

"Rose," said Grace quietly. "Do you ever fell left out of anything?" Rose looked at her. "You know because you're younger than everyone else?" Rose didn't respond. "Sometimes, I just wish I was older," said Grace. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming. "Uh oh, come on Rose we've gotta go!"

The two girls scurried out of the room and back into second class.

…

"We'd like some gumdrops please," said James to the candy counter clerk.

"Sorry kid, but some girl came in here and bought all the rest of them."

James glanced at Carrie, Cassandra and Jenny.

"Someone sure was greedy," said Cassandra.

"Yeah," agreed Carrie.

"Sorry kids," the clerk shrugged. "Was there any other candy you wanted?" A line of other kids had formed behind them.

…

"Oh no!" said Grace again and she and Rose retuned to their seats. "I forgot the book, I'll be right back. You stay right here Rose!"

Grace raced back into the first class section and pulled the book _Goldilocks_ _and the Three Bears_ out, tried to re-make the bed, and left.

…

"Somebody's been sleeping in my bed!"

Nancy had just re-entered her room in the sleeping car, the door had been left open and the blanket on top of her bed was crumpled. She shook her head and sighed. She would have to ask for new bedding later. Nancy put two bags of gumdrops down on the dresser. She reached in the bag and was about to eat a gumdrop when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Nancy put the gumdrop back in the bag and examined herself some more.

Nancy thought she was all right looking, although in Walnut Grove she claimed to be the prettiest girl in Hero Township. Nancy smoothed her hair out and stopped on one of her curls, frowning.

Nancy had never been much for hairstyles. She had always worn her hair loose or halfway up and just bushed it once in a while. But when she met the Olesons and they decided to adopt her, they insisted that she wear curls just like their daughter Nellie.

Now she had lived with the Olesons four and a half years and they had told her that long ago they had stopped thinking of her as a replacement for Nellie.

But Nancy still had her doubts, especially now, with the move to New York.

Suddenly Nancy had an idea, a test for her adoptive parents, to see if they really loved her or the person she reminded them of.

…

After the train started its journey, Nancy entered Nels and Harriet's room.

"Mother, Father, may I talk to you?" she asked.

Nels smiled and Harriet beamed. "Why certainly. What's the matter, darling?" asked Harriet as Nancy sat on the bed next to her.

"It's about my hair," said Nancy getting right to the point. "I want to change it."

Nels looked slightly surprised but then nodded in understanding. Harriet looked bewildered but then nodded.

"Oh yes," Harriet began, "you _are_ fourteen now. I suppose that style is a little childish." She paused. "When we get to New York I'll take you to one of the finest parlors and they'll gave you a more grown-up style." Her mind was working. "Maybe if we cut your hair so that you had shorter curls-"

"I don't want curls, mother" said Nancy. "I want to wear my hair straight."

Harriet looked aghast and exchanged a glance with Nels.

"But Nancy-"

"I think you look lovely in curls," Nels chimed in.

Nancy sighed trying not to lose her temper. "I don't want to wear my hair like this anymore Father," she said testily.

Nels nodded and held up his hands. "All right Nancy you don't have to."

She smiled but then frowned as she looked at Harriet. "Mother?" she asked waiting for approval.

Harriet looked disappointed but nodded. Then she smiled. "I guess I couldn't keep you in curls forever. You and Nellie are two different people after all." She looked up at Nancy. "You're not going to wear your hair in braids like that Jenny Wilder are y-"

"Harriet!" exclaimed Nels.

Harriet smiled apologetically at Nels. She looked back at Nancy. "Oh Nancy, it's true that like I seeing you in curls, but that's not why I love you."

"You really don't mind if I change my hair mother?" Nancy asked.

"No," said Harriet.

"We love you Nancy," said Nels as the three of them hugged.

Nancy smiled to herself, surprised.

…

Three days later, the train arrived in New York. Nellie, Mary, Percival and Adam arrived at the station.

"We should have realized that they were on the same train before," said Adam.

"Well judging from the telegrams from the last station, I don't think they've seen each other" said Nellie.

"That's good," said Percival.

"Okay now here's the plan," said Nellie. "We need to keep our families from seeing or hearing that each other is in New York until the party. "

"That means we need to keep your mother's voice down," said Percival looking at Nellie.

Nellie shook her head. "I _know_. Now let's go over the plan one more time. Mary and Adam you two go to greet your family. Mary, I want you to talk up a storm to distract them. Percival will be the lookout in case our families are getting too close. Percival, I want you to signal to me or Adam if we need to move okay?" He nodded. "When we're done you can join us Percival. Now let's go."

"Just a minute, Nellie" said Adam. "Do you really think you'll be able to greet your family and still keep an eye out for Percival's signal?"

"Does my mother like to talk?" asked Nellie rhetorically.

They all laughed and scooted out to find their families.

…

Nellie, Mary, Percival and Adam managed to keep their families away from each other.

The Olesons and Daltons headed for the Cohen's Store, where Nellie and Percival lived and worked along with their children and Edna Cohen, Percival's mother.

Ad they arrived Edna was waiting for them in the parlor. "Hello, Nels, Harriet" she said smiling warmly.

"Hello, Edna" said Harriet as the three exchanged hugs.

"It's good to see you again," said Nels.

Edna walked over to Nancy. "It's just as you said Nellie. She looks just like you, but where are the curls?"

Nancy, her blonde hair now worn straight, forced a smile. "I was trying something new," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Edna nodded a little taken aback.

Suddenly Jennifer and Benjamin ran downstairs.

Jennifer and Benjamin were beautiful children. Benjamin had curly sandy-brown hair, and baby blue eyes. He wore short dark pants, with suspenders. Jennifer wore a beautiful pink dress and also had blue eyes. She wore her golden hair in ringlets with two pink ribbons.

"Oh look at them," said Harriet. "They are precious!"

"Grandma!" they yelled running to her. Nellie had made sure that her children would recognize their grandparents by showing them a picture.

Nels picked up his grandson. "You're already such a big boy!" he said.

"And Jennifer here looks so darling in her little curls," said Harriet.

"She sure does," agreed Nels.

Nancy watched this scene unfold with a frown.

…

"It's a nice place, Charles" said Caroline as she looked around the kitchen.

The Ingalls, Wilders, Kendalls and Isaiah had arrived at the Ingalls' new home. Charles was beginning to have doubts about the move, and Caroline was reassuring him.

"I just wish that we could have taken a couple of covered wagons here, like olds times." said Charles.

"We did what we had to do," said Caroline. "Those jobs at the sawmill weren't going to wait. And the children will be able to start school on time this way." She was gentle but firm.

"This place is a might smaller than our home in Bur Oak," said Charles.

"It does have three bedrooms, Charles" said Caroline smiling.

"I plan to do something about that," said Charles.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Come upstairs, he said. "You too, Grace."

Grace followed her parents upstairs to what looked like a small storage room.

"It's small," Charles began, "and it will need a window, but give me a couple days and I'll have it fixed up for you."

"Fixed up?" asked Grace.

"Yes Grace," said Charles grinning. "This is your room."

Grace looked bewildered for a second. "Y-You mean I'm not going to share a room with Carrie and Cassandra, like I did in Bur Oak?"

"Well you could, but all the bedrooms here are kind of small. I think you'll be more comfortable in here. Not to mention Carrie and Cassandra will be as well," added Charles.

"I think it's lovely," said Caroline grinning warmly. She hugged her youngest child. "You've never had your own room before."

"And when I can, I'll paint your room and add some wallpaper," said Charles grinning. He was beginning to feel better now.

Grace forced a smile. She knew her parents were doing what they thought was best. Ma and Pa had always made good decisions before, so they had to be right this time. Besides Pa looked so proud and happy.

"Thank you for my room, Pa" said Grace hugging her father.

…

That night the Oleson-Dalton family arrived at a restaurant.

The restaurant was family establishment, and a loud one.

"Nellie, dear" Harriet began as she looked around in disgust. "It's not that I'm ungrateful but I would have thought for our first night here, we'd go somewhere nicer-" Suddenly a child threw a dirty napkin causing Harriet to duck.

"Mother!" said Nellie rolling her eyes. Percival and Nels exchanged looks.

Nellie went up to the host. "Dalton: Party of eight, please" she said.

Nellie winked at the host, who knew exactly what to do.

He looked through the book and shrugged. "I'm sorry Mrs. Dalton, but your room is not ready yet." Harriet smiled, relieved that Nellie had gotten them a private dining room, at least. The host continued. "Boris here will lead you to a waiting room."

"_Boris," _Harriet mouthed to herself as Nels gave her a look.

Boris lead them to a small room.

"Wha-?" said Harriet as they entered. She turned to Boris. "You're making us wait in the kitchen!"

They were in a small kitchen indeed, complete with pots and pans hanging everywhere.

"Oh no, Ma'am" said Borris "This only used to be the kitchen. Now we use a much bigger one"

Harriet shook her head not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Don't worry about it, dear" piped in Nels coming up behind Harriet. He put a reassuring hand on Harriet's shoulder. "Maybe you'll find some food in here."

…

In another small room in the restaurant, the Ingalls, Wilders, Kendalls and Isaiah waited.

"How much longer 'til our room is ready?" Isaiah asked.

"It will be soon," said Mary.

Suddenly they heard a clock in another room strike the hour. Adam took Mary's hand. "Let's go," he said. They opened a back door in the room they were in and entered a medium sized room used for parties. From the other side entered the Olesons and Daltons.

Charles and Caroline stared across the way. "Charles it's-"

"I know," he said. "Nels and Harriet."

Across the way Harriet and Nels stared. "I don't believe it! It's Charles and Caroline!" Harriet exclaimed.

"I don't believe it either," said Nels in shock.

"Well, just don't stand there!" said Mary who didn't hear any footsteps. "This is a party!"

Two violinists, who had been quietly sitting in the corner, started playing a melody.

Charles and Caroline, Nels and Harriet approached each other.

"Caroline?" said Harriet quizzically. "Your family is visiting Mary and Adam?"

"No," she said. "We've moved here." Caroline was smiling, but she was shocked.

"Well I'll be," said Nels. "So have we."

Charles and Caroline exchanged glances. "Why don't we all dance?" said Caroline.

The two couples started to dance. Soon Laura and Almanzo joined them. Isaiah, after exchanging a glance with the violinists, took out a mouth harp and starting playing along with them.

Meanwhile Nancy faced off with James, Carrie, Cassandra and Jenny.

"We should at least try to get along -just for tonight," said James as he looked at their parents. "Will you dance with me Nancy?"

Nancy rolled her eyes but accepted. "All right" she said.

"Come on Grace," said Jenny Wilder looking over at the little girl.

"Huh?" asked Grace.

"Well if I'm going to dance, I need a partner," said Jenny.

Grace smiled and the two started towards the other dancers.

"I guess that leaves you and me sis," said Carrie to Cassandra.

Benjamin and Rose were dancing together while Edna stood with Nellie, Percival, Jennifer, Mary and Adam.

"That was a good thing you four did," said Edna. "Your parents may not say it, but I can tell they're happy to see each other."

"That's what we wanted," said Nellie.

"Dance with me Mrs. Kendall?" Adam asked smiling.

"Why certainly," Mary said as they headed off to dance.

"Mama?" said Percival extending a hand to Edna.

As they went off to dance Nellie looked at her daughter Jennifer. "Don't think you and I will just stand around do you? Let's dance sweetie!"

So they danced. For the night they forget their problems, and that they didn't always get along. Every one of them knew that a lot changes where in store for them -living life after the prairie.

**The End**

**Episode three available**: "Settling In" (Part One)


	3. Settling In, Part One

**After the Prairie**: A continuation of the lives of Michael London's _Little House On The Prairie _TV characters.

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

**Episode Three**: "Settling In" (Part One)

Author's Note: In yet another infamous _Little House_ continuality error, history was re-written to create the character of Jenny Wilder. Originally Royal Wilder had two sons, Myron and Rupert, and his wife Millie was pregnant with a third child. In _Little House A New Beginning _Jenny is apparently an only child whose mother died when she was young. Since there is no way that Royal having the two sons _and_ Jenny would make sense, we are going to use the re-written history and assume that Jenny was an only child whose mother died when she was young.

This episode also marks the first appearance of **Jake Hunter,** an original character who will have a recurring role in the series.

August 1890

In the last episode, the Ingalls, Wilders, and Olesons (minus Willie and Rachel) had just moved to New York City following the destruction of Walnut Grove. The story continues…

...

Carrie Ingalls was all smiles.

It was Carrie's fourteenth birthday. Her family had gotten together and surprised her with a party inside Mary and Adam's apartment. She had just opened the present Charles had made her, a little jewelry box with a hand carved letters, which read "CCI". That stood for Caroline Celestia Ingalls.

"Oh Pa," Carrie breathed, hugging Charles "it's beautiful!" Carrie then turned to everyone.

"I still can't believe you all got this together so fast. We just moved here."

"Did you think we'd forget your birthday?" Laura teased.

"Of course not, Laura," said Carrie. She placed the box on the table behind her with all the other opened presents. "But with the move I never expected all this!"

"Well you expected wrong," said Mary who went to hug Carrie.

After they hugged, Carrie picked up her next present. She couldn't find a label on it. "Who is this from?" she asked.

"It's from me," said Grace. Grace was wearing Laura's blue Sunday dress that Laura had once worn as a little girl in Walnut Grove. "I forgot to put my name on it," she admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay, Grace" said Carrie smiling fondly at her baby sister. She opened the present. It was small bow that Grace had made with some help and advice from Caroline.

"Oh Grace, it's so pretty" said Carrie leaning down to hug Grace.

Carrie was about to turn around to put the bow with the other opened presents When Jenny and Cassandra came forward.

"This is from us," they said almost in unison bringing out a box.

Absentmindedly, Carrie put the bow on the edge of the table. Jenny and Cassandra handed her the present. Carrie was about to take the wrapping off.

"Before you open it," said Cassandra, "Jenny and I have something we'd like to say."

Meanwhile the bow fell off the table, unnoticed.

"When James and me first came to Walnut Grove," Cassandra began "Everyone treated us like family. But you Carrie, especially treated me like a sister, and I know it couldn't have been easy suddenly having another girl just your age around. I know it would be hard for me to suddenly have a new sister. I'd feel like she was taking my place you know."

"No you wouldn't Cassandra," said Carrie. "And I think everyone gets a little jealous once in a while. But as long as they don't stay that way that's what counts."

"Yeah," said Cassandra as they hugged.

Jenny then approached Carrie and Cassandra. "Laura is my Aunt," she began, "and since you guys are her sisters, that makes you my aunts, too. But when we moved in with you guys in Bur Oak you two really make me feel welcome. For the first time in my life, I felt like I have real sisters, something I've never had."

Carrie smiled.

"I guess what we're trying to say Carrie is that you don't have to be sisters by blood to be sisters," said Cassandra.

"And so," said Jenny "This present is for you but it's for both of us as well."

Carrie took it and opened it. Inside were three beaded necklaces.

"Jenny and I made them," said Cassandra. The three girls put on the necklaces. Each one was made with clay beads of many pretty colors. Adam quietly described the beads to Mary as Carrie looked at Jenny and Cassandra.

"Sisters," said Carrie holing up a pinkie.

"Sisters," said Jenny and Cassandra hooking pinkies with Carrie.

The three girls embraced.

As everyone around her smiled, Grace caught sight of the bow on the floor. She picked it up. Grace looked at Carrie, Cassandra, and Jenny sadly before tucking the bow away in her dress.

..

At a boarding house, Isaiah Edwards sat in his room thinking.

He had told Charles that he wasn't feeling well, and to give Carrie her present. Isaiah just wasn't in any mood to go to a party.

Isaiah sat and thought about his life.

He has lost his entire family to illness back in Kansas before he had ever met the Ingalls. Then when he had come to Walnut Grove to live, he met the widow Grace Snider and they married a year later, adopting the Sanderson children on their wedding day. Several years later, his son John Sanderson Jr. was murdered on the streets of Chicago. It was that which led Isaiah to drinking again, and led his wife Grace to divorce him. His other two children, Karl and Alicia, wanted nothing to do with him. It was Charles and Laura who helped Isaiah stop drinking, and then Laura named him the Godfather of her daughter Rose. Soon after that, Isaiah met a wild boy, Matthew Rogers, who had run away from the circus. He took Matthew in (also winning a court case in which he was awarded custody) and they lived together happily for a while. But then when Matthew's father showed up Matthew decided that he wanted to live with him. So Isaiah bid goodbye to Matthew and moved into the Wilder boarding house.

At the boarding house, he met a follow bachelor named Sherwood Montague. The two men couldn't be more different and yet Isaiah had kind of taken a liking to Montague, even if the man was strange.

Even if the men were different, Isaiah felt better with him around. With two married couples in the mansion, Laura and Almanzo, and Willie and Rachel, Isaiah knew he would have felt out of place if not for Montague.

But now there was no Montague, _who knows where he's sailed off_ _to now_,Isaiah thought. Now his circle of friends consisted of married couples: Charles and Caroline, Laura and Almanzo, Mary and Adam, Nellie and Percival, Nels and - the children of the married couples.

…

That same night, Nellie and Percival were helping Nels, Harriet, and Nancy move into their new home/business.

"Oh that goes upstairs," Harriet was saying to the two moving men that they had hired.

The men took the Olesons' brand new couch upstairs.

"Oh Nellie," said Harriet as Nellie came inside with a lamp "Why didn't you bring the grandchildren over?"

"Mother," said Nellie, "what would we do with the children? They would just be in the way."

"No more in the way than Mother Oleson is, Nellie" said Percival testily while was trying to get by Harriet with a heavy crate. Percival was rather annoyed with his mother-in-law, who had been doing more talking and ordering around than actual work.

"Oh!" Harriet moved out of the way as Percival went upstairs. "And don't call me Mother Oleson!" she yelled after him.

"Yes _Mrs._ Oleson!" he called back pointedly.

"Don't call me that either!" she yelled. "I am your mother-in-law after all," she added quietly.

"Perhaps Mother if you weren't so rude, people wouldn't mind calling you by your first name," Nellie suggested as she started upstairs with the lamp.

"Nellie!" Harriet said admonishing her oldest child. "Anyway I _do_ want to thank you and Percival for helping us find this place."

Nellie came back down the stairs and put down the lamp on a crate of dishes. "You're welcome Mother," she said. "You _will_ thank Percival personally?"

"Yes," Harriet nodded grudgingly. A hint of a smile appeared. "It -it was nice of Percival to help."

Nellie shook her head and smiled. "Don't ever change Mother," she said hugging Harriet.

Nels and Harriet had decided to abandon the mercantile business for good and open up a restaurant in New York. With the help of Nellie and Percival, they located a place that could be used as both a business and a home. Harriet even hired a demographics expert to get advice on what types of food they should serve. After living at the Cohen home/store for the last several days, everyone was looking forward to the Olesons having a home of their own -for many reasons.

As Nellie and Harriet continued to hug, Nancy came down the stairs with a feather duster and a rag. She wore a kerchief on her head. She gave Nellie the evil eye.

Harriet spotted Nancy then. "Oh Nancy, how's the dusting coming?"

"It's fine Mother," she said testily.

"Nancy," said Nellie "You're doing a good job with cleaning the bedrooms."

"Thank you, Nellie" said Nancy forcing a smile.

The two hugged.

_If I give her compliments, maybe that will have a positive effect on her,_ Nellie thought.

_I hate you Nellie,_ thought Nancy.

"Oh," said Harriet. "My two daughters, getting along."

"I'm so happy we moved here Mother," Nancy continued her charade.

"I look forward to spending more time with you Nancy," said Nellie.

"Oh..." Nancy said smiling.

Nels descended the stairs then. He stopped three-quarters of the way down.

"Harriet we need you upstairs, those moving men, nor Percival, nor I can make heads or tails of these instructions of yours," he said while holding a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong with my instructions Nels?" said Harriet taking the paper as the two went upstairs.

As Nancy was about to walk by Nellie, Nellie stopped her.

"Just a minute Nancy," she said.

Nancy stopped, afraid that Nellie had seen through her act.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Nellie began. "When I came to visit Walnut Grove I told you that in order for us to be friends you'd have to want it as much as I did. And now I think you do. I think things are going to be a lot different between us from now on. a lot better."

"Nellie... I-" Nancy said.

"Don't say a word," said Nellie. "Just remember that you don't have to be sisters by blood to be sisters. I am your big sister, and you can always come to me to talk, about anything."

"Thank you, Nellie" Nancy said. "That means so much coming from you right now."

"Good," said Nellie giving Nancy a quick hug.

Nancy watched as Nellie went up the stairs with the lamp. Nancy tossed the dust rag over her shoulder and smirked.

"What a dummy!"

…

That night after the party, the Ingalls returned home with Carrie's presents

"That was quite a party wasn't it?" said Caroline. "Fourteen years old."

Carrie nodded.

"In two years you'll be sixteen and I won't be able to call you a little girl anymore," said Charles.

"Oh Pa," said Carrie.

"Pa," said Cassandra "Can Jenny stay over tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday which means church on Sunday," Caroline reminded them.

"Yes Ma," said Cassandra who knew Caroline would want the girls to get a good night's sleep.

"How about Sunday night then Ma?" Carrie asked.

Caroline and Charles exchanged glances. "All right," she consented. "You're lucky that school hasn't started yet," she smiled.

Grace had just finished kissing her parents good night as was about to go upstairs when she overheard Charles speak to Carrie. "You sure you three girls won't be cramped in that little room?"

"Oh Pa," said Carrie, "we've slept in smaller spaces, and besides what's one more person sleeping in that room?"

…

Grace sat on her bed in her nightgown and nightcap crying. She was holding her favorite rag doll. In her head she kept hearing Carrie, Jenny and Cassandra say "Sisters" and Carrie say, "What's one more person sleeping in that room?"

She buried her face in her pillow. Grace knew that she should be happy that she got her own room, but she wasn't.

Grace wanted things to go back to the way they were before, when Carrie and Cassandra included her in everything. Ever since Jenny had come along, her sisters had spent most of their time with her.

Grace was angry. How could they call Jenny their sister? Her last name wasn't Ingalls it was Wilder! Sure Cassandra was adopted, but that was it. Cassandra was _adopted _into the Ingalls family along with James. _Ma and Pa adopted Cassandra which makes her my real sister_, thought Grace. _Laura and Almanzo were the ones_ _who adopted Jenny_.

From under her pillow, Grace took out the bow that she had made for Carrie. Angrily she threw it across the tiny bedroom.

…

Monday morning, the Ingalls and Jenny sat around the breakfast table.

"Did you girls get enough sleep last night?" Caroline asked.

"Oh yes Aunt Caroline," said Jenny. "We're fine."

"You three were noisy with all your giggling," James complained.

"Like _you're_ never noisy James," said Cassandra. "You snore."

"You, too" he said.

"Children," said Caroline warningly, but she was smiling.

…

Later, Charles and Caroline were alone in the kitchen.

"I best finish up," said Charles who was still eating. Isaiah and Almanzo will be over here soon so we can drive to work together."

"I'm glad work's starting," said Caroline. "A body shouldn't sit around all day with nothing to do."

"Nothing to do?" said Charles. "I've been unpacking and fixing Grace's room up."

"I know, said Caroline. "I was talking about me."

"You?" asked Charles surprised, "You're one of the hardest working people I know."

"Thank you," said Caroline "but for once in my life I don't have work or any little ones to take care of. I'm not sure what I'm going to with myself," she admitted.

"Well," said Charles. "There's Laura and Mary to visit, or you _could_ work. You know I'm no longer set against that."

"I suppose," said Caroline "It's just that we always said that once we got in a position where we both didn't have to work, I would stop working. We're certainly not as well off as Nels and Harriet, but we can manage."

Charles nodded. "I want you to do what makes you happy, darlin'," he smiled kissing her.

"I will Charles, I will," said Caroline. "I'm just not sure what that is yet."

…

Charles and Caroline had joined everyone else in the parlor. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Jenny.

She returned with Laura, Almanzo, Rose, and Isaiah. Everyone greeted each other.

"Time for work Charles!" said Isaiah.

Charles nodded. "It's a shame you had to miss Carrie's party the other night," he said.

Isaiah nodded. "Uh, yeah." He quickly turned to Carrie. "No hard feelings young'n?"

"Of course not Mr. Edwards," she said. "I really liked the sewing book you got me."

"Aw, a women in the store helped me pick it out," Isaiah admitted.

He and Carrie shared a laugh, lightening Isaiah's mood.

"We better go," said Almanzo. "We don't want to be late for our first day of work."

The three men left. After which Caroline turned to the children.

"Today we're going to go enroll you in school," she announced.

"Aw Ma can't we do that later?" James asked.

"Certainly not," said Caroline. "All of you need to get registered right away."

"Yes Ma," said James groaning.

"Come on now," said Laura who was standing next to Caroline. "School's not that bad James."

James turned to his older sister. "I guess," he said. "I'd just rather be outside playing baseball."

"Someday you're going to thank Ma for sending you to school," said Laura. "Trust me, I didn't like school either when I was younger and I became a schoolteacher."

"If you say so, Laura" said James.

"_I do,_ say so" said Laura patting James on the arm. "Now let's go."

…

Charles, Almanzo, and Isaiah arrived at for work in a buckboard. After unhitching the buckboard and putting the horses away in the stable they walked on.

"You know what would be nice?" said Almanzo "Is if one of those new-fangled cable cars ever came out this way. We wouldn't have drive out to work everyday."

"You wouldn't ever see me get in one of those things," said Isaiah. "That horseless carriage stuff sounds a little too rich for my blood."

"I'm with you," said Charles. "Now I don't think the omnibus is too bad an idea though."

An omnibus was a large carriage pulled by horses, which could seat several people.

"You two are starting to sound too much like city boys," Isaiah joked. "What's the world coming to when a man can't even drive himself to work anymore?"

As they neared the entrance Almanzo turned to Isaiah. "Come on now, Isaiah, you know how much I appreciate a man doing for himself, but frankly I'd rather not deal with the horses and the buckboard come wintertime since we agreed to take turns driving that thing."

"Fair enough," said Isaiah.

The three men walked under the sign that read _Hunter's Sawmill_ and took the place in.

The sawmill was quite a site indeed. Large stream engines were everywhere. Huge logs came in on a water canal. Horses carted large piles of smaller logs while men counted endless piles of lumber.

Isaiah whistled. "We're not in Walnut Grove anymore boys, this here is a big-city mill."

The foreman approached them. "What can I do for you?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"Our names are Edwards, Ingalls, and Wilder," said Isaiah, pointing to indicate. "We're here to see Mr. Hunter, 'bout some jobs he had for us."

"Okay," nodded the foremen. "Go right into the building over there, the fellow at the desk will help you out."

"Much obliged," said Isaiah.

"He's a friendly, sort" said Isaiah to Charles and Almanzo as they walked away form the foreman.

"After living in Bur Oak f I've found that a lot of folks come from the country like us. And even if they don't, not all city-folk are bad people,' said Charles.

"Just most of them," Isaiah joked as the three laughed walking on.

…

Inside the building, they were shown into Mr. Hunter's office. Mr. Hunter was out for the moment. After a few minutes, he returned.

Jake Hunter was a man in his early sixties. He had gotten where he was by hard work and gumption. Jake had a worn, angular face but a good heart. While not the most sociable of men, Jake was fair.

Charles, Almanzo, and Isaiah stood up. "Mr. Hunter," said Charles shaking Jake's hand. "We're the three men that Adam Kendall told you about."

"Oh yes," said Jake in his deep voice. "You might be Charles Ingalls. And this man here is Isaiah Edwards. And this strapping young fellow must be Almanzo Wilder."

"Thank you sir," said Almanzo shaking Jake's hand.

"Much obliged," said Isaiah shaking Jake's hand as well.

"Well gentlemen as you know I value Adam's law services very much which is why I took his word when he said you three would be perfect for the job," said Jake.

"Don't worry sir," said Charles. "We won't prove Adam wrong."

"Good," said Jake. "After you sign some papers, I'll have my foreman Mr. O'Malley show you gentlemen the ropes, and then you can get started."

…

Charles, Almanzo, and Isaiah were shown the ropes and worked hard. Almanzo helped to lift the chopped lumber off the wagons. Isaiah helped to drive wagons from one side of the mill to the other. Charles, who was still a strong man in his late forties, helped to load and unload finished lumber that had been sawed into neat boards.

The three men enjoyed the work, but were looking forward to lunch

when they could rest a bit.

…

"Wow I can't believe how different school is here!" exclaimed Cassandra.

Caroline, Laura, Rose, Jenny, Carrie, Cassandra, James, and Grace were walking home after registering the oldest children at the nearest high school. The four older children were starting at the pieces of paper that their schedules were written down on.

"I know," said Jenny. "Can you imagine different teachers for every subject?"

"And different classrooms!" Carrie added.

"It's sort of like college isn't it Laura?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, it is" said Laura. "Expect that college classes can have a lot more students."

Cassandra nodded. "Albert always told us that big cities school were different," she said.

"That's right," said James. "Bur Oak only has one high school, and we just stayed in the same classroom all day. There were a couple different teachers though."

"I think I might take the graduation test at the end of my second year," said Jenny. "They say that some of the girls don't stay on past the first two years."

"Now Jenny,' said Laura. "You shouldn't be afraid to stay on just because there won't be as many girls. If you want to go to college, those extra two years will really help to prepare you."

"I know Aunt Laura but-"

"No buts," said Laura. "Jenny, think of the opportunities you get here in the city. Walnut Grove had a wonderful school, but there are so many other things you can learn now that you couldn't before."

"Like French and art appreciation?" asked Jenny pointedly.

Laura drew back. She remembered well the time that Harriet Oleson had taken over as teacher at Walnut Grove School and taught subjects totally inappropriate to a farming community.

"Point well taken," Laura said sheepishly. "You have to do what's right for you Jenny. Just promise me that you'll do something because you want to do it, not because everyone else is doing it."

"I promise," said Jenny.

Caroline shook her head and smiled at the two. The group let a couple pass by them. "I remember all the fuss they made when I went to high school. About half the students were from the country. We came into the town every day to go to school. The other half was raised in town. One year they argued about whether to add an agriculture or an art class."

They all laughed.

"You must have fond memories of high school Ma," said Cassandra.

Caroline sighed. "Of high school yes, but I'll have to tell you the story about my high school reunion."

Charles and Caroline had gone to their twenty-fifth high school reunion only to discover that most of their former friends, while quite wealthy, were also corrupt and unhappy. It had been an eye-opening experience for both.

"I'm just we have what's most important," said Caroline. "Family."

Everyone nodded. As they continued walking, a boy, dodging passers-by run up to James.

"Hi, Mrs. Ingalls, Mrs. Wilder," said the boy walking along with them. "Can James came over for while?" The boy was Harold Johnson, one of the Ingalls' neighbors.

"If it's okay with your mother, Harold," said Caroline. Harold nodded. "Just be home in time for supper, James" said Caroline.

"Yes Ma," he said before kissing his mother goodbye and running off with Harold.

"Aunt Caroline can Carrie and Cassandra come over for a while?" Jenny asked.

"It's up to Laura," said Caroline.

"Of course it's all right," said Laura. "I love having my sisters over."

Grace, looked up at Laura then. Did Laura mean her, too?

"We'll see you later Ma," said Laura. Grace watched them walk off in the other direction.

"Bye, Laura!" said Caroline waving to her adult daughter.

Grace started to follow them.

"Oh no," said Caroline putting an arm out to stop Grace. "It's your turn to get enrolled in school."

…

"We offer a wide variety of programs for the… improvement of a young lady. Our studies include: etiquette, music, art, French, and Latin. All of our ladies are trained in equestrian arts to ride sidesaddle. We also teach young women to develop an appreciation for the opera and the ballet."

Harriet and Nancy, dressed expensively, were continuing their tour of a very elite private school in suburb of New York. Harriet was continuing on her quest to mold Nancy into a "marriageable young woman". Harriet figured that Nancy needed an earlier start than Nellie ever did.

"Oh this school _is_ nice," said Harriet, her eyes gleaming nervously as she looked around. "How much does it cost?" she asked, knowing that breaking the news to Nels would be difficult.

"Step into my office and we shall discuss that, Mrs. Oleson," said the man.

Alone, Nancy looked at the ornate school in disgust. She had no desire to learn about opera and Latin.

After a moment Harriet and the man returned from his office. Harriet looked rather flustered.

"Uh - thank you Mr. Kater," she said uneasily. "We'll let you know."

Mr. Kater kissed Harriet's gloved hand prudishly.

"Come along Nancy," said Harriet briskly, hurrying her daughter away.

Mr. Kater, with his slimly black moustache, smirked at Harriet and Nancy as they left.

Mr. Kater's secretary approached him then.

"Do you think that girl will attend?" she asked.

"No," said Mr. Kater smugly. "The middle class can't afford a place like this."

…

In the buckboard, on their way back home, Harriet turned to Nancy. "Oh that school is _expensive_," she said. After a moment she went on. "But it _is_ nice, and Nels will simply have to understand that a girl of your… unique personality, deserves to be in a school such as that."

"I don't want to go there Mother," said Nancy.

"You don't?" said Harriet who considered arguing with Nancy. "Oh, well I uh, wouldn't want you to go anywhere that would make you unhappy," she quickly covered by pouting affectionately. Inwardly, Harriet breathed in a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to take out a loan to pay for Nancy's schooling after all.

"I think it's best of you go to school closer to home anyhow," Harriet said. She smiled. "There's a very nice little private academy a few blocks away from our new home. I hear that a lot of handsome young men go there whose parents run successful businesses," she said smiling at Nancy.

Nancy, still not too keen about the idea of any kind of private school, did smile slyly at the mention of "handsome young men".

"Well..." said Nancy weighing her options.

"Oh, I almost forget" said Harriet switching subjects before Nancy could answer. "Nellie, Percival, and his mother have gone to visit a sick friend so the twins are staying with us tonight."

Nancy's mood changed like the crack of a whip. "What!?" she snarled.

"Precious, it's only for one night." said Harriet, "and you won't have to share a room with them _this _time," she said referring to the near disastrous stay the Olesons had at the Cohen store when they first arrived in New York.

"Yes, Mother," grumbled Nancy crossing her arms as Harriet drove on.

…

Charles, Almanzo and Isaiah sat eating their lunch on one of the benches outside when O'Malley, the foreman, and a well-dressed man approached them.

"Mr. Ingalls?" said O'Malley.

"Yes, that's me" said Charles.

"This is Mr. Stone," he said "He'd like to speak to you all," O'Malley nodded politely and left.

"Stone" said Charles shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ingalls," said Stone, whose personality was anything but. "I hope those places I got you fellows are working out."

Adam, who had made many connections, called upon Stone, a real estate agent who he had done taxes for, to help him find homes for the Ingalls, Wilders, and Isaiah..

"They are working out fine," said Charles. "I still don't know how you were able to get those places for us with such a low deposit."

"Connections, Mr. Ingalls, it's all about connections," he said smiling.

"Well believe me Mr. Stone," said Almanzo. "The money we saved was greatly appreciated."

"Good," said Stone. "Edwards, are you settling in your place?"

"Oh I'm settled all right," he said dryly. Isaiah lived in one of the boarding houses in a respectable area. It was quite a departure from living above the saloons back in Kansas.

"Good," said Stone who didn't catch the tone Isaiah's voice. "Well I must get back to work. Perhaps all our families can picnic together sometime."

Stone's final comment replayed in Isaiah's head. _Too bad I don't_ _have a family,_ he thought.

…

Caroline and Grace arrived at the local grade school. It was a large two-story brick building with large panes of glass. The playground consisted of two swing sets, three seesaws and an old fashioned swing tied to a tree. There was also a large patch of grass along with a large patch of cement with lines painted on it to be used for various games Everything thing was painted, expect for the old swing.

"Wow.." said Grace staring at the playground in wonder. "The one in Bur Oak looked noting like this!

"It's very nice isn't it?" said Caroline. "From everything I've heard, this is a very good school Grace."

As they approached the building, Grace looked at the playground. For the first time, Grace wouldn't be going to school with _any_ of her siblings. _And Jenny will get to go to the same school as Carrie and Cassandra_, she thought glumly.

**Continued in Episode Four**


	4. Settling In, Part Two

**After the Prairie**: A continuation of the lives of Michael London's _Little House On The Prairie _TV characters.

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

EPISODE FOUR: "Settling In" (Part Two)

_In the last episode, the Ingalls and Olesons began to settle into their homes in New York City. At the end of the last episode Caroline took Grace to enroll in school._

…

"Come _along_ Grace," said Caroline again, this time more firmly.

Grace had hesitated. Then she stopped walking. Caroline looked down at her and shook her head.

"The sooner we get you enrolled in school Grace, the sooner you can go visit Laura."

Grace nodded and they walked into the school building.

A woman at the front desk smiled at them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Caroline. "I'd like to register my daughter for school."

The woman, who was named Miss Scott, smiled at them apologetically. "Oh you missed the registration last week," she said sympathetically. "Just one moment," she got up and went into the short hallway behind her.

Caroline and Grace exchanged looks. "What happened Ma?" Grace asked.

"Apparently we missed registration day, since we were so busy unpacking last week to think about it."

Caroline knew that unlike Bur Oak, and Walnut Grove before it, new students in large cities registered for school in groups, instead of individually.

Miss Scott returned with a friendly looking man who looked to be in his early fifties. "Good morning, I'm Mr. Larson the Vice-Principal."

"I'm Mrs. Ingalls and this is my daughter Grace," said Caroline.

Mr. Larson shook both their hands. "It's a pleasure, come on into my office."

Inside the office after a few introductory remarks, Mr. Larson asked Caroline to step out of the room while he gave Grace a test. Caroline watched from outside his pen office door as Grace did arithmetic, answered some history questions, wrote a few sentences, and read aloud for him.

After taking back her test and looking over it, Mr. Larson smiled. "Very good little miss. You're going right into the third grade were you belong."

Grace beamed, proud that she wouldn't be held back, as she heard happened to some kids.

Mr. Larson let Caroline back in. "You're daughter is going to be a very good student," he said. I've checked some lists and there's an opening for her in Miss Christian's third grade class."

"Thank you," said Caroline. "Mr. Larson I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the school?"

Grace quickly became bored and wandered out into the main corridor.

…

Out in the corridor Grace looked at the many classroom doors in awe. Although she was used to town life from a young age, unlike her siblings, Grace was still awestruck by the enormity of a place like New York. Everything was at least ten times bigger here than in Bur Oak. She could only wonder what it was like for people used to country life, to come to New York for the first time.

Down the hall, one single door stood open. In the frame of the door, a boy, with blond curls played with some marbles. One marble rolled away and landed under Grace's left foot.

Grace was busy staring at her surroundings.

"Hey give that back!" the boy cried.

Grace was shaken from her thoughts. "Give _what _ back?"

"My marble! I see it under your foot, you're trying to steal it!"

Grace looked down and noticed the marble for the for the first time. "I am not!" she said indignantly.

"Grace!" said a voice sharply behind her.

Grace looked up guiltily. She hadn't realized until now just how loud she had been. Caroline looked down at her sternly.

"Ma…"

Caroline face softened for a second. "I shouldn't have let you wander off." Her face became stern again. "But what on earth is all this yelling about?"

From inside a classroom a woman, who had been too engrossed in her reading to notice the noise until now, poked her head out of the frame of the door.

"Matthew, what are you-"

She stopped suddenly and stared.

"Caroline?" she said quizzically.

"Eva?" said Caroline the same tone.

Caroline and the woman stared at each other for a second longer and then stepped towards each other embracing. Grace and the boy stared at them.

'Eva? Oh Eva!" Caroline was saying tearfully.

It was Eva Beadle Simms: Laura, Mary and Carrie's first schoolteacher in Walnut Grove.

"Oh Caroline it's been so long!"

They hugged again.

"Oh let me look at you!" said Caroline after a moment. They hugged a third time.

Eva hadn't changed much in the last eight years, she looked a little older, but still had the same sweet smile and demeanor she had always had.

"Oh you look wonderful Eva!" said Caroline.

"You too Caroline."

"Grace," said Caroline beaming. "This is Mrs. Simms, your sisters' first schoolteacher. Eva this is Grace."

Grace stared up at Mrs. Simms, finally able to put a face to the person she had heard about all her life. "It's nice to meet you," she said solemnly.

"Oh Grace, you were just an infant when I last saw you!" said Eva smiling. "You look just like Caroline!" She turned the boy towards Grace. "This is my son, Matthew Adam. He was born a few months before you in Walnut Grove."

Grace and Matthew, now able to put faces to the names they heard so many times over the years, stared at each other.

"This is Mrs. Ingalls and her daughter Grace," said Eva prompting her son.

"It's nice to meet you," replied Matthew quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mathew" said Caroline warmly.

Grace and Matthew started at each other again. They decided that if their Ma's could get along, so could they.

"Wanna play on the see-saw?" Matthew asked tentatively.

"Sure," said Grace nodding.

…

"..and so they came to live with us and we adopted them." Caroline finished.

Caroline and Eva were sitting on a bench at the playground, watching Grace and Matthew play.

"Oh James and Cassandra sound like wonderful children," said Eva. "I can't wait to meet them."

"You will love them," said Caroline.

Eva smiled at her friend. Her face changed. "I'm so sorry about Albert, Caroline."

Caroline nodded. "It hit Charles and Laura the worst, but sometimes I can't help thinking that I wasn't meant to have a son."

"Don't say that Caroline," said Eva. "You have James."

"I know," said Caroline. "We almost lost him once, and I thank God for saving him. Charles loves the girls, but I know how important a son is to him. Of course, I love having him too."

Eva nodded. They looked at Grace and Matthew who were now playing with his marbles.

"They seem to be getting along really well," said Eva. "Considering how we found them." They both laughed.

"Yes," Caroline said. She looked at Eva. "This will be good for Grace, to have a friend her age. She's been feeling left out by her sisters and Jenny."

"That's understandable," said Eva, "but they _are_ older. Grace will learn to understand."

Caroline nodded. "I'm just glad her and Mathew are getting along. I think it's exactly what she needs."

…

Nancy was playing blocks with Nellie and Percival's twins in the guest room at the Olesons' new home/business. As Nancy stacked the last block on her pyramid, Jennifer knocked the entire structure over, much to Benjamin's delight and Nancy's disdain.

Nancy sighed. It was going to be a long night.

…

Meanwhile, Nels and Harriet were having a "discussion" in their bedroom:

"I am telling you Harriet," said Nels, "that's not going to work!"

"Oh Nels there's still time to order the proper food!"

Harriet had decided, at the last minute, to turn the Olesons' business into a gourmet restaurant.

Nels was getting firm. "Harriet, you spent a _lot_of money on that fancy demographics expert and he _told _you this area needs more family restaurants. There are more than enough gourmet restaurants in this neighborhood to go around – and most of them are struggling for more business. If we are to have a chance at being successful we need to open a place that will give us enough customers!"

"Oh... Nels we're in the city now." Harriet whined. "A family restaurant sounds so _common,_ continued Harriet who was usually a better businesswomen than this.

Nels walked around Harriet frustrated. "Harriet that is what we are! Common!" he yelled finally losing his temper. "We may have been the wealthiest family in Walnut Grove, but we most certainly are not here! Oh and Harriet? I know all about that fancy school you tried to send Nancy to. You left the brochure on the kitchen table. When are you going to accept that we're not rich?"

Harriet got up from the bed and tightened her lip. She hated to admit it, but Nels was right. "Fine Nels, fine. A family restaurant it is. We'll go with your idea and serve country style food. But we are not to use the word 'country' in the restaurant title!" she insisted.

"Fine then," said Nels smiling grimly at his obstinate wife. "We'll call the place 'Olesons' Small Town Cuisine'." He gave Harriet a look, daring her to challenge him.

"Oooh!" Harriet grumbled knowing she had lost. She left the room and wandered into the guest room to check on Nancy and the twins.

…

Harriet arrived just in time to see Benjamin pour a glass of milk on Jennifer's head.

"What on earth?" She noticed Nancy tied to chair, with a feather in her hair and a gag in her mouth "Nancy! What happened!?"

"Muummph.. muummph!" Nancy tried to speak with the gag on her mouth. Harriet came and yanked it out.

"Ow!" Nancy yelled. "They wanted to play cowboys and Indians. This is what happened!" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" Harriet threw her hands up in the air. She then untied Nancy.

It was one of _those_ nights in the Oleson household.

"Aren't you going to punish them mother?" Nancy asked standing up. But Harriet was occupied.

Harriet was wiping the milk off Jennifer's head "Oh, Benjamin you've ruined all of Jenny's curls!" She leaned down to Jennifer and inspected her damp ringlets. "No matter, darling. Grandma will wash and tie up your hair tonight and it will look as good as new tomorrow."

"Yes, Grandma" said Jennifer smiling.

Nancy watched them. As Benjamin tugged at Nancy's hand wanting to play, Nancy touched her hair with her other hand. Nancy had started wearing her hair straight on the train on the way to New Yorks. Suddenly Nancy got an idea on how to get _exactly_ what she wanted. Nancy twirled her hair, smiling mischievously.

…

It was a Sunday afternoon in late August. The church that the Ingalls, Wilders, Kendalls, Olesons, Simms, and Isaiah attended was having a picnic in a park. Several of the people Charles, Isaiah, and Almanzo knew at the sawmill attended that church, too.

Charles and Caroline were talking to Jake Hunter, who was Charles's boss at the sawmill, and Jake's wife. Harriet, wearing one of her large hats, and Nels were getting reacquainted with Eva and her husband, Adam Simms. James, his friend Harold, and a few other boys were playing catch. Carrie, Jenny, and Cassandra stood under a tree chatting. Laura and Almanzo were talking to another young couple. Nancy was showing off her new Sunday dress and hat to two girls. Mary and Adam were talking to the Reverend. Rose, Grace and Matthew were drawing pictures while they sat on a picnic blanket under a tree.

Isaiah, who was sitting under another tree, took in all of this, and more, and sighed.

Suddenly Eva and Adam Simms approached him.

"Mrs. Simms, Mr. Simms," said Isaiah getting up and titling his hat.

"Oh Isaiah, first names!" said Adam Simms. "How are you?"

"I could be better," he admitted "but I could be a lot worse off as well."

"Isaiah," said Adam. "Eva and I want you to know that we still consider you a friend, no matter what's happened."

Isaiah's ex-wife, Grace Snider Edwards, had ended up marrying Adam's brother Nathan. Sadly Nathan Simms had passed away a few months earlier.

Isaiah nodded. "I'm sorry about your brother," he said to Adam Simms. "He was a fine man, and a good husband to Grace I know."

"That he was," said Adam. "And thank you. You're a fine man, too Isaiah."

Isaiah nodded his gratitude.

"Adam! Eva!" someone called out.

Eva smiled. "Oh we have to go. Isaiah, don't be a stranger." She squeezed his hands warmly.

Isaiah nodded at them as they left.

…

Rose was drawing a house, while Matthew looked at Grace. Grace was watching her sisters and Jenny who were huddled together and laughing.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Huh?" said Grace shaken out of her thoughts.

"I mean I know you think your sisters spend too much time with Jenny, but they're older than you. They're gonna wanna be around girls their own age sometimes."

Grace glared at Matthew, stood up and threw her drawing pencil down.

"You don't understand at all!" she yelled walking off.

Rose watched this entire scene silently.

…

"Hi Mr. Edwards." said Grace.

Grace had wandered over to Isaiah, who was still sitting under the tree.

"Hey now," he began, "why aren't you playing with your friend Matthew?"

Grace looked over at Matthew who was showing Rose how to draw something.

"I'm mad at him," she said.

"I see," said Isaiah raising an eyebrow. "You two sound like husband and wife fighting already."

"Ew I don't want to get married! Boys are yucky!"

"Then why are you friends with one?" he said grinning.

Grace looked exasperated. "It's not the same Mr. Edwards," she said.

Isaiah nodded. Grace sat down by Isaiah and studied him. "You always look so sad, Mr. Edwards." He looked at her. "I feel sad a lot, too," she continued.

"I reckon I do," he admitted after a long pause. He looked at Grace again. "You know," he began, "the woman I was married to was named Grace as well. She's a fine woman, a fine woman."

Grace looked at Isaiah. "Why aren't you two married anymore?" she asked carefully.

"Things… didn't work out," he said. "I made some mistakes."

The perceptive little girl nodded. She changed subjects. "Do you ever feel left out, Mr. Edwards?"

"All the time, young'n, all the time," he said. He decided to confide in the little girl. "It's hard for a man like myself being 'round your folk." He paused as Grace stared at him. He continued. "Your Pa is my best friend -there's a lot of similarities between us- but there's always that one way in which we're different. He has a family, and I don't"

Grace nodded.

"I feel left out a lot too, Mr. Edwards," said Grace. She took his hand.

She looked at Carrie, Jenny and Cassandra who were now laughing at Nancy who (after being rude to them) had tripped and almost lost the hat that was covering her head.

Anger boiled in Grace again. "Mr. Edwards," she said ready to bring up what she had been thinking about for several days. "Since we both feel so left out, why don't we go find some place where we _do_ belong? You know run away."

Isaiah stared at Grace, and realized just exactly what she was saying. He spoke to her in a very cool tone. "First of all it ain't fittin' for a little girl and an ol' man like myself to be travelin' –not unless we were related." Grace was about to protest that they could pretend to be related. "Second young miss, you don't run away from the folks who love you just because you feel left out sometimes. Sure it's hard, but that's what life is… _hard! _You don't run away from your life just because it's a little rough. You face your problems head-on."

Grace was shocked and drew her hand away from Mr. Edwards's. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

"But Mr. Edwards, I've been thinking about this a spell and-"

Isaiah raised an eyebrow. "You've been thinking about us running away?"

"Yes," she said meekly.

"So you came over here, and took advantage of the fact that I've been feeling bad to try to get me to do something you wanted?"

"I-" said Grace. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"You know what that is Grace? That's called being deceitful, which means you ain't being honest about your intentions."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Isaiah shook his head. "That ain't good enough. Grace, your Ma and Pa raised you better than that, but instead of telling them how you feel you're trying to get your way through deceit. That's ain't right. Anyone who is uses deceit is never gonna to be happy."

…

Nels and Harriet sat downstairs at one of the tables in their restaurant that Sunday evening.

"Nels, so far we haven't any luck in finding someone who can make authentic country food. I _told_you this 'small town cuisine' was a bad idea... but _noooo__-_"

Nancy appeared at the top of the stairs then, stopping the arguing dead in its tracks.

"Nancy!" said Nels pleasantly surprised.

"Oh Nancy!" Harriet exclaimed. "You look so chic!"

There stood Nancy Oleson, her hair in curls once more. She wore it in a curly ponytail high on her head with curly bangs in the front. The finishing touch was a bow placed on the ponytail.

"Thank you Father, thank you Mother," she said descending the stairs.

"Is this style just for Sunday's?" Harriet asked.

"No, it's for every day Mother," said Nancy "I've decided to go back to curls. It's just-"

"It's just _what_ dear?" Harried asked.

Nancy circled halfway around the table that Nels and Harriet sat at.

"No one will notice my new hairstyle when I start school tomorrow."

Harriet and Nels exchanged a glance.

"Well- Nancy the other children have never met you, how would they know it's new?" Harriet asked.

Nancy sat down. She sighed. "It's not that Mother," said Nancy. "I'm just afraid that I'm not going to make any friends at private school."

"Now why would you say something like that?" Harriet asked.

"Because..." said Nanny getting up from the table. "Well, they're city folk, and I'm just a country girl."

Nancy waited while Harriet got up from the table. "Now just a minute Nancy Oleson," said Harriet She took the girl square by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "We may be from Walnut Grove, but we are _not_ country folk!"

Nancy turned away from Harriet, tears starting to form "Oh Mother, you're so naive," she said. "It doesn't matter to them that we lived in town. It was still a country town."

"Well-" Harriet bit her lip, not wanting to admit that Nancy might be right.

"Mother," said Nancy taking advantage of Harriet's moment of weakness. "I would feel so much better if I went to public school."

Nels looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

Harriet drew back. She didn't like the idea of Nancy going to public school. Not because she thought they were bad, but Harriet could afford a reasonably priced private school so why not? Still, while this was not like Winoka, where Harriet had to become a barmaid in order to send Nellie and Willie to private school, Harriet knew that she and Nels could use the money they would save by sending Nancy to public school instead.

"All right Nancy," said Harriet. "You may go to public school."

"Oh thank you Mother!" said Nancy hugging Harriet.

Harriet glanced at her daughter once more. "You won't have to wear a uniform at public school, at least that's something," said Harriet wryly. She changed moods. "You do look lovely in those curls, and with all the new dresses I've bought you, you're sure to be one of the finest dressed girls that school has ever seen. After all most public school children are poor." She chortled complacently. "I daresay you'll be the attention of every boy in the ninth grade, and the envy of every girl."

"Yes Mother," said Nancy, her eyes gleaming mischievously. "That's _exactly_ what I want."

Harriet smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair. As Nancy went back upstairs, Harriet watched her with admiration.

"She really is something isn't she Nels?"

"So is her mother," he replied darkly.

…

It was the next morning, Monday, and the first day of school.

Carrie Ingalls looked into the hall before closing the door to the bedroom she shared with Cassandra. Cassandra was braiding her hair by the mirror when Carrie turned to her.

"Cassandra," she said in a low voice. "Have you seen my bow?"

"What bow?" said Cassandra loudly.

"Shh!" said Carrie "Remember the bow Grace give me for my birthday?" Cassandra nodded. "I haven't been able to find it!"

"Carrie that was weeks ago!"

"I know," said Carrie motioning for Cassandra to quiet down. "But I didn't want to tell Grace I lost it. She's been feeling down lately. I think you and me have been spending too much time with Jenny."

"Yeah," Cassandra nodded. "We should do something nice with Grace, just the three of us." She looked at Carrie. "But you need to tell her you lost the bow."

"If I don't find the bow by Wednesday I'll tell her," Carrie promised.

…

Nancy Oleson sat front row center in her first class of the day.

It had almost been _too _easy to convince Harriet to send her to public school. If there was one thing Nancy loved, it was attention. She knew she was getting plenty of envious looks at her fancy dress.

_It's a good thing most of the other rich girls go to private school_, she thought.

Nancy patted her curls with satisfaction. The curls had been a small price to pay to get what she wanted.

She heard footsteps behind her then and suddenly a voice exclaimed

"Nancy Oleson!?"

Nancy turned around then, and looked into the eyes of a tall, handsome young man with a slightly stocky build. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Take a good look, Nancy. See if you can remember," he said.

Nancy noted how handsome the young man was. She spoke. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you," she said apologetically. She stood up. "But I sure wish I did," she smiled at the boy coyly.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "You still haven't changed Nancy. Figures." he said before walking off.

Nancy shrugged as she sat back down. She would have to befriend the attractive boy later.

Carrie, Cassandra and Jenny entered the room then. They had their first class together. They spotted Nancy sitting up front.

"Oh _no," _said Cassandra.

"What is _she_ doing at our school?" Jenny asked.

"All the schools in New York and she has to end up _here_," agreed Cassandra.

Carrie was looking over at an attractive boy reading in the corner. It was the boy who had just spoken to Nancy. Carrie smiled. "Elmer!" she called out.

The boy was Elmer Miles, who had once lived in Walnut Grove. The formerly obese boy had once been used by Nancy to bully the other children. That was, until the other children put a stop to it.

He came over to Carrie grinning.

"Carrie Ingalls!" he said.

"You looked good Elmer," said Cassandra.

"Thanks Cassandra," he said.

Elmer looked at Jenny and smiled. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name's Elmer Miles," he said extending his hand.

Jenny blushed. "Jenny Wilder," she said shaking his hand.

"Are you related to the Mrs. Wilder of Walnut Grove?" Elmer asked

"Yes, I live with her, she's my aunt," said Jenny.

Nancy stared at the four open-mouthed. She could not believe how much weight Elmer had lost.

…

It was lunchtime. Carrie, Cassandra and Jenny were sitting at a picnic table eating.

"So what did you think of Elmer?" Carrie asked smiling.

"He's nice," said Jenny nodding.

"But you still miss Jeb," said Cassandra.

Jeb Carter was a boy who Jenny had really liked back in Walnut Grove. He had returned her feelings, but nothing had ever come of it. They parted ways after Walnut Grove was destroyed. The Carters had moved out to California, but Jenny knew nothing else of what became of them. She and Jeb had promised to write each other, but nothing had ever come of it.

"I do," was all she would say.

Cassandra put a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Don't worry Jenny. Maybe you'll see him again someday."

"Maybe," she said.

"But," said Carrie looking at the other side of things. "You can't just sit around hoping for something that might not happen."

Jenny looked at Carrie. "I know."

"Take some advice from your older, wiser, Aunt Carrie," Carrie said finally getting smile out of Jenny. "You can't just sit around waiting for something to happen to you. You've got to _make_ things happen. That's what our Pa always says." She said smiling at Cassandra.

"Yes _Aunt_ Carrie," said Jenny good-naturedly. Cassandra giggled. "I'm only thirteen after all. No need to think about beaus and such right now."

The smile was wiped off Jenny's face when she saw Nancy walk by with Elmer then.

"Oh _no,"_ said Cassandra for a second time that day.

"Nancy will just use Elmer again," said Carrie sadly.

"Elmer's a nice boy and I'm not gonna let that happen," said Jenny.

…

"Do you _really _think Jenny Wilder would like you if she knew you used to be _fat!__?"_

Elmer and Nancy were having a "discussion" about Jenny Wilder.

Elmer turned to Nancy and crossed his arms. "You know Nancy if I thought you were jealous, I _might _be flattered." Nancy was about to reply. "But you're not. You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled brat who can't stand to see anyone happy but _herself_!"

…

In Mary and Adam's apartment, Caroline and Mary were having a lunchtime discussion of their own:

"I should be happy, Mary" said Caroline. "I mean I'm not as young as I used to be, so you would I'd enjoy all the free time."

"But Ma," said Mary. "You need something to do. It keeps you young. And since there isn't a farm to take care of you need to find something else."

Caroline put down her fork. "I know, Mary I know. I would be lying to myself if I said everything was okay now. Especially with the children just starting school."

Mary reached across and squeezed Caroline's hand. "Ma, Adam makes more than enough money for me and him, but I tutor blind students. I can't just sit around all day, and neither can you. We Ingalls women aren't like that Ma. Go out, find some work."

"Okay," Caroline squeezing Mary's hand. "And I know exactly where to go, too."

…

"Why Caroline, what a pleasant surprise!" Harriet came out of the restaurant kitchen where she was scrubbing down the new stoves.

"It's good to see you, Harriet," said Caroline warmly. The two women hadn't seen much of each other since the surprise party their oldest children had thrown them. The two women smiled at each other. Nels was smiling at them in the background.

Harriet pulled off her kerchief and apron. She smoothed back a piece of hair that had fallen out of her bun. She _was_ genuinely happy to see Caroline. "Why don't we got upstairs?" she said.

Upstairs in the parlor, Harriet smiled at Caroline again.

"I'm... glad that you stopped by Caroline," said Harriet nervously. "Fancy us living in the same town all over again," she chuckled.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Caroline agreed smiling.

"Oh," said Harriet. "I wanted to show you something. I'll be right back."

Harriet ran out of the parlor and returned with a small trunk and a key. She sat back down, unlocked it, and opened it. She pulled out a hand-stitched blanket.

"You see Caroline?" she said. "I've kept it all these years."

Caroline stared at the familiar handiwork She was touched. "You've taken such good care of it Harriet," said Caroline holding it again after over a dozen years.

It was the little hand-stitched blanket that Caroline had made as a "goodbye" gift for Harriet back in Walnut Grove –when Harriet had almost left Nels. That entire mess had originally begun as a fight, which ended with Harriet dumping a basket of Caroline's eggs on Nels's head.

Harriet carefully put the blanket away. "Caroline" she continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… well you and I… we've had our differences over the years, but I always thought that we could get along rather well at times."

"We can," Caroline agreed.

"Willie and Rachel…" Harriet had tears in her eyes. "Well as you know, they decided not to come with us. Nels and I can't manage this place on our own Caroline. What I'm trying to ask is-"

"Yes, I'll take the job Harriet," said Caroline.

"But how did you know?" said Harriet.

"I saw the ad in the paper."

"Oh!" said Harriet. She hugged Caroline. "Oh Caroline, you've made my day!"

"I know," said Caroline smiling knowingly to herself.

…

It was Wednesday and late afternoon. Carrie took a deep breath and knocked on Grace's bedroom door.

It was time to tell Grace that she had lost the bow.

When there was no answer, Carrie opened the door slowly. She saw that no one was there.

_Oh I guess Grace is over at the Simms'_ Carrie thought.

As Carrie was about to leave, something in the corner underneath the whatnot caught her eye.

It was the bow that Grace had given her. Carrie slowly picked it up guiltily. _She had it all this time._

Carrie was about to place the bow on the bed and leave, when she thought better of it and decided to put it inside the drawer. She opened the top drawer.

To her astonishment, the drawer was empty.

Carrie put the bow in her pinafore pocket and quickly opened the bottom drawer. That was empty too. She opened the doors to the whatnot and all of the hangers were empty.

"Ma!" Carrie screamed.

Caroline, who was dusting, quickly ran in the room.

"Carrie what's wrong!?"

"Grace's stuff... it's not here! Did you wash it?"

"No, it was just washed," said Caroline.

"Look!" said Carrie pointing to the drawers while crying.

Caroline quickly looked in the drawers and whatnot herself. She then noticed that Grace's rag doll was missing from her bed.

"Charles!" she screamed.

…

"I don't understand why Grace would do this!" Caroline exclaimed. "She didn't even leave a note, Charles she doesn't want us to find her!" Charles, also visibly upset, held on to a crying Caroline.

The Ingalls, Wilders, and Kendalls were gathered in the Ingalls' living room with a constable.

"Ma'am we have men out looking for her," he said.

There was a knock at the door, and the constable answered. It was Isaiah. Charles nodded at the constable to let him though.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said hugging Charles and Caroline. "You hear anything?"

"No," said Charles. "I just want to know _why. _The others have run away before, but there was always a reason for it –not that that makes it right."

Isaiah looked down guiltily. "I should have told you this earlier."

Isaiah proceeded to tell them what happened at the picnic last Sunday when Grace wanted them to run away.

"Oh Charles," said Caroline. "I know Grace has felt a little left out but why didn't I know it was this bad. I'm her mother!"

"Caroline no, don't blame yourself," said Charles. "Although I know I want to blame myself, too."

"I should have told you two," said Isaiah.

Charles suddenly let go of Caroline then. "Enough of these city procedures. I'm doing things the way I know." He motioned to Isaiah and Almanzo.

"Let me go too, Pa" said Laura.

"Half-Pint," said Charles warningly.

"Don't tell me it's too dangerous. She's my baby sister; I want to go. Rose will be fine here."

Charles nodded. The Constable blocked their way.

"Now just a minute-"

"Don't tell me I can't go out there and look for my own daughter!" said Charles.

The man got out of his way. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Charles opened it.

"Sir, we've found something" said another constable.

The two men quickly compared notes.

"We've found your daughter," the first constable said.

…

They all soon found themselves at Jake Hunter's sawmill. Jake was working late and discovered Grace asleep inside a large pipe several feet n the air.

"How did she get up there?" Charles asked Jake.

"She's small, Mr. Ingalls. She probably climbed the pipelines."

"Well I'm going to get her down," said Charles.

"No," said Jake. "Only a child is light enough climb those pipelines. I should have made it so that no one could climb through long ago. "

"Never mind that now," said Charles. "We can't let Grace stay in there. Get a ladder and I'll climb that way."

"There's nothing there to support the ladder at the top," said Jake. "We'll have to wait for a rescue team."

Charles looked up at his daughter in her dark blue coat, clutching her rag doll in one hand and her satchel in another. She was asleep. "Grace can you hear me up there!"

Grace stirred and looked down at Charles. "Pa…" she said.

"Grace, I want you to stay very still until we figure out the best way to get you down from there."

Jake whispered something in Charles ear.

"Okay Grace we want you to come down from there. First drop your doll and satchel and then you're going to have to jump out. I'll catch you."

"No Pa," said the little girl defiantly.

Caroline walked in front of Charles. "What did you say?" she asked in shock.

"I'm not coming Ma," she said. "I don't belong in the Ingalls family anymore. Why don't you adopt Jenny?"

"Grace Pearl Ingalls, I can't believe what I'm hearing!" said Caroline angrily. "How dare you speak to us like that!"

"It's not working, Caroline" said Charles quietly.

Isaiah looked at Grace. "Remember what I told you at the picnic little one? You don't run away from your problems just because things are a little rough. You face them."

Grace turned her back on them.

Laura, James, Jenny, Carrie and Cassandra had already arrived by this time. (Mary and Adam stayed with Rose at the Ingalls'.) Meanwhile Nellie and Percival pulled up in a buckboard then. "Almanzo called us," said Nellie. "Oh Laura,"

The two friends hugged.

Almanzo looked at Percival. "Thanks for brining Nellie. I thought Laura could use the support."

Percival nodded. "I understand."

"How could she do it, Nellie?" said Laura tearfully. "That's my baby sister up there."

Nellie held Laura. _She loves Grace so much,_ she thought. Nellie wondered if she and Nancy could ever have that kind of bond.

Suddenly Laura let go of Nellie and walked over right below where Grace was.

"Let me try Pa," she said.

"Grace this is your big sister Laura talking. _Please_ come down Grace. I love you, we _all _ love you. I'll never forget the day you were born… we were so happy. Grace you bought our family closer together… please don't tear us apart."

Grace looked down at Laura, before turning her head away quickly. She looked back and dropped her doll and satchel.

Caroline and Charles exchanged smiles. "Oh Charles!" Caroline cried.

Charles opened his arms then. Isaiah and Almanzo had their arms open on either side of him.

Carrie, Jenny, and Cassandra rushed up then.

"Grace, Grace, please come down!" they cried.

Grace glared at them angrily and crawled deeper into the pipe.

"Oh no," said Carrie.

"Grace you come down right now!" Charles barked.

"No!" she screamed.

Caroline faced hardened at Grace's defiance

Suddenly the rescue team arrived then but Jake stopped them.

"Let me try," he said.

"Mr. Hunter she won't listen to a strange-"

"Charles, let him," said Caroline holding Charles's arm.

Charles stepped back, along with everyone else while Jake stood under the pipe.

"Grace," he said looking up. His eyebrows furrowed. "I know we don't know each other too well, but I know that _you _know your Pa works for me. What you may not know is that I _own_ my business. _This _is my business."

Grace crawled over and peered down at Jake. Her braids hung outside the pipe.

"That pipe your in," Jake continued. "It's part of what makes this place work. Everything here has a purpose. But when you throw in something that doesn't belong, and it ruins the whole thing."

Charles was furious. "He's more considered about the rescue team not cutting through his precious pipes than he is about the safely of a little girl!"

It took all of Caroline force to hold Charles back. "_Listen_ to him Charles!" she said. "We could learn something."

"When something doesn't belong here, it means that the something actually belongs somewhere else. Until that somewhere else gets the something back that it needs, it won't work properly either."

Grace stared down at Jake, completely captivated now.

"You see Grace, you're part of a family. Without you the family doesn't work. Who are you to think you're not needed? You won't belong if you run away, just as you don't belong here."

Grace looked at everyone slowly. Everyone's faces echoed agreement with Jake's words.

"I matter," said Grace. "I'm important to my family."

With that Grace jumped and landed in Jake's arms.

Jake held the little girl and nodded at her. She gave him a hug, Jake put her down and Grace ran into her parents' arms.

Charles looked at his boss. "Mr. Hunter, I don't know how to thank you."

"No need," said Jake "The love you've shown for that little girl is enough."

Charles and Caroline exchanged a glance.

"We have a long talk ahead of us," Caroline said to Grace. "You are our youngest child, and you've had an easier life than the other children. I'm afraid Charles and I have spoiled you a bit."

"But that is going to change," said Charles.

Grace nodded.

"Come on Grace," said Carrie and she and Cassandra each hugged their sister. Carrie handed Grace her bow.

"I'm sorry," Carrie said. "I don't deserve this."

Grace looked long and hard at Carrie and gave it back to her. She then took a long look at Jenny.

"We have to have a talk, too" she said. "The four of us," she added.

"Isaiah," said Charles, "I know it's not the same but we do think of your as family. You're my granddaughter's godfather after all."

Isaiah nodded and smiled. "I know you all do," he said. "But I do need to be around people who are in my situation at times, too. It'll be a little more money, but I'm moving to a new boarding house, for bachelor men."

"A respectable boarding house, I hope" said Caroline.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Isaiah.

As Jake, Nellie and Percival looked on, Charles, Caroline, Isaiah, James, Carrie, Grace, Jenny, Cassandra, Laura and Almanzo exited the mill.

"That's quite a family," said Jake.

Percival and Nellie nodded in agreement.

**The End**


	5. The Restless Spirit

**After the Prairie**: A continuation of the lives of Michael London's _Little House On The Prairie _TV characters.

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

**Episode Five:** The Restless Spirit

Featured Character: Laura

_Laura gets a job, and Matthew gets a puppy. But everything has its cost._

September 1890

Laura Ingalls Wilder put down the newsletter she was rereading.

It was just after ten o'clock in the morning. As Laura sat in a chair in the parlor, she recalled the events of the day so far. She had made breakfast, packed lunches for her husband Almanzo and her niece Jenny, helped her daughter Rose wash and dress, cleared the dishes after breakfast, and tidied up the place a little.

Laura looked down at her daughter Rose, who was playing with wooden alphabet letters that Charles had carved for her. Rose stared at the letter "C" before placing it to the left of the letter "A".

"Rose," said Laura suddenly with an idea. She knelt down to her daughter. "Why don't we visit Grandma at the restaurant?"

Rose looked up into her mother's brown eyes and smiled. "Okay, Mama" she said.

…

"Why Laura, you've come to visit your mother… again."

Harriet Oleson greeted Laura and Rose's arrival at the restaurant less than enthusiastically.

Caroline came out of the kitchen then and hugged Laura.

"It's good to see you Laura." Caroline learned down to Rose. "And Grandma's very happy to see you, too."

Rose grinned at Caroline and gave her a hug.

Caroline looked at the clock on the wall. "It's just about time for my break," she said to Laura. "Why don't we sit and talk for a bit?"

The three of them sat down, Rose in Laura's lap. Harriet came over to them paper and pad in hand. "Will it just tea again Laura?" she said irritably.

"Yes," said Laura nodding.

Harriet sighed. "Laura, you've been in four times since your mother started working here and all you ever order is tea. You're taking up a seat that a customer who orders a full meal could use-"

Caroline and Laura give Harriet a look but before either one could say anything Nels popped out of the kitchen.

"Look around you Harriet," he said. "The restaurant isn't even half-full at this time of day. Besides Laura is a longtime friend," he said looking at Harriet pointedly.

Nels came over to Laura. "I'll get you and your mother some tea and some milk for Rose. And it's on us," he said looking at Harriet.

"Humph!" muttered Harriet as she went back into the kitchen.

"My apologies for my wife," said Nels.

"It's all right Mr. Oleson," said Laura. "I'm used to Mrs. Oleson."

"Aren't we all?" he muttered rhetorically before walking off.

Caroline and Laura laughed as Nels left the table, but then Laura shook her head.

"Ma I don't understand how you can work with her," she said.

"Laura!" admonished Caroline who looked behind her, glad to see that the Olesons were out of earshot. "Besides she has her good moments."

Laura looked doubtful but decided to drop the subject. "If you say so, Ma."

"Now tell me," Caroline began changing the subject, "how is Jenny doing on her essay?" Caroline asked. "Carrie and Cassandra have been working furiously on theirs all week."

Carrie, Cassandra, and Jenny were in the same English class. "She's doing great Ma," said Laura. "Jenny really seems to enjoy English class."

"Maybe we have another writer on our hands," said Caroline.

"Maybe," said Laura smiling.

The bell that singled someone was entering the restaurant rang, and Laura and Caroline turned their heads to see a group of twelve men.

"Mrs. Ingalls," said one nodding to her "We'll be heading out on the road in about forty-five minutes."

"It's the men from one of the construction companies," said Caroline to Laura. "I forgot they were coming early today. I'm sorry but I'm going to be pretty busy with them and then we'll get the lunch rush."

"I understand Ma," said Laura who exchanged a disappointed glance with Rose. They got up, said goodbye to Caroline, and headed towards the door

Just as Laura and Rose walked out the door, Nels came out of the kitchen with a tray and Harriet carried a booster seat for Rose. "Laura! We have you're tea!" she exclaimed, But Laura and Rose were already gone.

Harriet turned Nels. "See that?" she gestured. "Our 'longtime friend' just turned down a free cup of tea."

"Free?" said a patron at one of the tables. "Well bring that tea right over here!"

…

"Well that didn't work out too well," said Laura to Rose. "Let's go visit Nellie, Jennifer, and Benjamin."

Laura and Rose boarded an omnibus, since the Cohen store was a ways away. Rose looked out one of the windows. Laura was glad for the omnibus, because it gave her a chance to sit and think.

…

The omnibus stopped two blocks from the Cohen store. Laura and Rose walked the rest of the way. They knocked on the door to the parlor and Edna Cohen answered. "Good morning, Mrs. Cohen," said Laura.

"Good morning, Laura," said Percival's mother warmly, letting Laura and Rose inside.

"Rose!" Jennifer Dalton run towards Rose and took her by the hand. "Come see what Benjamin and me did!" she said pulling Rose towards some toys that Benjamin was playing with.

Edna smiled, "Jennifer's an outgoing girl."

Laura nodded. "Yes," she said. "Rose is so shy, maybe Jennifer can help her come out of her shell." Edna nodded. "Is Nellie available?" Laura asked a moment later.

Edna looked startled at the abrupt change in conversation. "Well yes, Percival and Nellie are rather busy, but you can say hello if you like."

Laura thanked Edna and walked towards the store. Edna looked after her with a worried look.

…

In the store Nellie and Percival were waiting on several customers.

"I told you, Mrs. Hirsch your dress will be here in three weeks. _Weeks_, not days!"

Percival was dealing with a difficult customer. He looked up and noticed Laura. "Hi Laura," he said.

"Hi Percival," she replied. Over at another counter, Nellie was dealing with a woman who had young triplet girls, arguing over what candy to buy.

"Gumballs!" said one.

"Licorice!"

"Candy canes!"

"I told you girls you can only pick one typed of candy, _one_!" cried the mother holding up a finger.

Nellie looked at Laura and rolled her eyes. Laura nodded in understanding. The thought of three small children agreeing on something was ridiculous!

As the triplets continued screaming, Laura sighed and headed back towards the parlor. "Laura let's get together soon!" Nellie called after her.

…

Back in the parlor Laura told Edna, "I think Rose and I will go."

Edna looked at Laura sympathetically. She could tell the young mother needed some time for herself.

"Laura, why don't you leave Rose here for a while and go have some time for yourself?"

"Really?" said Laura eagerly.

"Yes. Jennifer adores Rose, and Benjamin says it's like having a younger sister for once, since Jennifer always lets him know she's older by three minutes!" They both laughed. "Besides, Rose is a joy to have around. I would love to look after her any time. You're parents must be very proud."

"They are," said Laura smiling.

"There is no greater joy to a grandparent than to spend time with their grandchildren. When my husband died, Jennifer and Benjamin filled the hole in my heart. They are my life," said Edna

Laura hugged Edna and then went over the Rose.

"Rose honey, Mama will be back soon. Will you be all right?"

"Yes, Ma" said nodded Rose with a smile.

…

Outside, Laura walked around the Jewish neighborhood. It really wasn't any different that her own neighborhood, she realized. She looked in the windows of Jewish bookstore and a toy store. She noticed an object that Percival told her was called a dreidel.

A few blocks away, just at the edge of the neighborhood, Laura noticed a shop that sold men's shirts. But of more interest to Laura was the "Help Wanted" sign on the front window. Laura sighed to herself.

"It would be nice to work again," she mused. But then she thought of Rose.

Laura opened her purse and took out a small watch. She noted that if she took an omnibus she could make it in time to where she wanted to go…

…

Grace Ingalls was looking for her friend Matthew Simms. They had eaten lunch together in the dining hall, after which he had run outside rather quickly. As she looked around the schoolyard, she noticed her sister Laura coming towards her.

"Laura!" she cried running to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Mrs. Simms," said Laura.

"Matt's Ma," said Grace.

Laura smiled. Of course Grace would think of Eva Simms as Matthew's mother instead of Laura's old teacher. "You go on and play now, Grace" said Laura.

"I will," said Grace. "If I can find Matt!"

Laura chuckled. "I'll see you later."

After Laura left, Grace wandered around the schoolyard some more. She finally found Matthew in a corner with a small puppy. The puppy was black all over, expect for a tuff of white hair on its forehead.

"There you are Matt!" she exclaimed. "I wondered why you ate lunch so fast!"

Matthew held up a finger to his mouth.

"Aw," said Grace quietly leaning down. "She's cute. We used to have a dog named Bandit, but he took sick and died." Grace reached out to pet the young puppy, who whimpered and backed away.

"She's kind of shy," said Grace.

"When school's out, I'm going to ask Ma if I can keep her," said Matthew, finally speaking. "I'm going to call her Eden."

"Eden? That's a funny name for a dog," remarked Grace.

"Well my Pa and Ma are Adam and Eva," said Matthew.

"But Adam and Eve got thrown out of the Garden of Eden," Grace reminded him.

"I know that," said Matthew. "But I like the name," he declared.

Grace reached to pet Eden again. This time the puppy didn't back away from Grace. "It's a strange name but I think it will suit her just fine," decided Grace.

…

"Laura! Oh what a surprise."

Eva Beadle Simms looked up as her former student and ran to hug her.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Simms," said Laura.

"Laura, you're a grown woman now. Call me Eva."

"All right… Eva," said Laura smiling. The two women sat down.

"I'm so glad you could come visit," said Eva. "I've wanted a chance to talk to you and Mary."

After Eva and Caroline had run into each other. Eva had wanted to get reacquainted with the entire Ingalls family. She had specifically requested that Laura and Mary pay her a visit. Laura nodded.

"So how is your family doing?" Eva asked a moment later. "I can hardly believe you're married now."

Laura smiled. "Almanzo loves his job at the mill. I've met the boss Mr. Hunter and he's a good man. Jenny's enjoying high school. She's becoming very close to Carrie and Cassandra. Rose and I spend our days together. I can't tell you how much my daughter means to me."

"You don't have to tell me," said Eva. "I know. The day I became a mother was one of the happiest of my life."

"Matthew and Grace seem be becoming fast friends," said Laura.

"It's funny," said Eva. "I always imagined that Matthew and Grace would play together at the Walnut Grove school, and here they are here as friends."

"Grace is a tomboy. Pa says that I should see her play ball," said Laura.

"She sounds just like another Ingalls girl I know," said Eva smiling.

"I sure loved to play the boys' games," said Laura. "But now I'm all grown up," she said with a hint of nostalgia.

"Laura, the child in you never leaves," said Eva. "That spunky girl with the braids is still there"

"But now that Nellie's nice, I have no reason to use my spunk," said Laura half-jokingly.

Eva laughed, but then he face became serious. "Not now, Laura" said Eva. "But you will. There will be someone out there who will try to get your goat, and I know you'll stand up to them."

Laura smiled at her old schoolteacher when suddenly another woman came in.

"Eva, the principal's called an emergency meeting," the woman said.

"I'll be right there," said Eva as the woman left. "Oh I'm sorry Laura. Things are different here in city schools."

"I understand," said Laura. But as Eva turned to leave, Laura sighed to herself.

…

That evening Laura and Almanzo sat in the parlor. Rose was already in bed and Jenny was studying at the kitchen table.

"Beth, did you read this article about the Ten Commandments in the church newsletter? It's really interesting." Almanzo looked at Laura with the newsletter in one hand and an apple in the other hand.

"Yes, Manly I read the entire newsletter this morning," she said testily while she mended one of Rose's stockings.

Almanzo put the newsletter down on the end table. "Beth was is wrong with you? Ever since I got home, you've been in a terrible mood."

Laura looked at Jenny over in the kitchen. "I'll tell you at bedtime, Manly" she said.

…

Laura and Almanzo were in their room and Laura stood by the dresser, brushing her long auburn hair.

Almanzo took a moment to admire how beautiful Laura looked with her hair down and shimmering in the moonlight before he spoke.

"All right Laura," he said. "It's bedtime. Talk."

"Well," said Laura putting the hairbrush down and turning to face Almanzo. "I want a job, Manly."

Almanzo started at her for a second. "A job?" he asked baffled "Why?"

Laura turned to face Almanzo square on. "Why not? I've worked before."

"But that was before Rose was born."

"You forget that I ran the boarding house."

"But that was different Beth," said Almanzo sitting on the bed. "You may have cooked most of the meals, but everyone cleaned their own rooms. It wasn't a hotel, and it didn't take you away from Rose"

Laura sighed and put the brush down on the dresser. "I just get bored, Manly."

"You have our daughter to raise," Almanzo pointed out.

"You're responsible for that too," Laura retorted.

"I know that," said Almanzo. "But you're the one who is home with her. Someone _should_ be home with her"

Laura sat next to Almanzo on the bed and gave him a frank look. "And I guess it should be _me_, since I'm the woman."

Almanzo rolled his yes. "Not this again," he muttered. "No Beth, that's not what I'm saying. What I am saying is that Rose will be in school in a couple of years, and you can go back to work then."

"Why not now?" said Laura. "Just for a few hours a couple of days a week. Edna Cohen has offered watch Rose for us. Jennifer and Benjamin love to play with Rose."

Almanzo tipped his head back and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Beth," he said. "You know as well as I do that Rose is painfully shy. She was kidnapped last year and who knows what kind of effect it had on her. She needs her mother."

"Nothing is more important to me than my family," said Laura.

"Then stay home Beth," said Almanzo. "Just until Rose is a little older."

"This isn't like Walnut Grove Manly," said Laura. "There's no farm. There's no boarding house. It's just me and Rose. I love her, but most days it's just me and her all day long."

"I guess it could get kind of boring," admitted Almanzo. "Maybe you could visit with some of the women from the church. Rose could play with their children while you visit."

"I don't really know them very well, Manly" said Laura.

"You would if you gave them a chance," said Almanzo. "Laura you wanted to do this. Your Pa asked you if you were _sure_ you wanted to move to the city."

"I know," said Laura. "I just didn't know it would be so hard."

"Beth," said Almanzo. "Do you want to leave? We could go."

"Manly," said Laura looking him in the eye. "We agreed that we wanted to be close to people we knew, and you don't us want to live near _your _parents-"

Almanzo held up a hand. "Yes, Beth I know. But didn't you always say you hated the city?"

"Seeing the place I grew up taken away and destroyed has changed me," said Laura. "You really do have to make the best of where you are. Home is what you make of it"

"But we could go somewhere and start over," said Almanzo taking Laura's hands. "Laura, I love you. As long as I'm with you, I _am_ home."

Laura squeezed his hands back. "Maybe we will one day, Manly. But for now I want to be near family. I want Rose to have her family, since she can't have Walnut Grove."

Almanzo grinned. "She does Beth, including a mother who loves her very much.

"And that's why I want to work, Manly" said Laura. "I feel like I'll be a better mother to Rose. I've been so restless lately and I know she can sense it. I'll be happier if I work, and Rose will be happier, too."

Almanzo thought for a long moment. "I still think it's a mistake Beth," he said. "But I guess you can try working for a while, and we'll see how things go."

"Manly, thank you!" said Laura giving him a bear hug.

…

"I can't wait to find out if Matt gets to keep Eden!" exclaimed Grace.

"That's all you've been talking about since last night's supper. Now eat your breakfast young lady."

The Ingalls were sitting at the table the next morning. Grace nodded. "Yes sir," she said as she looked down at her hotcakes and salt pork. She looked up a moment later. "Can I help Matt teach Eden tricks after school?"

"Grace," said Caroline looking at her youngest daughter. "Remember what your Pa and I said?"

"No visiting after school for a month," Grace replied, eyes downcast.

Charles and Caroline exchanged a significant look.

Just two weeks earlier Grace had run away from home. The girl had been so defiant when she was found that Charles and Caroline realized they needed to be firmer with her. As the youngest, and the last child that Charles and Caroline would be able to have, Grace had been slightly spoiled during the good years in Bur Oak. Charles and Caroline realized they had been too lenient in disciplining Grace in the past, and made some swift changes.

"When and only when your punishment is over, you may visit the Simms' house again," said Charles.

Grace looked disappointed, but Charles held his look. She looked at Caroline, who held hers as well. "Yes sir, yes ma'am," she said before picking up a fork to continue eating.

…

"Welcome, Mrs. Wilder" said Mr. Henshaw. "So tell me a little about your experience with sewing men's shirts."

Laura had returned to the store where she saw the "Helped Wanted" sign. She was sitting in the office wit the owner, Mr. Henshaw.

"Well, I've been sewing since I was a little girl. When I got a little older I learned to mend my Pa and brother's shirts. What I'm best at is basting."

"Let's see your work," said Mr. Henshaw.

Laura showed him one of Almanzo's work shirts she had made.

Mr. Henshaw inspected the shirts. "This is nicely done, and freshly pressed, too." He traced the seams with his finger. "That's some fine stitching. Are you sure basting is what your best at?"

"Yes," said Laura. "Although my final stitching is pretty good, too."

Mr. Henshaw handed the shirt back to Laura. "This is very good Mrs. Wilder. I would be happy to hire you."

"Thank you, Mr. Henshaw," said Laura shaking his hand.

…

"I'm so glad you get to keep her," Grace said.

It was recess time at Grace's grade school. Grace and Matthew sat in the same corner of the playground petting Eden.

"Me, too" said Matthew. "The principal even said I could bring her to school as long as she didn't come in class."

"That was nice of him," said Grace. "I like our principal."

"Me too," said Matthew. "I hope we never get another one."

Grace nodded. "So what do your Ma and Pa think?"

"They think it's great to have a little dog around," said Matthew. "They said it reminds them of what it was like to raise animals"

"But you get to raise her," said Grace.

"That's right," said Matthew, "and I'm going to teach her some tricks."

"My Pa says not to teach her too many tricks at once, and to be patient," warned Grace.

"I know," said Matthew. "But there's so many things I want to show her."

He picked up a stick, held it under Eden's nose and then threw it a short distance.

"Fetch, Eden, fetch!" he cried.

"Have you even taught her how to sit yet?" Grace asked crossing her arms. "That's more important than throwing a stick!"

"I will," said Matthew shrugging indifferently.

Grace rolled her eyes.

…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wilder. I'm Mabel."

It was Laura's first day of work and she had just met Mabel, whom she would be sharing at table with. Both women were assigned to pinning together parts of a shirt before basting them at the sewing machines.

"Please call me Laura," said Laura. Mabel looked to be same age or a little younger than Laura.

Mabel nodded. Just then a women carried a basket over and set it in between Laura and Mabel. "Here you are," she said unceremoniously.

"It's looks like we get to work on blue shirts today," said Mabel pulling out a sleeve.

"So how do the days go here?" said Laura already beginning to pin a shirt together for basting.

"They go faster when you have someone to talk to," said Mabel who exchanged a warm glance with Laura. "So tell me about yourself, Laura."

"Well I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and a lovely niece I live with. I also have four sisters and a brother, and my Ma and Pa who all live in the city."

"You're lucky," said Mabel. "It's just my husband, my mother and my three children here," said Mabel.

"Three?" said Laura. "Do you have any boys?"

"Two are boys," said Mabel. "if only I could have more children," she said wistfully.

_Me, too _Laura agreed silently, remembering her little boy that died days after being born.

"But then," Mabel continued. "I'm thankful for the children God has given me. If he chooses not to give me more, then I will accept that."

Laura smiled at Mabel, who seemed sad, but had a quiet strength.

–

"Oh Manly, it was just wonderful!"

Laura was gushing about her first day of work to Almanzo, Jenny, and Rose at supper.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your day, Beth" said Almanzo smiling tightly.

"I work with a woman named Mabel and talking with her made the time fly by. It was only a few hours after all. I might add a few more."

Almanzo almost dropped his fork. Jenny lowered her head quietly and Rose fumed in her seat.

"What's the matter Rose?" said Laura.

"I missed you Mama," she said.

Laura's face softened.

"I know you did," Laura admitted. "But remember we still have two whole days to ourselves. I won't be working every day."

"I know," Rose replied.

"Don't you like playing with Jennifer and Benjamin?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Good," said Laura. She gave Almanzo and Jenny a grin. Both looked at her doubtfully.

…

Meanwhile at the Simms, Matthew was playing with Eden and the backyard.

"Come _on_ Eden! Go fetch!" Matthew cried throwing the stick again.

Eden looked at the stick and whimpered. She ran after the stick, sniffed it, and came back to Matt.

Adam Simms, Matthews's father came outside then. He walked over and inspected a weak spot in the fence and then came over to Matthew.

"How is it going, son?" he said.

"Okay I guess," said Matthew. "Eden won't fetch the stick."

"Well you're throwing a lot of new stuff at her at once. You want her to sit, fetch, play dead, and roll over all in a day."

"Well the boys at school have dogs than can do all sorts of things," declared Matthew.

Adam got on his knees and looked at Matt. "That may be," he said. "But those dogs are also older. When they were newborn puppies they didn't know how to do all those things, either."

"But Eden will learn," insisted Matthew.

"She will," agreed Adam. "But you need to patient and give her the time to learn. Start with one trick first and see how she does. Then you can start teaching her more."

Matthew's shoulders dropped.

"Remember, son" said Adam. "Patience. All good things will happen in their time."

…

"Mrs. Stoddard," said Laura looked taken aback. "I'm surprised to run into you here."

Laura had just gotten off work and as she was about to leave, ran into Mrs. Stoddard, a woman from her church.

"Yes it's a long way to come for men's shirts," Mrs. Stoddard admitted. "But Mr. Henshaw's shirts are among the finest made. I've never had to mend any of my husband's shirts I've purchased from this store."

Mrs. Stoddard lived far across town, near the church that the Wilders attended.

Laura nodded. "Almanzo is still talking about your 'Ten Commandants' article in the newsletter last week."

"Well thank you," said Mrs. Stoddard. Her face changed. "It's one of my last, you know."

"It is?" said Laura in surprise.

Mrs. Stoddard face changed again. "Well, it's something we've discussed at the ladies' gatherings. You are always welcome to attended, Mrs. Wilder."

"Thank you," said Laura politely.

"Don't be shy," said Mrs. Stoddard smiling.

"I'm not shy," said Laura. "I guess I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I realize it must be difficult to adjust to city life, Mrs. Wilder," said Mrs. Stoddard sympathetically. "But if you come to one of the gatherings, we'll will make you feel welcome. There will be someone to watch after the little ones if you want to bring Rose along."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stoddard," said Laura again. She changed subjects. "Almanzo will be disappointed to learn you're retiring from the newsletter, and I must say so am I. You're a wonderful writer."

"Thank _you_ my dear," said Mrs. Stoddard smiling. "But I'm afraid that in my old age I have to pick and choose my activities."

"I've only been here a short time, but I can see how much you do for the church," said Laura.

"That's very kind of you," said Mrs. Stoddard.

…

After her conversation with Mrs. Stoddard Laura walked to the Cohen store to pick up Rose.

On the way back to their side of town, in the omnibus, Rose turned to Laura. "Mama, where do you go?" said Rose.

"I'm not that far away, Rose," said Laura. "In fact I'll ask Mrs. Cohen to bring you to visit me one day."

"Can I stay with you? Like Walnut Grove?"

"No Rose," said Laura softly. "My work is different here," Laura explained.

Rose turned away and looked out the window.

…

Matthew was looking for his puppy Eden. It had been two weeks he had brought her home. He had been trying to teach her several tricks, but the puppy had grown increasingly resistant.

Matthew looked over the backyard one more time before going back inside.

"I don't see him Pa," he said.

"All right, we'll take the buckboard," said Adam Simms.

They had already gone to all the houses on their street asking everyone if they had seen Eden. No one had.

In the buckboard Adam turned to Matthew. "We'd head towards the school. She probably headed over there, since that's where you first found her."

They got to the grade school and looked all over the playground calling out Eden's name. Adam looked up at the sky and noticed sunset was imminent.

He walked over to Matt who sat, looking dejected, on a tree stump. "Son, we have to go home. We'll start again tomorrow."

Matthew looked up at his father slowly, "Yes Pa," he said.

They got in the buckboard and started home. Just then they held some children yelling and barking.

"That could be Eden!" cried Matthew.

They turned the buckboard towards the yelling and after a few moments, almost came to an abrupt halt.

In front of a house near the school were two children, a boy and a girl, playing with a puppy that was black all over expect for some white fur on its forehead. They were running around chasing and petting the puppy. The little girl picked up a stick.

"No," said her older brother taking the stick from her. "She's just a baby puppy. We'll have to teach her how to sit first."

"Okay," she said, and they continued playing chasing games with Eden.

The boy looked up then, noticing Adam and Matthew. "Are you lost, sir?" he asked.

"Oh… no," said Adam Simms. "I know where I'm going. Thank you." He rode off quickly while Matthew stared hard at the children behind.

As if he was coming out of a dream, Matthew suddenly blurted out "Let's go get her! She's my dog! I had her first!"

Adam looked at Matthew. "No Matthew. We're not going to do that."

"Why?"

"Did you see how happy she was with those children? How she was running around and enjoying herself?"

"But she's _mine_, Pa" protested Matthew.

"Not anymore, son" he said.

Tears were starting to form in Matthew's eyes. "I can't believe she ran away!"

Adam looked sorrowfully at Matthew. "Matthew," he said. "That's why I warned you to slow down with her. I kind of figured something like this might happen if you didn't."

"Why didn't you stop me!" Matthew yelled. "Why didn't you _make _me stop!"

"I won't have that tone, young man, first and foremost" said Adam. "Secondly, sometimes you have to learn the lessons of life the hard way. If I had intervened, you never would have learned how to treat an animal."

Matthew looked at his hands. The sun was beginning to set now. "I'm sorry, sir" he said looking at Adam.

"Animals need the same kind of patience and love as people. You can't just order an animal to do one thing after another and expect them to obey willingly if they don't respect you. You never won Eden's respect. That's why she ran."

Matthew nodded.

Adam sighed. "Part of it is me and your mother's fault. We let you have a pet before you were really ready to take care of one. For that son, I am sorry."

Matthew's tears and stopped now. He looked up at Adam. "That's okay, Pa" he said. "I wasn't being patient enough with Eden, like you said."

Adam ruffled Matthew's hair. "Maybe in a couple of years we'll get you another dog. Ten is a nice age for a boy to have a dog, don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Matthew grinning.

…

Laura came into work one day to find someone else at the table she shared with Mabel.

"Where's Mabel?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Her husband's real bad off. The doctors don't think he has much time left."

"Her husband?" Laura asked blankly.

"You know about her husband right?" said the woman eyeing Laura.

"Well yes she told me that he was sick and that her mother was taking care of him, but I had no idea it was that bad," Laura replied worriedly.

"That's Mabel," said the woman sighing. ""She's is so strong. She hides the pain so well."

Laura turned away, ashamed and said to herself "I've been so concerned about myself, that I failed to see what was going on around me."

…

"I'm Laura Wilder, and I work with your daughter, Mabel."

After work Laura had headed straight for Mabel's home.

She was let in by Mabel's mother. Several people, including a Rabbi and three children, two boys and a girl, were gathered in the parlor looking sober. Laura and Mabel's mother headed down a short hallway.

Mabel's mother stopped in front of a closed door and turned to Laura. "I'll tell her you're here," she said quietly.

Mabel's mother meant to shut the door behind her but ended up leaving it open wide enough for Laura look in with one eye.

What Laura saw inside nearly broke her heart.

On the bed, lay a shell a man. There wasn't much left to him except for parchment for skin and string for hair. His eyes were glazed over and he was muttering incoherently.

On one side of him were a doctor and a nurse. On the other side were Mabel's mother and Mabel herself holding the man's hand.

Mabel's mother leaned over and whispered in Mabel's ear. Mabel stood up and approached the door.

"Oh Mabel!' said Laura and as Mabel came into the hall and shut the door behind her. Laura gave the woman a hug.

"Mama!" cried three voices. The children spotted her and ran to her. "How's Papa?" they asked.

"Oh little ones," she said. "He will soon be somewhere where illness cannot harm him."

The children, all under the age of five, started to cry. "Ssh," said Mabel gently. "Now you must be brave. I want you to see your Papa one more time. I know it's hard to see him like this, but you must."

Mabel motioned for the Rabbi to take the children into the bedroom.

After the bedroom door shut, Mabel and Laura were alone in the hallway.

"Even in sorrow, God has blessed me," said Mabel. "At least I will have spent some time with the children."

"Don't you see them when you get home from work?" Laura asked.

"No," said Mabel. "By the time I get off my other job, they're in bed."

"You have another job?" asked Laura in shock.

"The doctors' bills have to be paid," said Mabel. "My Mama would work if she could, so I could have evenings with the children, but her health isn't the best either."

Laura was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe what Mabel had to sacrifice.

"But what about your chur- I mean synagogue? Can't they help you?" Laura asked.

"They do everything they can," said Mabel. "But the bills are very high."

Laura gathered her strength and looked Mabel in the eye. "Mabel, you have my deepest condolences. You are so brave, one of the bravest people I have ever known."

Mabel took both of Laura's hand and squeezed. "Laura your friendship these last few weeks has helped me more than you know. When the bills are paid, we'll be leaving New York, but I won't forget you. You're going to leave your mark on this world, Laura Wilder."

Tears brimmed in Laura's eyes and she embraced Mabel. "You don't know how much you've helped _me_, Mabel."

...

At Hunter's Sawmill, Almanzo was eyeing a plank of wood when he heard a commotion.

"Manly! Manly!"

To his amazement Laura, carrying Rose in her arms, was running towards him, her sunbonnet flapping in the wind.

Almanzo put down the plank and ran towards her. "Laura was in the world? Is something wrong with Rose?"

Charles saw the commotion and ran over as well.

"Pa will you watch Rose for a second while I talk to Manly?"

"Sure, Half-Pint" said Charles bewilderedly. He swung Rose up on his shoulder. "Grandpa's going to give you a ride!" he said to the toddler who squealed in delight.

"Beth," said Almanzo, after Charles left. "I assume this is really important."

"Oh Manly, it is" said Laura.

The next thing Almanzo knew, Laura burst into tears.

"Oh Manly…" she cried between tears. "You were right… I was so worried about making myself happy, that I didn't see how unhappy Rose was. I wasn't there when she needed me… You're right she needs her mother!"

"Beth," Almanzo whispered stroking her hair. "It's okay now. It's okay." He cupped Laura face in his hands. "Maybe Rose shouldn't be so dependent on her you. Maybe we need to find a way to help her come out of her shell."

"There is a way, Manly" said Laura. "And that's for me to take her places, have her meet different people. She needs to play with other children, not just Jennifer and Benjamin."

"What are you saying Beth?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to stay home with Rose. Every day until she starts school. I quit my job."

"But you said that you needed to work to be happy," Almanzo remained her.

"I can give that up," said Laura. "I realized that something things are more important. I want to be there to see Rose grow and change. I only have one chance to watch her grow up."

With that Laura ran to Charles and Rose. Charles took Rose from his shoulder and set the girl in front of Laura.

"Rose, can you forgive me? I was so worried about making myself happy that I failed to see how unhappy you were. I love you, and I promise I will be there for you!"

"I love you too, Mama. I missed you.

Laura and Rose hugged. Although Laura had only been working a few hours each week, she had distracted herself from her family when she was around them.

Laura looked up to see Charles and Almanzo grinning at her. She smiled back.

"You're quite a woman Beth," said Almanzo.

"That you are," agreed Charles.

…

A week later Laura and Rose arrived at Mrs. Stoddard's mansion.

While a servant took Rose to play with the other children, Laura walked into the enormous parlor where about twenty women from her church were gathered, ranging in all ages.

"Mrs. Wilder nice to see you!" one exclaimed. Laura greeted the women, sat down and accepted a glass of lemonade from another servant.

"We were just discussing Mrs. Stoddard's retirement from the newsletter and teaching Sunday school," one woman began.

"You're retiring from that too, Mrs. Stoddard?" Laura asked in surprise. Mrs. Stoddard had taught the first grade Sunday school class for over thirty years.

"Yes my dear," said the older woman. "I will still be active in the church committees however. I'm still alive, although I may not be kicking as quite hard these days."

A laugh went up from the group then. One woman turned to Laura.

"Mrs. Wilder, I remember your niece telling me that you're an aspiring writer. Have you considered writing for the newsletter?"

"Oh no I could never replace-"

"Me?" Mrs. Stoddard finished. "Well of course you can. You know your Bible don't you?"

"Of course," said Laura.

"Then you can write the column."

"Well I suppose I can give it a shot," said Laura. "We had a newspaper back in Walnut Grove and I wrote a few articles for that. Yes, I'll do it."

"Good," said Mrs. Stoddard.

"Mrs. Wilder," another woman piped in, "Aren't you a teacher?"

"I used to teach, yes" said Laura.

"What grades did you teach?"

"All of them," said Laura. "Well up until the age of sixteen. Sixteen was the graduation age at the Walnut Grove School."

The woman nodded. "How would you like to teach the first grade Sunday school class?"

Laura looked at all the women in surprise. "I'm flattered that you would think of me. I never thought of teaching Sunday school but I suppose it isn't much different from regular school."

"Not really," agreed Mrs. Stoddard, holding a teacup.

"So how about it?" said the woman who had suggested Laura write for the newspaper.

"Yes," said Laura. "Yes I'll do both!"

"Good!" said Mrs. Stoddard. "Of course you'll have to be nominated and so on, but that's a mere formality.

"Thank you so much! Thank you all!" said Laura. She ran to tell Rose the good news.

The other women turned to Mrs. Stoddard then. They were all smiling.

"I knew she was the right person," said Mrs. Stoddard sipping her tea.

…

Laura ran into the yard where Rose was playing. Rose was laughing and running around the yard. Laura hadn't seen Rose this happy in weeks.

Laura stood and watched Rose play. Laura couldn't believe her luck. Not only would she get to do two things she loved, but she would also get to be home with her daughter while she worked on them. She couldn't wait to tell her family the good news.

Laura was about to interrupt the game Rose and the other children were playing but stopped mid-action.

"Be patient," Laura said to herself. "All good things will happen in their time."

**The End**

_Stayed tuned for Episode Six when Willie and Rachael pay a visit to New York._


	6. The Visit

**After the Prairie**: A continuation of the lives of Michael London's _Little House On The Prairie _TV characters.

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

**Episode Six:** The Visit

Featured Characters: Rachel, Willie, and Harriet

_In order to reconcile their relationship with Harriet, Willie and Rachel pay a visit to New York._

October 1890

It was a blustery day. The autumn had just started to turn very cold. Winter was fast approaching Montana.

In her kitchen, Rachel Oleson finished setting breakfast on the table for herself and her husband Willie. Willie came in from the bedroom, trying to tie his tie around his neck.

"Oh Willie," said Rachel shaking her head. "You never did learn how to tie those properly did you?"

"I guess not," Willie laughed as Rachel undid his tie. She was about to retie it when she felt woozy. She began to slide a little.

"Whoa," said Willie catching her. He set Rachel down in her chair at the kitchen table and sat next to her. "You need to take better care of yourself honey," said Willie. "Influenza is going to be really nasty this season."

"You're right, Willie" Rachel agreed. "I think I'll go see the doctor after I rest a little."

"Good," said Willie as Rachel tied his tie from her chair. "It's going to be a hard winter. You need to keep your strength."

They kissed.

…

That afternoon, Rachel went to her father's blacksmith company. She entered the office building.

"Pa!" she called up to him from below. "Where's Willie?" Willie was the accountant for the company.

Harrison Brown came out of his upstairs office and looked down at Rachel. "I sent him out to run an errand darling." Harrison used a rag to wipe sweat off his face.

"You've been working too hard again Pa," Rachel stated as she climbed the stairs.

"Yeah…" he said distractedly. "So I hear you went to the doctor this morning?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes I did, and everything's wonderful Pa" said Rachel happily.

"Well, good," said Harrison laughing. He touched his daughter's shoulder. "Now you go sit down my office and wait for Willie. I need to go get a crate from the storeroom downstairs."

"All right," said Rachel.

Rachel sat in Harrison's office and hummed to herself. After a few minutes she became slightly worried. It shouldn't have taken this long for her father to grab one crate and haul it up the stairs. Suddenly Harrison entered with the crate. He was out of breath and put the crate on his desk with a big sigh of relief.

"Pa," said Rachel getting up. She took his hands and led him to the bed he had placed in his office recently. "I think _you're _the one who needs to see a doctor now. You're so out of breath."

"Rachel honey, I'll be fine. I'm getting old," he said.

"You're not that old, Pa" said Rachel. Harrison Brown was just shy of fifty.

"Look, why don't you get me a glass of water?" Harrison asked.

"All right," said Rachel. "You rest, Pa."

She went downstairs and got a glass of water from the sink in the back. Rachel came upstairs and handed the glass to her father.

"Thank you," he said. He finished the glass in a few short gulps. Suddenly his eyes became glassy.

"Pa?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Guess… I just drank it too fast," he said. Suddenly he inhaled sharply.

"Pa?" said Rachel more frightened this time.

Rachel sat on the bed and held her father as he continued to inhale sharply, each breath becoming more difficult.

"I'm going to get help!" Rachel cried, tears forming.

As she fled towards the doorway, she heard a thud and a shatter. She turned to find her father motionless on the ground, broken glass surrounding his hand.

"Pa!" Rachel screamed.

…

Rachel stood by herself underneath a tree, a sullen look on her face. Willie approached her from behind, delicately.

"Rachel," he said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not fair," she said quietly. "First Ma and now Pa. Why did I have to lose both my parents?"

"I… I don't know," Willie stammered. In the background, some distance away, gravediggers began to congregate around Harrison's coffin.

"Maybe we should get out of here, Rachel" said Willie glancing at the gravediggers.

Rachel turned to him. "Willie, you don't know how lucky you are to have _both_ your parents."

Willie didn't say anything.

"Willie, I know you and your mother have some things to work out. Maybe now would be the time to do it."

"The only issue I have with Mother is that she doesn't like you," said Willie sternly. "If she approved of you and our marriage, there wouldn't be a problem."

Rachel turned from Willie and took a deep breath.

"I'm with child Willie," she said.

Willie stared at Rachel stunned. "What? When did you find out?" he asked grinning.

She turned back to him. "The day my father died."

"Rachel I-" Willie tried to contain his excitement at becoming a father.

"Willie I'm overjoyed that we're going to have a child, too, but-"

"I know," said Willie. "Your Pa just died. You're happy but your also sad."

"Yes," said Rachel. "But I'm also worried about the child's well-being."

"Rachel you know I can provide for our family," said Willie.

"I'm not talking about money Willie," said Rachel. "I worry for our child being without family."

"Rachel we're going to be that child's parents," said Willie.

"No Willie," said Rachel sighing. "I mean _other_ family. Things are different here; it's a small town, but people seem so distant. In Walnut Grove everyone was so close. If your family wasn't able to help you, one of the neighbors would. The neighbors were like your family. I learned so much from everyone who lived with us in the boarding house, and Doc Baker, and Reverend Alden, and the Carters, not to mention Mr. Ingalls when he visited with Albert."

"The Ingalls are a pretty wonderful family," admitted Willie. "But I know there's something more to this than having friendly neighbors. What do you really want to say, Rachel?"

Rachel wasted no more time. "Willie, our child deserves grandparents."

"Rachel-" Willie began.

"_Willie_," said Rachel, matching his intensity. "I know neither of us spent a lot of time with our grandparents, but we enjoyed the time we had with them. Remember how we always envied the kids whose grandparents lived near them?"

"You're right," said Willie. "We did."

"Yes we did," nodded Rachel. "And now, when I think of Jennifer and Benjamin," she mentioned Nellie's children, "I think of how lucky they are to live so close to their grandparents."

Willie sighed.

"Willie _please_," said Rachel. "We need to give this a try. Let's try living in New York, near your parents, just for a while."

Willie stood against the tree and thought. Finally he looked at Rachel again. "Okay," he said. "We'll pay them a visit and see how things go. But I don't want to tell anyone that you're expecting."

"Willie!" Rachel stared at him in shock.

"Rachel," said Willie. "I know my Mother. She'll be nice to you only for the baby's sake. I want Mother to learn to like you for being you."

"Willie, having a baby isn't something you can hide for very long," Rachel pointed out.

"You can't be that far along yet," said Willie.

"Less than two months," admitted Rachel.

"I think we'll have all the time we need," said Willie. "Please Rachel," he said taking her by the hand. "I want nothing more than for my mother and wife to get along. But I want it to be for the right reasons."

Rachel looked Willie square in the eyes and nodded. "Okay Willie," she said. "We'll do it your way."

…

At the Olesons' restaurant, Harriet and Caroline were waiting on customers in dining room while Nels cooked in the kitchen.

A man entered the dining room then. "I'm looking for a Mr. or Mrs. Nels Oleson," he said.

"I'm Mrs. Oleson," said Harriet approaching him. "Yes?"

"A telegram," he said handing it to her. "Please sign here."

Harriet signed and the man left.

"I wonder what it is," she said to Caroline. She opened it and read it. "Oh!" she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Is everything all right, Harriet?" Caroline asked.

"My Willie! He's coming back to me!" said Harriet with tears of joy.

…

The next Saturday Harriet paced back and forth nervously in the closed restaurant. The entire Oleson-Dalton family was gathered to await Willie and Rachel's arrival.

"Oh where are they? What's taking so long?" Harriet asked no one in particular.

"Don't fret, Harriet" said Nels. "They'll get here when they get here."

"We should have gone to the train station to pick them up, Nels" she said.

Nels got up and took Harriet aside and spoke to her in a low voice. "Remember, Harriet this isn't going to be a walk in the park. Your relationship with your son and daughter-in-law is still very strained. They probably chose to come on their own to have some time to collect their thoughts."

"I guess you're right Nels," said Harriet as there was a knock at the front door.

"Oh that must be them!" said Harriet in smoothing her dress

Everyone stood up as Nels let Willie and Rachel in.

"Welcome home!" everyone clamored.

There were hugs and introductions. Jennifer and Benjamin run to greet their "Uncle Willie". Nellie took Rachel aside.

"It's good to finally meet you, Rachel" she said. "I mean I know I you were around when I came to visit Walnut Grove, but I didn't know you then."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "It's good to meet you, too, Nellie" she giggled.

Harriet approached Willie then. "Willie!" she said.

Willie smiled as he and Harriet hugged. Harriet clasped his hands.

"Willie, I'm very happy to see you," she said sincerely.

"Thanks Mother," he said. But in the back of his mind, Willie wondered if Harriet was happy to see Rachel as well.

Harriet approached Rachel. "Rachel," she began tentatively. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Harriet was sincere, but guarded.

"Thank you, Harriet" Rachel smiled as she thought of her father.

"Now come along everyone," Harriet raised her voice a few moments later. "Nels and I have prepared a huge welcome dinner for Willie and Rachel."

"_I_ prepared the dinner," said Nels, which caused everyone to laugh.

They all headed into the private dining room in the back of the restaurant.

…

"I still can't believe it," said Harriet as they finished dessert. "I'm so happy to have all my children with me."

Willie and Rachel exchanged glances. "Mother," said Willie "You have to remember that Rachel and I are only visiting for now. Nothing is definite yet."

"Well yes, of course I understand," said Harriet as Willie eyeballed her doubtfully.

"So, where will you two be staying?" asked Nels.

"Well of course they will stay with _us_, Nels" said Harriet as everyone except Jennifer and Benjamin exchanged uncomfortable looks. "Well what do you think the guest bedroom is for?" she continued.

"Harriet-" Nels began quietly.

"We're going to say in a hotel, Mother" said Willie.

"But-" Harriet protested. Nels gave her a look.

Harriet restrained herself from becoming too overbearing. "Willie, a hotel can get very expensive. And you know I don't say _that _very often."

Willie and Rachel exchanged looks. Willie needed some space from his mother.

Nellie, Percival, and Edna exchanged glances. "Willie you can stay at the guest room at the Cohen store," Nellie offered.

Willie and Rachel exchanged glances. "We could do that," said Willie slowly.

Harriet meanwhile was biting her tongue to keep from protesting.

"It's just my father's old office," said Percival. "But it will do. As long as you don't mind the little ones," he said looking fondly and Jennifer and Benjamin.

"Willie and I love children," said Rachel. "We-"

"We'll stay," said Willie quickly before Rachel could say anymore.

"It's okay with you Mama?" Percival asked Edna.

"Of course," she said.

Harriet sighed and frowned to herself, as Nels gave her a reproachful look.

…

"Unbelievable!"

Harriet and Nels were in their bedroom that night. Harriet sat at the dresser, putting on her nightly facial mask.

"It was to be expected Harriet," said Nels as he read a newspaper in bed.

"I bet this was all Rachel's idea. Keeping my Willie from staying in guest room," said Harriet. "Nels that girl has poisoned my son against me!"

"You did that, yourself dear," said Nels wryly, peering at her over the top of his new reading glasses.

"Well I'll tell you one thing," said Harriet applying cream under her eyes, "If Rachel thinks she's going run things around here, she's _sorely_ mistaken."

Nels sighed as he put the newspaper over his face and sunk deeper into the bed.

…

"All right Rachel," Harriet began. "You'll be working in the kitchen with Caroline."

"Hi Mrs. Ingalls," said Rachel.

Willie and Rachel had decided to work at the Olesons' restaurant to earn money.

"Hello Rachel," said Caroline. She looked at the young woman closer. "Rachel are you all right? You look a little peaked."

"OH, I'm just fine," said Rachel. "I-"

"Oh of course she's fine, Caroline" interrupted Harriet who went into the pantry to take inventory.

…

Out in the dining area Willie and Nels were setting up the tables.

"I'm glad you two have decided to work here," said Nels.

"We could use the money, Pa" said Willie.

"Well I'm happy nonetheless," said Nels. "In Walnut Grove Harriet and I ran the store while you and Rachel ran the restaurant. Here we only have one business to run, so we'll have work together. That may give you, Rachel, and Harriet the time you need to work things out."

"I hope so," said Willie. "Believe me Pa, there is nothing I'd like more than to work things out with Mother. I know it doesn't always seem that way-"

"I understand," said Nels. Harriet's a very difficult woman. She's very stubborn. In fact you get that from her."

"I'm not _that _stubborn-" Willie protested.

"Oh?" Nels continued. "It took strength to go against your mother and marry Rachel. You stood your ground and refused to let her ruin your wedding day."

"But I was being stubborn for the right reason, Pa"

"True. But I've seen that same stubbornness in Harriet."

Willie nodded.

"It's funny," Nels continued. "When Nellie was younger, a lot of people said she and your mother were exactly alike. But I've always seen more of the true Harriet in you."

"Really Pa?" said Willie baffled.

"Really" Nels answered. "Now you and Rachel do everything you can to get through to Harriet, and I promise I'd do everything in my power to get her to listen."

"It won't be easy," said Willie.

…

That evening after the restaurant closed, Harriet was totaling the receipts at one of the tables when Rachel came in from the kitchen.

"Harriet?" she asked.

"Oh hello, Rachel" she said tentatively, but when she saw that Rachel had a coat on, she was reminded of where Rachel was staying. Harriet's mood soured.

"I was hoping we could talk," said Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm rather busy," said Harriet. "These receipts won't total themselves you know."

"But this is important-"

"If it's about you, me, and Willie it can wait" said Harriet brusquely. "Really Rachel your father ran a business; you should know better than to interrupt when the receipts are being totaled."

Rachel set her lips in a firm line. She went to the front door. "Good night Harriet," she said before walking out.

…

That Sunday, after church Nels, Harriet, Nancy, Willie, and Rachel came out of the service together.

"Harriet," said Rachel as they came down the steps. "Willie and I were wondering if you'd like have Sunday dinner. It would be just the three of us."

"Well I'm sorry Rachel, but I already have plans to go to an afternoon tea."

"Mother," said Willie sternly. "We need to make time to talk."

"Well if you and Rachel had stayed in our guest room we would _have_ the time," said Harriet. "I am not going to change my schedule to accommodate your needs, when you can't even accommodate mine." With that Harriet walked off in a huff. Nancy wasn't far behind.

"So that's why Mother's being so stubborn," said Willie after Harriet and Nancy left. "She's still angry that we refused to stay in the guest room."

"I can't blame you for that," said Nels. He thought for a moment. "I have an idea on how get Harriet to listen to reason. Be at the restaurant at six o'clock tonight."

Willie and Rachel exchanged curious glances. "All right," said Willie.

…

"Oh mother," said Nancy catching up to Harriet. "I'm sorry Willie and Rachel are being _so _difficult."

"Oh my Nancy," said Harriet embracing her youngest child. "You would never betray me the way Willie has, would you?"

"Of course not mother," said Nancy. "Because I love you best."

"Oh Nancy," said Harriet chortled as she hugged Nancy even more.

…

"What _is_ this about Nels?" said Harriet that evening.

Nels, Harriet, Willie, and Rachel were seated around a table in the closed restaurant.

"This is about the three of you," said Nels "and what I can do to help you three work things out."

Harriet bristled. Willie and Rachel held hands.

"Now," said Nels. "I've reserved a cabin for the four of us at the lake for a few days. We leave tomorrow."

"And just who is going to run the restaurant, Nels?" asked Harriet whose arms were crossed.

"We're going to close it until we get back," said Nels.

"But we'll loose business!" balked Harriet.

"We'll lose a lot more if we don't do it Harriet," Nels gravely.

"Very well," she said. "But what about Nancy?"

"She'll stay with Nellie and Percival. She can help them out at their store."

"What!" came a voice.

Nancy came out from the kitchen then. She had been eavesdropping the entire time.

"Nancy!" said Nels sharply. "Up to your room, now! And you will stay there until I come and get you!"

Nancy huffed as she ran upstairs.

"Now I'll give you three the details. When we're done, Harriet and I are going to pack," he said looking Harriet as if he dared her to protest.

…

In the guest room at the Cohen Store, Rachel woke up very early the next morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She learned over and looked at Willie, sound asleep. She stroked his hair fondly, a soft smile on her face, got out of bed, and put on a robe and slippers. Rachel went into the kitchen.

There Rachel pulled out a teakettle and pumped some water from the sink. She lit the stove and set the kettle to boil. Rachel sat down at the table and sighed to herself.

She longed to tell her in-laws that she was expecting. Rachel had seen how affectionate Harriet was with Jennifer and Benjamin and knew that Harriet would be a loving grandmother. Harriet had her flaws, but there was no question that she loved her family, even if she didn't always show it. Rachel wished things could be different between the three of them.

_I guess there is one good thing, _thought Rachel_. I haven't had any morning sickness,_

"Rachel, you couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Rachel turned around in her chair to see Nellie standing in the kitchen doorway. Nellie's hair, which was rolled up in rags, peeked from under a nightcap. Nellie tightened her robe around herself and joined Rachel at the table.

"Making some tea?" said Nellie glancing at the stove.

Rachel nodded.

"Percival is sound asleep," said Nellie.

"Willie, too" said Rachel smiling.

"Men," said Nellie rolling her eyes. To which Rachel giggled.

I'm glad that you're here, Rachel" Nellie continued a little later. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister around."

Rachel give her a funny look.

"Oh," said Nellie quickly. "Believe me, I want to become close with Nancy," she continued "But I'm not sure that's ever going to happen. I would never let on to Nancy, but I know that she still resents me," said Nellie. "I was nasty once myself, I know the tricks."

Rachel nodded. But then she said "I know Nancy can be very hard to deal with, but she does have a good side. It's too bad that it doesn't come out more."

Nellie nodded. "Maybe we _will _be close one day," said Nellie. "But even if we are, there are things I can't talk to her about, until she gets married." In the back of her mind Nellie wondered if Harriet was going to give Nancy a business to run after Nancy graduated.

Rachel nodded. "I understand. After I married Willie, I still was close with my unmarried friends, but I was glad to have Laura around, to talk about married life."

Nellie agreed. A few minutes later, the kettle whistled, Nellie began to get out of her chair.

"Let me get it," said Rachel. Rachel got up and lifted the teakettle, but the room started to spin. Rachel put down the kettle quickly.

"Rachel!" said Nellie getting up and taking hold of Rachel. Nellie led Rachel back to her seat. Nellie put out the flame on the stove and poured the hot water into a teapot. She set the pot on a platter with two cups, saucers, and a small container of sugar. Nellie set this all down at the table.

"Are you all right, Rachel?" said Nellie concerned.

"Yes, Nellie, I am," said Rachel. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought" said Rachel smiling weakly.

"You've had these dizzy spells before," said Nellie. "Two others that I've seen since you've been here."

"I guess I'm just worried about Willie and Harriet," said Rachel trying to change the subject.

Nellie shook her head. "No. Rachel, I'm going to take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"There's no need Nellie," said Rachel.

"I can have one make a house call if you'd feel more comfortable with that," Nellie suggested.

"No," said Rachel. "I don't need to see a doctor."

Nellie sighed and then smiled ruefully. "Rachel I didn't want to say this, in case it isn't true, but you leave me no choice. I think you're with child."

Rachel got up from the table suddenly and turned away.

"Wait a minute," said Nellie and Rachel tried to leave the kitchen. "You already know don't you?"

Rachel turned around and looked at Nellie nervously.

"Yes Nellie. I am expecting."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Nellie asked.

"Willie said not to," said Rachel. "He doesn't want your mother to be nice to me just because of the baby."

"But Rachel this isn't right," said Nellie. "A baby shouldn't be punished because its family can't get along."

"That's what I told Willie," said Rachel. "Our child deserves grandparents."

"But you're not going to tell them are you?" said Nellie. "If things don't work out with Mother you and Willie are going to return to Montana without telling them aren't you?"

Rachel didn't respond.

"Oh Willie," Nellie sighed to herself. At full volume she said, "I understand what he's trying to do but this is the wrong way to do it.

"I know," said Rachel.

"Rachel," said Nellie gently. "You put me in a uncomfortable position. I won't tell anyone, but I won't lie about your dizzy spells in my own home either, and you can't hide this much longer anyway. I have to ask you and Willie to move to a hotel when you get back."

Rachel nodded. "I understand, Nellie."

…

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Oleson, and well, Mr. and Mrs. Oleson," said the man.

Harriet, Nels, Willie, and Rachel had arrived at the lake. The manager of the resort greeted them personally.

"Let me take you to your cabin," he said. As they walked he talked. "There are many things to do while you're here: fishing, rowing, hiking, archery, socials. I hope you will all enjoy your time here."

"I hope so too," said Nels as he was handed the key. Willie, Rachel, and Harriet looked uncomfortable.

…

At the Cohen store that night, Nancy took her turn staying in the guest room. She was reading from _Vanity Fair _magazine when she heard footsteps approaching.

Nancy quickly threw the periodical into a drawer.

Percival poked his head in the open door then. "Nancy?" he said.

"What?" she said testily.

"I need your help taking inventory of some boxes."

"Get Nellie to do it," she snapped.

"Nellie's putting the children to bed," said Percival smiling.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Percival asked. "You certainly aren't doing any schoolwork," he said noticing her schoolbooks pushed to one side of the desk.

"I don't _want_ to do it."

Percival sighed. "Very well then. Since you don't want to do any work and you're acting like a spoiled child, you can go to bed, just like Jennifer and Benjamin who are _not _spoiled."

With that Percival came into the room and took the kerosene lamp.

"Hey!" said Nancy. "I need that!"

"For what?" asked Percival with fake sweetness. "To read an inappropriate novel perhaps? Too bad there's no window in this room or else you could read by moonlight." He began to leave and then turned back. "Oh, and don't think about getting another lamp from the storeroom, I'm locking it up. As well as all the candles and matches."

Nancy got up flustered. "Fine!" she said. "If I help with the boxes can I have my lamp back?"

"Sure," said Percival. "But only after we're finished to _my _satisfaction."

Nancy grumbled, defeated.

…

The next day, at the cabin, Harriet and Rachel read magazines while Nels and Willie read newspapers.

"Son," said Nels folding his paper. "Why don't we go fishing? I don't get to do that living in city."

"Oh so you're rusty Pa," joked Willie. "I've been practicing my fishing in Montana, before it got cold. Maybe I'll catch more fish than you."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Nels. Nels had been Walnut Grove's best fisherman by far. He had won the annual fishing contest more times than anyone.

The two men got up.

"Nels-" Harriet begin, getting up.

"We'll see you two later," said Nels kissing Harriet. Willie kissed Rachel.

With that the two men left.

Harriet and Rachel glanced at each other before going back to their reading. Rachel put down her reading and glanced at Harriet again. Rachel knew that Nels and Willie had left on purpose and was sure Harriet knew it, too. Maybe something could be accomplished if she and Harriet had the chance to speak alone, Rachel thought.

"Harriet-" Rachel began.

"Oh my," Harriet yawned. "I think I'll go take a nap," she stood up and started towards one of the bedrooms.

"Harriet we need to talk," said Rachel standing up. Surprised at herself, Rachel sat down, startled.

"And what do we need to talk about, Rachel," said Harriet looking at her daughter-in-law condescendingly.

"I think you know," said Rachel standing and approaching Harriet. She took a deep breath. "I want to know why you don't like me."

Harriet bristled. "What does it matter? You're married to my son anyway."

"And that's exactly why I need to know," said Rachel gaining more confidence. "Willie and I have been married over a year now and you still can't accept it."

"My Willie was supposed to go to college," sniffed Harriet.

"Willie chose a different path. He did what he wanted, not what you wanted."

"I know what's best for my son," Harriet retorted.

"Do you?" Rachel asked. "Willie and I are happy. Isn't that all you should want for him?"

"I want my son to have a good future."

"Willie made a good living at my Pa's company."

"And what's Willie going to do now?" Harriet asked. "Willie is no blacksmith, so he can't take over your family business."

"My Pa gave us his blessing to sell the company in his will."

"Oh," said Harriet. "Well that just makes it all better," she said sarcastically. "Tell me Rachel, what's going to happen once the money from selling the company is gone? You father wasn't much of a businessman and there won't be much money left after you pay his debts."

Rachel set her lip in a firm line, trying not to show her anger at Harriet insulting her father. "Willie is very smart. He will find work," she finally said.

"Doing what?" Harriet asked. "Without any formal training no one else will hire him to be an accountant. I suppose he could be a restaurant busboy or a stock boy at a store."

"Willie worked at the hotel/restaurant in Walnut Grove," Rachel pointed out.

"He was the manager," said Harriet. "A busboy is _hardly_ the same thing."

"He can work his way up," said Rachel standing her ground.

"Willie could do so much better," said Harriet. "He could be a banker or a lawyer."

"You and Nels run a business and do very well," said Rachel. "What wrong with that?"

"A mother always wants better for her child," said Harriet. "Willie could be wealthier than Nels or I ever dreamed of being."

"So that's it," said Rachel realizing. "I should have known it was about money. You didn't like that Percival was Jewish, but you never really protested his marriage to Nellie because you knew his family had some money. In your eyes, I'm just a poor farmer's daughter and therefore not good enough for your son.

Harriet became uncomfortable.

"If I was rich, you would be happy that Willie married me. Is that all you care about is money? Isn't it better to marry for love? You did," said Rachel quietly.

"Yes," admitted Harriet. "Despite the fact that my family had more money, I married Nels because I love him. But I had the store. Willie has nothing."

"So if Willie had gone to college and become a banker or lawyer, would you approve of our marriage? Willie would have money then."

Harriet didn't answer.

Rachel came even closer to Harriet. Tears began to form. "You wouldn't would you? It doesn't matter what I do or where I come from. What is it I've done to make you hate me so much?"

Harriet turned away from Rachel.

"I want an answer," said Rachel. "I deserve that."

Harriet stood there stone-faced.

"Answer me!" cried Rachel.

"Because," said Harriet standing tall. "You have taken my son away from me."

Rachel stepped back aghast.

Harriet pressed on. "I was the most important woman in Willie's life, and yet he chose to marry someone who-"

"Wasn't like you," Rachel finished. "And you think that's a bad thing?"

Harriet's silence confirmed the truth.

"Harriet, I am gong to tell you how wrong you are," Rachel. She looked Harriet dead in the eye. "Just because you and I are different doesn't mean that there isn't room for both of us in Willie's life. Do you know how happy Willie was that that you did decide to come to our wedding? He believed that you had finally accepted our marriage. But you didn't. Yes, you stopped saying nasty things about me, and you were polite. But you never showed Willie your love. You never visited us at the boarding house and you stayed away from the restaurant, preferring to spend all your time at the mercantile, even though I know you loved to work the phone lines." She looked at Harriet pointedly. "But even though you continued to hurt Willie, he was worried sick when you were in the hospital. He was afraid of losing you. We didn't know what was gong to happen to you. So you see Harriet, Willie wanted you in his life. But _you _chose to shut yourself out of it. Willie loves you, and all he ever wanted was for you to_ show _him that you love him. And I know you do. If you can't see that _you_ are the reason that Willie moved away, and not me, then Willie is right. We can't reconcile our differences!" With that, Rachel turned and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

…

It was the next evening. Nels, Harriet, Willie and Rachel had returned from the lake early. Willie and Rachel were taking the evening train to Montana.

The Olesons/Daltons gathered at the train station. Everyone said their goodbyes. Willie and Rachel boarded the train and soon after, it took off.

"That's the second time we've had to watch our son roll away to Montana. And this time, it's for good," said Nels quietly to Harriet.

…

Willie and Rachel had been back in Montana for several days. Willie was looking for jobs in a newspaper while Rachel sat mending.

"Willie," said Rachel. "We need to tell your parents about their grandchild."

"How do you know Nellie hasn't already?" said Willie. Rachel had told him everything about her confrontation with Nellie.

"I just do," said Rachel simply.

"We'll tell them soon enough," said Willie.

Rachel put down her mending. "Willie this isn't right. Your mother's behavior has been unreasonable but so has yours."

"What?" said Willie putting down the paper for the first time.

"You are just as pig-headed as she is," said Rachel. "I know you want her to admit that she's wrong, but now you are, too."

Willie didn't say anything.

"Two wrongs, don't make a right Willie" said Rachel.

Suddenly they heard a buggy outside.

"What in the world?" said Rachel. She got up to peak through the curtain. "Willie," she said almost laughing in disbelief. "It's your mother!'

"What!" said Willie. He stood up and opened the door just in time for Harriet to walk in.

"I have something I want to say to both of you," she began as Willie closed the door. Willie stood behind Rachel took her shoulders protectively. Harriet stood in front of them.

"Rachel is right," said Harriet. "I was angry that you married her. It was never really about Rachel being a farmer's daughter; it was about my need to control my son's life. Willie I have been a fool, and I can only hope I haven't lost you for good."

Willie and Rachel stared at each other.

"I know that you moved to Montana to get away from me, Willie" said Harriet. "And if I'm being honest, I don't blame you. Not after the way I pushed you away. And I can see you two are settled here. But I hope you will consider visiting New York again. I promise you," said Harriet looking Rachel in the eye "I will try, no I _will _be kinder to you Rachel. There is room for both of us in Willie's life. I can make it work."

Willie and Rachel were still silent.

"I'm going to take my leave now," said Harriet. "I will be at the hotel until ten tomorrow. Perhaps we can have breakfast together?" she asked hopefully. Willie slowly nodded. With that Harriet turned back towards the door, opened it, and headed towards the buggy she had driven over in.

"Mother wait," said Willie as Harriet started down the steps. "You came all this way just to say those things?

Harriet came back up the steps and stood in the doorway. "It was important that I told you in person," she said. "After you two left I did lot of thinking. I realized that I had nothing against you, Rachel, before I found out you were engaged to my son. You were a nice girl who came with her father to the mercantile. You still are that girl… young woman."

"Thank you," said Rachel.

"Willie, I would be lying if I said that I agreed with your decision to marry so young. I still think you should have waited until you were more financially settled _But_," Harriet continued noticing Willie's wary look "I can't argue with _who _you married. You are a fine young woman Rachel, I know you love my son and will be there with him through the hard times. Because believe me, there _will _be hard times."

Willie and Rachel exchanged looks of disbelief and joy.

"And Nellie didn't tell you _anything_ Mother?" asked Willie.

"About what?" said Harriet looking genuinely confused. "She and Nels give me a good lecture if that's what you mean."

"No, never mind," said Willie. Rachel looked at him and mouthed _I told you so_.

"Come inside Mother," said Willie, who closed the front door again. "Pa and Rachel are right, I _am_ pig-headed. Mother, you better sit down. Rachel and I have some news."

After the three sat down, Willie turned to his wife. "I'll let Rachel tell you," he said.

"I'm going to have a baby!" said Rachel beaming.

"What? Oh!" gasped Harriet putting her hand to her mouth. "I'm going to be a grandmother again!" Harriet didn't know whether to faint or cry.

"Now it's my turn to admit I'm wrong," said Willie. "Mother you're right. I _did _move here to get away from you. I wanted to hurt you. I told myself I would never forgive you for not accepting my marriage, because I wanted your approval even more than I wanted Pa's."

"More than Nels?" asked Harriet taken aback.

"Mother," said Willie smiling. "Pa's pretty easy to please. Not to take anything away from Rachel, _or Pa_, but I knew Pa would come around. It would have meant more to me if you approved because you're hard to please. It would have been something special."

"Oh Willie," said Harriet smiling. "You know me so well."

Willie nodded "I know that you and Pa were disappointed that I didn't go to college. But I didn't expect you two to agree with me, just to accept my decision."

"And I understand that now," said Harriet. "But Willie, I really must return to the hotel before it gets dark."

Willie and Rachel gave each other a long and significant look. They nodded at each other.

"Harriet," said Rachel. "We'd like you to stay here instead of the hotel."

"I'll go back and get your stuff," added Willie.

"Really?" said Harriet in an almost childlike tone. "I'd love to! Rachel we can work on a list of things for the baby before I leave tomorrow. If that's okay," she said trying not to be too overbearing.

"Thanks Harriet," said Rachel. "But we actually need you to stay a little longer."

"Oh?" said Harriet.

"We're going to need a few days to get things in order, if we want to move to New York for good," said Willie.

Harriet looked amazed. "You're coming back?" she asked. "For good?"

"Yes!" Rachel replied beaming.

"Oh, I don't know what to say!" Harriet's tears flowed freely as she spoke. "Tomorrow I will send Nels a wire and tell him that I've decided to stay for a few days. Won't he be surprised when I return with you two!"

"They _all _will be surprised," said Rachel.

Willie stood up. "I'm going to bundle up so I can get your stuff from the hotel," he said to Harriet. He walked down the hall, into the master bedroom.

"Let me show to your room, Harriet" said Rachel.

Harriet stood up and hugged Rachel, congratulating the expectant mother one more time. As Willie headed out, Harriet and Rachel headed towards the guest room.

And so the road to reconciliation began.

The End

Stayed tuned for Episode Seven


	7. The Biggest Dream

**After the Prairie**: A continuation of the lives of Michael London's _Little House On The Prairie _TV characters.

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

**Episode Seven:** The Biggest Dream

Featured Characters: Charles and James

October 1890 – This episode takes places during the same time period as the previous episode, just focusing on different characters.

Charles Ingalls was exploring. It was after work and he decided to look at different stores in the area. He had just exited a store that sold hand-made furniture. Interestingly enough, the store manager told him that most of the lumber that was used to carve the furniture came from _Hunter's Sawmill_, where Charles worked.

The next store Charles visited sold instruments, including many fancy fiddles, or violins as the shopkeeper called them. Charles had no interest in getting a new fiddle; he was only curious about what the new ones looked like.

Charles left that store and turned a corner. Down the street he saw a construction site. He decided to get a closer look at what the men were building. As he neared the site a well-dressed man stepped in front of him.

"Good afternoon sir," said the man. "I noticed you coming this way. I must warn you that we don't allow people to get too close to the construction site, for safety reasons."

"Believe me, I understand," said Charles. He looked around the man at the site again. "It looks like that's going to be quite a nice building once it's finished," he said.

The man seemed more interested in Charles now. "Do you do construction work?"

"I do a little of a lot of things but I wouldn't consider myself a professional at construction, no" admitted Charles.

The man studied Charles. "You seem like you know enough to get around," he said. "What type of work do you do now?"

"I work at _Hunter's Sawmill_. You know transport, cutting, that kind of thing."

"Ah," said the man nodding. "Tell me how much do you get paid?"

"I'm sorry but my pay isn't something I discuss," said Charles politely.

"Fair enough," said the man. He took out a card from his pocket along with a pencil and wrote a figure on it. "This is the wage I pay my new employees," he said as he handed the card to Charles.

Charles glanced at it and raised his eyebrows.

The man smiled, seeing that Charles was impressed. "If you ever become interested in construction, send me a note."

Charles looked at the card again, and handed it back to the him. "Thank you," he said. "Your offer is very generous, but I'm happy where I'm working. See, it's not about the money for me. Mr. Hunter, the man I've been working for, is a fair man, and I make a good living."

The man nodded. "You're very loyal to this Mr. Hunter, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Charles frankly. "He's been good to me."

"I admire that," said the man. "If only all man had your loyalty Mr-?"

"Ingalls," said Charles. "Charles Ingalls."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ingalls," said the man. "I'm Mitch Avot."

"Mr. Avot," said Charles shaking Mitch's hand.

"Well Mr. Ingalls," said Mitch, "I respect your loyalty to Mr. Hunter, but if you should ever need a job, I hope you keep me in mind." He held out the card to Charles again. Charles saw that Mitch wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Charles reluctantly accepted the card and stuck it in his wallet intending to throw it out later. "Thank you," said Charles. As Charles turned the other way, Mitch called out to him again. "Mr. Ingalls?"

"Yes?" asked Charles turning around.

"You did say _Hunter's_ Sawmillcorrect?"

"Correct," Charles replied. Charles waved to Mitch. "Good day to you."

…

James sighed. He was in the Ingalls' sitting room with Caroline, Carrie, Cassandra, and Grace. The Ingalls women were pouring over a fashion catalogue.

"Oh look at this corset Ma," said Carrie pointing.

"That looks painful," announced Cassandra. "Why would anyone want to wear one?"

"A corset can be very helpful, Cassandra" said Caroline.

_I'm glad I don't need one, _Cassandra thought, but then silently scolded herself for the unkind thought.

"I'd wear one," declared Grace. The other women stared at the tomboyish girl. "If it means I can wear _that_ dress," she said pointing.

Caroline examined the dress which had a very narrow waist, shown next to corset as an example. "Oh that is pretty," she said. "But you'll have to wait until you're older to wear long dresses, Grace."

Grace sighed. She was never old enough for _anything_.

"Ma," said James, who was sitting in Charles's chair. sounding bored. "When is Pa coming home?"

"I told you James," said Caroline looking up from the catalogue, "it will be soon. Your Pa wanted to look in some of shops. Besides," she said more gently noticing James's look "I think he just wanted some time for himself. He's been very busy lately."

"I know," James admitted sighing. As the Ingalls women continued looking at the catalogue James left the sitting room and went up the stairs. On his way up he heard the four women giggling and sighed again.

In his bedroom, James opened a drawer and took a picture of him and Albert. He took it out of the frame and read the back.

"To my little brother, James. I'll always be by your side, Albert."

James looked upward. "I sure wish you were with me right now, Albert" he said.

Everyone in the family thought that Albert's death had been hardest on Charles and Laura. But sixteen-year-old James never told anyone that Albert's death was very hard on him as well. Albert had helped James find his place in the Ingalls family. Now that Albert was gone, James was starting to feel out of place again.

James put the picture back the frame and placed it on his desk. Then he began his homework.

…

James was practically silent during the walk to school with his sisters and Jenny Wilder. Normally he walked with his friend Harold, but Harold had been out of school because of a (thankfully) mild case of measles.

When they got to school Jenny spotted Elmer Miles in the hallway.

"Hey look it's Elmer!" she cried and Carrie and Cassandra exchanged knowing looks.

Jenny waved at Elmer and walked towards him. Carrie started towards him as well but Cassandra hung back and looked at James.

"James, is everything all right? You've been kind of quiet all morning."

"Yeah sis," said James smiling. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I have a math test at the end of the week. You know how hard my teacher is."

"Okay," said Cassandra slowly. She glanced at Jenny, Elmer, and Carrie and turned back to James. "James, I love being a part of the Ingalls family, but you and I will always be Coopers, too. Please let me know if you want to talk."

"Thanks Cassandra," said James hugging his sister. "By the way, I also love being an Ingalls."

Cassandra smiled before she walked away.

…

Charles was measuring a plank of wood at the sawmill when he overheard O'Malley the foreman.

"Excuse me sir, but can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Hunter."

"All right," replied O'Malley, "but please don't walk through our work area."

"I'm sorry," the man replied. Charles looked up at this moment.

"Mr. Ingalls!" the man cried.

It took a moment for Charles to remember who the man was. It was Mitch Avot from the day before.

"Mr. Avot!" said Charles approaching and shaking the Mitch's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Mitch. "This is a sawmill and I own a construction company. I'm here to talk to Mr. Hunter about purchasing some lumber. I figure I can get a better deal buying direct from the mill instead of a lumberyard."

Charles smiled. "I'm sure you will."

…

"Mr. Avot," said Jake Hunter. "Welcome."

The two shook hands and Mitch took a seat in Jake's office.

"I must admit I was surprised when I received your call requesting an appointment this morning. Luckily I had a cancellation," Jake said as he settled back into his seat.

"Well I know it's short notice," said Mitch crossing his legs "But I always say, act fast or lose faster."

"Hmm…" said Jake. "I like that. It's short and to the point. I assume you're here to discuss a lumber contract."

"Yes," replied Mitch. "I need more lumber for the buildings I'm constructing."

"All right," said Jake taking out some papers. "These are the standard figures for a lumber contract."

Mitch looked it over, and raised his eyebrows.

"This is rather steep isn't it?" he said.

Now it was Jake who raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Avot, you'll find that my prices are more than fair when you see the quality of lumber I provide."

"I pay less at a lumberyard. I thought it would be cheaper to be the buy the lumber wholesale!" Mitch exclaimed.

Jake was startled. "You say that you pay _less _at a lumberyard?" Jim asked. "No lumberyard I sell to would charge less for lumber than a mill. Folks pay extra for the convenience of having the yard near them. I charge wholesale, but I'm also outside the city."

"Mr. Hunter," said Mitch. "I assure you that yards I'm buying from charge less than you do."

"Then it's not quality lumber," said Jake frankly.

Mitch stood up suddenly. "I must say, Mr. Hunter, I take offense to your comment."

Jake sighed to himself. He often put his foot in his mouth. He stood up as well. "Look, Mr. Avot, I am only telling you the truth. I provide the best lumber in the state. If you speak with other contractors they'll confirm that."

"I think I have heard enough," said Mitch. "Good day, Mr. Hunter," with that he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

…

Charles stopped his work when he saw Mitch Avot walking briskly away from the office building.

"What's with him?" said O'Malley to no one in particular.

Charles looked at O'Malley. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Ingalls!" O'Malley exclaimed annoyed that Charles has stopped his work.

Charles approached Mitch, a look of concern on his face. "Mr. Avot? What's the matter?"

"Mr. Ingalls it's nothing you should worry about," Mitch protested.

"Why don't you tell me and let me decide." Charles knew he was being noisy, but he couldn't imagine what his boos could have done to upset Mr. Avot.

"The prices your boss charges for lumber, well they're outrageous. I'm able to get the lumber cheaper if I buy it retail."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Charles. "There must be a misunderstanding."

"There's no misunderstanding, Mr. Ingalls" Mitch continued. "Your boss seems to think that he can charge as much as he wants. He claims that he sells the best lumber in the state."

"Well, that's most likely true," said Charles. "Folks come a long way for his lumber."

"That may be," said Mitch "but it doesn't mean he should take advantage of that by charging high prices and keeping the extra profit. I'm just a humble man, Mr. Ingalls. I built my company from the ground up. These men who just get everything handed to them-"

"Now just a minute," said Charles holding up a hand. "Mr. Hunter had to work to get where he's at, too."

"Well he's forgotten where he came from," said Mitch bitterly.

"I think this is a misunderstanding," Charles repeated. "Later this afternoon, I'll have a talk with Mr. Hunter myself and clear things up."

"I would appreciate that, Mr. Ingalls," said Mitch. "After all you know your boss better than I do. Thank you," the two men shook hands.

…

"Mr. Cooper-Ingalls!"

James looked up from his math book and started at the teacher.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"What is the answer to the problem on the board?"

James stared at the algebra problem for a while, and looked at the teacher guiltily. "I don't know sir," he admitted.

"Well if you had been paying attention in class, you would know. I just taught the class how to solve this type of problem."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't daydream in my class again. You are to do all the problems on page fifty-five in addition to your normal assignment. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," James sighed. Some of the boy in the class smirked, while some of the girls giggled, but one girl looked at James sympathetically.

…

After class, James walked out in hallway. He went to meet his sisters and Jenny when the girl form his class approached him.

"That teacher's not very nice is he?" she said.

"Not to me," said James. "He only likes people who are good at math."

"Then I guess I don't have to worry," the girl mumbled to herself. James rolled his eyes. "I'm Jessica," the girl said changing the subject. She stuck out her hand.

James was a little surprised, since it wasn't customary for a woman extend her hand first, but he shook it anyway.

"I'm James," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you James," said Jessica smiling. She was a petite girl. _Even with her heels she was barley taller than Cassandra_, James thought. She wore her honey-brown hair in a bun at the back of her head. Her dress was pretty and made of a quality material, but practical.

James and Jessica continued walking, when they ran into Jenny, Carrie and Cassandra.

"Hi James," said Jenny.

"Oh, hi you guys," said James. "This is my, uh, friend Jessica."

The other the girls exchanged a knowing look. James blushed.

"Um, these are my sisters Carrie and Cassandra, and my cousin Jenny, well sort of."

"Actually I think I'm his niece," said Jenny laughing. "I live with his older sister who's my aunt."

"It's nice to meet you Jenny, you too Carrie and Cassandra." The other two greeted Jessica. Jessica looked at James expectantly.

"Well…" James began slowly. "I might be home a little later than normal."

"All right, James" said Carrie, deciding to help him. "We'll see you later, but before supper."

With that Carrie, Jenny, and Cassandra left.

…

"Charles, how is your family doing?"

It was after work and Charles was sitting in Jake Hunter's office.

"They're doing well, thank you" said Charles.

"And how is little Grace?"

"She's doing a lot better," said Charles. "She's made a friend, Matthew Simms."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jake replied. He had a special interest in Grace, because he had been the one to convince her not to run away from home. "So what can I for you?" Jake asked.

"I want to talk about Mr. Avot, who was in here is this morning."

"Oh yes," said Jake sighing. "He wanted a lumber contract. That didn't go very well."

"Well, I had met him the day before, and told him where I worked. I told him today that there must have been a misunderstanding. He says that you're charging more than some lumberyards."

Jake sighed. "I wonder if that is true," he mused.

"I don't see why he would lie about it," said Charles.

"But how can a lumberyard charge less than I do without losing their shirts?" said Jake more to himself than Charles.

"He says that you're operating at a higher profit," said Charles, without taking sides.

Jake opened a drawer. "Let me show you something Charles," said Jake. "These are the standard prices for a lumber contract."

Charles looked over the figures. "They are a little in the high side, compared to what I've seen" he said.

"Charles," said Jake frankly. "This isn't Minnesota. My running costs are higher than what you're probably used to."

"I know the cost of living is different, Mr. Hunter" said Charles. "But Avot says he is getting his lumber cheaper from somewhere."

"You must excuse me for saying this, Charles" said Jake "but if it's cheaper, I don't think it's up to the same standards as my lumber."

"What about the other mills in the state? Are they charging as much?"

"I charge a little more," said Jake. "But people are paying for the quality."

"Well the quality can't be that must better, to justify the price can it?" Charles shrugged simply trying to see things from both sides.

"Charles," said Jake. "If you compare my prices to the lumberyards, you'll find it's a good deal. And if you compare it to the other mills, you'll see it's not that much more. I am a modest man, Charles, but I know my lumber is quality and it to get that quality, my running costs have to be higher."

While he thought that Jake had a point about the running costs, Mitch Avot's words came back to him. "_This is the wage I pay my new employees"_ Avot had said. The amount he had written on the card was nearly twice as much as Charles was making now. But Jake Hunter was a good man. "Well, I'm not sure what to think to be honest, but I'm sorry things didn't go well with Mr. Avot."

"Me too, Charles," said Jake.

…

"…and I'm still not sure what to think."

Charles was talking to Isaiah Edwards after work. The two men sat at a table in restaurant near the mill drinking coffee.

"Maybe this Avot fellow knows more about business than Mr. Hunter," Charles continued. "I mean, maybe he's figured out how to lower running costs, and pass that profit on to his men."

"Maybe," said Isaiah rubbing his beard. "But, no lumberyard I know of is charging less than Jake Hunter is."

"But Avot says that he's getting lumber cheaper. He must be getting it from a place that doesn't buy from Mr. Hunter," Charles said.

"That would explain why some yards are charging more," said Isaiah. "if Hunter's prices are the highest in the state, so the yards he's selling to have got to charge higher prices," said Almanzo.

Charles nodded when he suddenly remembered that he never took the card out of his wallet. "Look at this," he showed Isaiah the card Avot had given him.

"What's that?" Isaiah asked.

"That's how much Avot is paying his new employees," said Charles.

Isaiah whistled. "His _new _employees?"

"Yep," said Charles. "If he can afford to pay his men that much, he must have figured out how to run his business cheaper."

"They're not in the same business, Charles" said Isaiah.

"No, but you know as well as I do that the pay should be about the same," said Charles. "There has to be a reason Avot can afford to pay more."

"Now Charles," said Isaiah. "I know what you're thinking, but don't do anythin' rash. Hunter's a good man."

"He _is_ a good man," Charles agreed. "but maybe Avot is the better man to work for."

Isaiah looked doubtful. "I think you really should think on this a spell."

Charles continued. "Now, I don't see the harm in having a talk with Avot. I'm going to head over there right now." Charles put down his change to pay for his coffee and left.

Isaiah hoped Charles knew what he was doing.

…

James and Jessica had been wandering around the city for nearly two hours. James was carrying Jessica's books and walking her home.

"This way," said Jessica as they turned a corner.

James looked at their surroundings confused. There were no houses in this area. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," said Jessica smiling.

They walked past some men and inside a small building. The receptionist waved them past. Jessica knocked and someone told her to come in to the back office.

"Hi uncle," she said. Another man sat in the chair across from her uncle.

The man in the other chair turned around.

"Pa?" said James in confusion.

Jessica looked amused. "Mr. Ingalls," she said extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Hello," said Charles smiling at the young woman and glancing at James. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Pa?" said James.

"He's talking to me, my boy" said Mitch Avot. "I see you've met my niece."

James blushed. "Uh…yeah. She's in my math class," said James. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Mitch nodded. "Well why don't you two go outside for a bit? I have some business to discuss with your Pa."

…

"So how are you going to tell Ma?" James said as he and Charles walked home.

"I don't know yet," Charles admitted. "But if I start working for Mr. Avot it could change our lives. We could have the big house again, and Grace would have a real bedroom."

"Pa," said James. "You know those things don't matter to us. I know you want to make things better for our family, but we're happy the way we are."

"I know money means a bunch of nothing if there's no love behind it," Charles agreed "but it's good to be able save in case of bad times. With this job I could save more."

"I guess you're right," James admitted. "Besides Mr. Avot seems like a nice man."

"You mean his niece seems like a nice young lady," Charles corrected grinning.

…

"I just don't know about this Charles," said Caroline later that night in their bedroom.

"Caroline, think what it could do for our family," said Charles.

"What my job as the Olesons' and your pay at Mr. Hunter's we make more than enough. Remember I even considered not working."

"All right," said Charles. "I know we don't _need _the money, but we could _use _it. That was always our problem in Walnut Grove. We never could put any money away for the hard times. We were able to do that in Burr Oak, but we went through a lot of our savings with Albert's medical bills and the move. This job will allow us to save more. Besides what if one of the girls wants to go teaching college like you did?"

"Or James," Caroline countered. "Men can be teachers, too."

Charles nodded sheepishly. "I know. Look, I won't be working any more than I do now. Mr. Avot assumed me that I'd do a normal hours.."

"But Mr. Hunter is a good man. And after what he did for Grace-"

"I will never forget what he did for Grace," Charles said. "But I'm not going to let my friendship with the man keep me from providing as well as I can for the family. Avot pays his men nearly twice as much-"

"That doesn't mean he's a better man to work for," advised Caroline.

"But Avot must be passing more of his profits on to his workers. I think this is the right decision Caroline, but I won't make it unless you approve."

"I appreciate that," said Caroline. "I want you to be happy Charles, and I also wants what's best for our family. We could have the life we had in Burr Oak. If you think things will be better working for Mr. Avot, then so be it. I just hope Mr. Hunter understands."

"I think he will, and I'm _sure_ things will be better," said Charles smiling.

Caroline smiled back and they shared a lingering kiss before Charles turned out the light.

…

Charles turned in his resignation to Jake Hunter in person. The older man wished Charles well and told Charles there were no hard feelings, and that he's see Charles in church in Sundays.

…

Charles showed up for work at the construction site the next day. Mitch came out of his office to greet Charles personally. "Welcome Ingalls. Glad to have you on board. This is Taylor, your foreman. You'll be taking orders directly from him." said Mitch.

"Yes sir," said Charles. Mitch retreated back to his office.

"Okay Ingalls," said Taylor glancing at the retreating figure of his boss "You'll be cutting up some boards over here," he directed him.

Charles gave him a look. "I thought I was going to be doing some construction," said Charles. "You can buy chopped up lumber."

"We do that," said Taylor. "But then we cut it to our own specifications. Mr. Avot is very particular about that."

"All right," said Charles slowly. He got to work.

…

"How was your first day, Ingalls?" said Avot when Charles came into his office.

"To be honest, sir" said Charles "I thought I'd be working on some of the construction. I was just sawing boards today. I did that at Hunter's Sawmill, but it made sense at the mill. This is a construction site."

"Charles, you will get to do construction. But you're new here, and you have to work your way up to that. I always have my new men start with cutting up boards."

"Well see," said Charles. "I may be new to you, but I've been building things for a long time. I built three houses for my family, and helped my son-in-law build a fourth. I didn't take this job to start over," he said respectfully.

"Don't worry," said Mitch. "It's just my standard policy. It has nothing to do with your skills. Besides once you get your pay. I'm sure you'll want to do something nice for your family with it."

"That's true," said Charles. "I've been meaning to wallpaper my daughter's room."

…

"Oh I see, it makes a lot more sense now," said James as they looked at the math book.

It was nearly two weeks later. Jessica had been tutoring James in math. He had managed to get a 86 on his last exam, thanks in no small part of Jessica. They were going over the next lesson together after having enjoyed their lunch.

"Are you looking forward supper tonight?" Jessica asked.

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," said Jessica. "It's just my uncle, not my father."

"You never talk about your Ma or Pa," said James. "Did they pass on?"

"No," said Jessica. She suddenly found staring at the grass very interesting. "It was nothing like that. I'm sorry that you had to lose your real parents," she said suddenly.

"I miss them," James admitted. "But in a way I'm lucky. Most kids only get two parents, I have four."

"You really are something James Cooper-Ingalls," said Jessica.

She reached out and squeezed his hand.

…

"Welcome James! Welcome!"

Mitch Avot greeted James that evening personally. Behind him stood a shy little boy.

"Who's this?" James asked.

"This," said Jessica pulling the boy out from behind Mitch. "Is my cousin Aaron. He's staying with us while his parents are out of town until next week." Jessica wore a lavender dining dress.

"And he has a big birthday coming up!" Mitch exclaimed. He looked at Jams. "I'm building him a tree house in my yard." He looks back at Aaron. "Tell James how old you will be, Aaron."

"Five," said the boy shying, holding up a hand.

"Five's a great age," said James kneeling down to Aaron's level. "You can start learning how to catch a ball!"

Aaron grinned at James. A few minutes later a maid came from the dining room.

"Supper is served," she said.

…

After supper, James and Jessica went outside to the yard and took a walk.

"I like your Uncle's house," said James. "It's big, but in a cozy way."

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. She stopped a moment later. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, James" she said

"About what?" James asked.

Jessica sighed. "The reason I left my parents, came to live with my uncle, and went to public school is because my parents wanted me to behave a certain way. I mean I'm _sixteen_. That makes me a grown woman," she said defiantly. "I know you're supposed to honor your parents, but you don't know my parents James."

"Yeah you _are_ supposed to honor them," agreed James. "But they have to honor you, too. They can't run your life for you," he said.

"They wouldn't approve of you," said Jessica. "Even though you have the most loving family I've ever seen, they wouldn't approve."

"Does your uncle like me?" James asked.

"Yes he does," she grinned. "He likes you a lot. He's not like my parents, even if my father _is _his brother."

"Siblings aren't always alike," said James. "My sisters Carrie and Cassandra are different."

Jessica nodded. "Uncle Mitchell likes your father a lot, too. He says he's very loyal."

They looked at the autumn sky then and how it changed colors as the sun was beginning to set.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," said James slowly. They a brief, but gentle kiss before holding hands and watched the sunset.

…

"Pa!" Grace squealed. "I love it! Thank you!" She hugged Charles happily.

Grace finally had wallpaper on her tiny bedroom that had once been a storage closet. With the window and wallpaper, Grace's little room looked like it had always been meant to a a bedroom.

"Glad you do, darlin'" said Charles. "Now comes downstairs. "I have a surprise for all of you."

Downstairs the Ingalls clan gathered in the living room.

"Well," Charles began. "As you know, I've been putting most of our extra money away in savings. But I wanted to get Grace her wallpaper, and now I'm going to let everyone buy one new outfit. A store-brought outfit, for every day."

Due to their better financial situation in Burr Oak, the Ingalls had store-brought clothes for Sundays and special occasions. Caroline still sewed their clothing for everyday use, though the clothes they wore every day now looked more like the Sunday clothes they had once worn in Walnut Grove.

"We've never had store-bought outfits for school," said Cassandra.

"Well you each only get one," said Charles. "After all, your Ma's sewing can't be beat."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you Charles."

"I like the clothes Ma makes us," said Carrie "because of all the work she puts into them. But it's fun to have both I guess," she smiled though in the back of her mind she wondered if Pa was getting carried away.

"We'll go shopping on Saturday," said Charles.

…

The next Monday, Carrie, Cassandra, James, Jenny and Elmer Miles ran into Nancy in the hallway at after school. Nancy looked at the three Ingalls siblings wearing their store-brought school clothes and nodded her approval.

"It's about time you had some decent clothes for school," she began. "Too bad you can't look as good Jenny," she said.

"I look good on the inside," said Jenny. "Sometime you would know nothing about," she finished.

Nancy glowered at them as Jessica Avot approached.

"Hi Jessica!" said Nancy cheerfully.

"Hello Nancy," said Jessica with a tight face. Jessica had met Nancy at the Olesons' restaurant the week before, and found Nancy to be as unpleasant as everyone else did.

"Why don't you come over to my place this afternoon?" Nancy said. "Mother has some new lace curtains all the way from Paris."

"No thank you," said Jessica. "James and I have something to do."

Nancy stepped in front of Jessica looking down at the shorter girl. "You should be friends with me Jessica, because we're both rich."

Jessica sidestepped Nancy. "First of all," said Jessica meeting Nancy's eye, "not that it matters to me, but you're not rich. And second, I would never be friends with the likes of you."

Cassandra giggled, James and Jenny exchanged smirks and Carrie tried her best not to smile. Elmer just shook his head at Nancy who walked off in a huff.

"Ugh," said Jessica. "I don't know how you all put up with her," she said.

"We kind of have to," said Jenny. "Aunt Caroline works with her parents."

"Well Jessica and I will see you guys later," said James.

"Bye," said Jenny, Carrie, and Cassandra in a sing-song voice waving. Cassandra made kissy faces at James.

Elmer looked at the three girls and laughed. "Poor James. I feel sorry for him having to deal with the three of you."

"I'm just looking out for my big brother," said Cassandra innocently.

Elmer shook his head. "Anyway. I was wondering if you three would like to go to Thompson's bookshop with me. There's some new stuff our English teacher recommended I read."

Carrie and Cassandra exchanged looks. "Ma's working extra tonight. Cassandra and I have to get home and start supper."

"We do?" Cassandra asked confused. "_Oh _right." She nodded after Carrie gave her a pointed look. The two scurried off.

"Shall we?" said Elmer to Jenny and the two walked off.

…

"Aaron's really excited about his birthday party," said Jessica to James as they walked after school.

"That's great," said James. They came to a corner. "Well I better head straight home," said James. "Gotta study math."

"All right," said Jessica. "Good bye, James" she said smiling. "See you at the birthday party tonight."

…

Charles had been working for Mitch Avot for more than three weeks and was getting frustrated. He still wasn't doing any construction work. At least at Hunters Sawmill, he had done a variety of jobs and felt like he was getting a challenge. He couldn't understand why he was getting paid almost twice as much to do half the work. He decided to have a frank talk with Mitchell Avot.

The time came when everyone was leaving work, but Charles stayed behind. Some of the men were giving him funny looks as they left.

Taylor, the foreman, walked into the yard and was startled to see Charles still there.

"Ingalls?" he said. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just thought I'd have a talk with Mr. Avot," he said.

"He's very impressed with you," said Taylor.

Charles looked at Taylor in the eye. "Then why haven't I moved on to construction? All I've been doing since I stared is sawing boards."

"We all have to start somewhere," said Taylor blandly. "Besides think of it this way: you're getting paid a bundle to do the work any ten year boy handy with a saw can do!" Taylor left out a loud guffaw, but Charles wasn't laughing.

"I like to know I'm earning the pay I'm getting," said Charles solemnly.

"Take it easy Ingalls!" said Taylor who was coughing between laughs. He began wheezing.

"You alright?" Charles asked.

"Just… my asthma," said Taylor.

"I better get you to the doctor," said Charles.

"No!" Taylor insisted between wheezes. "I have a pickup!" But Taylor weakened by his asthma attack, didn't resist when Charles walked him to the wagon and took him to the nearest hospital.

"Ingalls," said Taylor before he was taken in for medical care "Just return the wagon to the construction yard. Don't tell Avot about this."

But Charles had other ideas on his mind. After he left the hospital, he decided to do the pickup himself. After all, he'd be doing Taylor a favor, and then maybe Avot would see the he could do more.

Charles looked at the invoice Taylor left on the wagon seat and directed the horses towards the address. He found himself heading down some narrow streets. "This can't be right," he said to himself, but at the end of the next street, he found a sign that said "Phelps Lumber Factory".

He knocked on the larger door, and a tall man with broad shoulders opened the door. "Who are you?" the man demanded.

"I'm here from Avot's Construction," replied Charles.

"No," said the man shaking his head. "You don't look like one of their men."

"I'm here for Taylor," said Charles holding up the invoice.

"Oh well then you must be all right," the man decided after looking the invoice over. "Besides I know Avot is expecting this lumber today."

"Yep," Charles nodded as if in agreement.

"Drive the wagon up near the loading door," said the man. Charles hopped back in the wagon and drove it closer. The man called inside and soon several man began loading up the wagon with lumber and boxes of nails. After they were done, Charles looked back at the lumber, stared at it, and quickly hopped off the wagon. He inspected the lumber.

What Charles found was lumber with holes and termite and water damage. He lifted one board and found it to be flimsy.

"What is this?" Charles demanded. "This is scrap lumber!"

"Well it ain't from Hunter's Sawmill, that's for sure!" the man laughed. "But it's exactly what Avot ordered."

Charles looked at the man, the man was bigger than Charles. Charles considered taking the man on, but a better idea presented himself. He hopped back on the wagon.

"You'll be hearing from Mr. Avot, I'm sure," Charles said angrily before riding off.

…

"Charles, what you doing here so late?" said Mitch Avot in his office chair.

"I need to show you something, Mr. Avot," said Charles as they walked outside. "You see I did the pickup for Taylor and-"

"You did the pickup?" said Mitch sternly.

"Taylor was having some trouble breathing so I took him to the nearest hospital. I thought I'd do him a favor."

"You're not authorized for pickup, Ingalls" said Mitch more angry this time.

Charles looked taken aback. "Well I'm sorry, but I thought I'd be doing you a favor."

Mitch's face immediately softened. "I guess you're right, Charles," he said. "Now what did you want to show me?"

Charles took Mitch the wagon loaded with the bad lumber. "This, Mr. Avot," Charles explained. "This 'Phelps Lumber Factory' is trying to cheat you on the lumber." Charles picked up water-damaged board and showed it to Avot.

Avot took the board, studied it carefully and smiled. "This looks like it could be used for something."

"I wouldn't even use that piece as kindling for a fire," said Charles.

Avot sighed to himself. "All right Charles," he said. "It's a little early, but you've proven your loyalty. I'm going to let you in on the family secret." He laughed at his own joke.

Mitch motioned for Charles to follow him to where a building was being erected. "Take a good look at the frame Charles," said Mitch.

Charles looked at the frame on the building and saw weak spots everywhere. He touched a board, and was startled to discover that it wasn't nailed in a sturdily as he would like.

"You can't build a frame this way," said Charles in shock. "The entire building will start wearing out years before it should."

Mitch laughed. "I can Charles, and I will. As for the building I use just enough of the good material to make it look good and to keep it standing. If it falls apart in a couple of years, that's not my problem."

Charles realized something then. "That's why you haven't put me on construction yet. All I've been doing since I started is sawing the 'good' materials."

"That's right," said Mitch. "You don't think I'd let my new men in on the secret without them proving their loyalty do you?"

"You can't allow this building to be completed like this," said Charles putting his hand on part of the frame. "No inspector would ever-"

Mitch laughed heartily. "Inspector? Charles the inspector's never come around here. I made sure of that."

"So, you bought people off?" said Charles angrily.

"I bought _you_ off," Mitch pointed out. "You left your old job because I offered you more money." Charles face fell as he realized Mitch was right. Mitch continued. "How do you think I can afford to pay so much? I have to take shortcuts somewhere."

Charles put his shame aside for a moment. "You can't take shortcuts when it means cheating decent people," said Charles evenly. "I feel sorry for whoever had this built."

"Don't," said Mitch. "All after, it wasn't you!"

Charles walked closer to Mitch and grabbed him by the collar.

"You're going to stop what you're doing, or I'm going to the authorities."

Mitch shoved Charles's hands off his collar. "Just try that Ingalls," he said squarely. "I'll make sure you're buried along with me. Do you think they'll really believe you weren't in on it from the beginning? Besides you wouldn't want to disappoint your family, they're becoming accustomed to their new lifestyle. I hear little Grace loves her wallpaper."

Charles grabbed him by the collar again.

"Think of all the men you'll be hurting," said Mitch holding up a hand. "If I go out of business a lot of men lose their jobs. Decent men, like you."

Charles let go of him angrily. "No decent man would build a building like this,"

"A lot of decent men would do anything for money," said Mitch. "Besides, they know the consequences if they don't. Think about your youngest child Grace, growing up without her father while you rot in prison!"

Charles threw Mitch Avot a blow to the face for that comment, saw that he had knocked Mitch out, turned around, and left in disgust.

…

"Come on Aaron, let's go outside."

James, Jessica, her cousin Aaron, Aaron's parents and some other children were in the backyard of Mitch Avot's house for the Aaron's fifth birthday party. It was just about five-thirty in the afternoon.

"I wonder where my uncle is," said Jessica.

"He probably had to work late," said James.

"You're right," Jessica agreed. She then noticed her little cousin was reluctant to go into his tree house. His birthday guests looked impatient.

"Hey," she said kneeling down to his level. "As the birthday boy, you should be the first one in the tree house."

"No," said Aaron shaking his head.

"Come on, honey" said Aaron's mother.

"Yeah," said Aaron's father. "Your uncle had this tree house built just for you."

Jessica winked at Aaron's parents, coming up with an idea. "Even though you should be first, I'll try it for you."

James smiled at Jessica as she climbed up the ladder. The tree house and the ladder had been painted white.

"It's really nice inside," said Jessica. She poked her head out the door. "Come on up Aaron."

Aaron still was shaking his head no, as some of the boys he invited encouraged him to try. Jessica said. "Well that I guess I've have to come down and get you, then." She was grinning. James smiled at her affection for her cousin.

"Boy, it sure would be fun for a little boy to run around in here," she said loudly. Aaron's parents exchanged smiles as Jessica began jumping and running around eagerly. Suddenly James heard a creak and saw some boards starting to crack.

"Jessica!" James exclaimed.

Jessica screamed as she fell through the bottom of the tree house and to the ground.

"Jessica!" James exclaimed running to her. Aaron and some of the other little boys started to cry.

"I need a doctor," said Jessica who was laying on her side.

…

Jessica was taken to the nearest hospital, and her Uncle Mitch, who had woken up from being knocked out by Charles, came to visit her. Unfortunately for Mitch, he was arrested right there in the hospital. For Charles there had been no question of what he had to do. Charles had gone to the authorities and reported on Mitch's shady construction practices immediately. They admitted to Charles that they had already been investing Mr. Avot themselves, but until now none of his employees had come forward. After Charles's tip, they were able to gather evidence that Mitch purchased and used rotted lumber in his construction projects, and covered the frameworks and the foundations with good materials to hide the fact from those who purchased the buildings. They also discovered that he had bribed a city official not to send any inspectors his way. In short, Mitch was far more conniving than anyone had imagined. As for the tree house, also made from bad lumber, he had became careless and didn't take into account that the smaller structure would have more pressure on it, and collapse easier.

As for Charles's involvement, Foreman Taylor verified that Charles knew nothing about the shady practices until the confrontation with Mitch, so no charges were filed against Charles, or the other men who had no knowledge of Avot's practices. The same, however, couldn't be said for the men who knowingly constructed buildings with the inferior materials and deceived the people who owned the buildings.

As for Jessica, she was now staying with Aaron and his parents. James went to pay her a visit two days later.

"Hi Jessica," said James shyly when he was admitted into the sitting room.

"James," she said quietly. Her left arm was in a sling and there was a bandage on her cheek on the same side, but any other injuries she had were not visible.

"I'm glad you're out the hospital," said James.

"Me too," she said weakly.

"So when will you be back in school?" James asked.

"James," said Jessica looking down. "I'm not returning to school. In fact I'm returning home to my parents."

"But I thought you hated it there," said James. "You said yourself that you didn't want your parents to control your life."

"Maybe I should," said Jessica dejectedly. "Look want not having their control has gotten me. I thought Uncle Mitchell was a good man."

"So did my Pa," James pointed out. "And he has a lot more life experience."

Jessica shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I'm going home."

"You can't Jessica! Please, you have to know that I-"

"James," she continued. "I haven't been honest with you. There's someone else."

"_What_?" James cried.

"Well, see there is this man. He just graduated from college last year. He has a good job and my parents want me to marry him. I told him I couldn't accept his ring, yet, but now I'm going to. He'll be good to me."

"_Yet_?!" James exclaimed. "You should have told me you were engaged!" James cried. "If I knew I _never_ would have-"

"James, I told you," said Jessica looked down at the rug. "I didn't accept his ring-"

"_Yet,_" he re-emphasized. "But you told him you'd think about it didn't you? Did you even mean to have something with me? Or where you just spending time with me until you made up your mind?"

"I _do_ like you, James-" Jessica began.

"-but did you ever mean for us to have something? Or did you just to wait a little longer before you got engaged?" James pressed.

Jessica couldn't look at him.

"I guess I have my answer," said James. "Goodbye, Jessica. I hope you will be happy. I really do." he said taking his leave of her.

…

That Friday evening, Charles was busy drinking coffee at restaurant alone. He was circling job listings in the newspaper.

"May I sit here?" said a voice.

Charles looked up to see Jake Hunter.

"Mr. Hunter," said Charles taken aback.

Jake sat down. "I heard about everything that happened," said Jake. "That Mitchell Avot is a piece of work."

"That he is," said Charles. "I just can't believe I couldn't see it."

"I did a little investigating of my own," said Jake. "It turns out that this Avot fellow recruits all his employees himself, he looks for men that are very loyal to their bosses and lures them away with higher pay."

"Like I was loyal to you," said Charles.

"He picked that fight with me," said Jake. "He knew perfectly well that my prices were fair."

"And I knew it too," admitted Charles. "I should have known that lumber had to be inferior."

"Even I believed that he must have found an honest way to cut costs. We all get caught up in something at one time or another," said Jake.

"Yes," said Charles. "And once again I got caught up in making more money. Once again I disappointed my family."

"Charles," said Jake. "They're aren't disappointed in you. They are happy with things as they always have been."

Charles looked at Jake again.

"See Charles, we all have our lots in life. Your lot wasn't to be a wealthy man, but to have a strong family. Most families love each other, but your family has a strength that most will never have."

Charles nodded.

"I know it's always been your dream to make it big in order to help your family, but you already have. Panning for gold, inheritances, designing tables: none of it will bring you true happiness. You already have what matters."

"That I do," said Charles.

"Then let go of this dream of being rich. It happened for me, but it's not meant for everyone. To tell the truth, I rather have a family like yours than all the money in the world."

"Thank you," said Charles.

"And there are two other things," said Jake. "First, I expect to see you back at the mill on Monday."

Charles couldn't believe it. "You mean it?" he said.

"Yes I do," said Jake. "Secondly, on the job you do have to call me Mr. Hunter like everyone else, but outside of that and as my friend I'd prefer it if you call me Jake."

"Sure thing, Jake" said Charles.

The two men shook hands and enjoyed some coffee together.

…

Charles went home that evening and told Carline what happened between him and Jake Hunter. Then he said that he needed to have a talk with the entire family.

"That sounds good," said Caroline. "But first you need to go upstairs and talk to James. He's really feeling down, and Cassandra and I finally got something out of him. I think he's ready to talk."

"All right," said Charles. "What's going on?"

Caroline told him everything she knew about Jessica Avot.

…

In his bedroom, James sat quietly at his desk.

"Son," said Charles entering his room. "Your Ma told me what happened."

"How could Jessica do it Pa?" James asked. "We were becoming so close, but it was all just a game to her."

"Maybe it wasn't," said Charles. "Maybe she really would have ended things with that other man for sure if she knew she had something special with you."

"But Pa," said James. "You should have heard her. You should have _seen_ her. She said that that other man would be good to her. She didn't even sound like she loved him, but that she was just glad that he would treat her well."

"Well, that's not for us to judge, if she loves him or not" said Charles.

"I guess not," said James. "But I wish I had known she was considering someone else so seriously."

Charles sighed. "She's young and she made some mistakes. You're both young." He remembered John Sanderson Jr., who had broken Mary's heart when he fell in love with someone else and lied about it. "Sometimes young people do things they shouldn't, when it comes to love, because they think they are protecting someone by lying, In reality they are hurting that person even more."

"I should have known not to carried away," said James. "That's how puppy love is. It happens so fast, but when you take time to really look at it, it's not always as great as it seems."

"I should have known, too" said Charles. "Mr. Avot's job offer wasn't what it seemed either."

"Yeah," said James.

"It's an important lesson," said Charles. "We've got to take risks in this life," he said "but we still need to keep our heads. If something sounds too good to be true, then it is. Everything good in life requires hard work. That's what makes it so good."

"Yeah," James agreed. He looked at his father. "That Mr. Avot thought he could scare you into keeping quiet. He sure was wrong."

"That he was," said Charles. "But I sure did let him take me for a ride." He paused for a bit and patted James on the shoulder. "Come on, we're going to have a family meeting. I have something to say to all of you."

…

"Well," said Charles as everyone gathered in the sitting room. "You all know by now, what went on with Mitchell Avot. I'm very grateful to Mr. Hunter that he gave me my old job back."

"We are too, Pa" said Carrie. "He's such a fine man. That brings us to something else," she said exchanging a look with her siblings. "We can't keep those new clothes you bought for us, knowing where the money came from."

"It was dirty money," Charles agreed. "But I hate to make you give them back. I'll find some way to-"

"Charles," Caroline interrupted him. "Pride goeth before destruc-"

"All right, all right," he said holding his hands up. "You're right. Besides that, money I put into savings from that job, is going to the law, to gave back as much as possible to the people Avot cheated. I'll donate those clothes to the church Christmas Barrel fund."

"Thanks Pa," said the children.

"But there is one thing," he said looking at Grace. "That wallpaper stays, young lady. After all, we may not be rich, but we're not too bad off either. I'll donate the cost of the wallpaper to the fund as well."

"Are you sure, Pa?" Grace asked.

"Yeah darling," he said. He opened his arms and Grace came to sit in his knee. "We all know how important that was to you, to have your room finished."

"Thank you, Pa" said Grace hugging him.

"And now," Charles began, "there's something more I need to say." Grace sat up straighter on his knee and the others looked at him expectantly.

"This family has been through some hard times with money, but over the last few years in Burr Oak especially, things have been better for us. But even though I knew this family wasn't going to starve, I still wanted more."

"Pa-" Cassandra began.

"Let me finish," said Charles. "James, Grace, Cassandra," he said. "You three haven't been with the family as long as Carrie has. Carrie you remember Gold Country, and when we thought we'd be getting a lot of money from my uncle. I got carried away."

"Pa-" Carrie began.

"Is anyone around here going to let me finish?" said Charles laughing. "And then those tables. Sure, I wanted to have my name on something, to be remembered, but I also liked having the money I was making from them. When that didn't work out, thank the good Lord Caroline helped remind me what was really important." His wife smiled at him.

"So what I'm trying to say," said Charles. "If no one will interrupt me, that from this moment forward, I promise no more chasing ideas to make it big, or spending money I think some rich uncle is giving me. I'm done. I've got everything I need right here."

As the other children surrounded Charles, Caroline looked at him in her quiet way. She had always supported Charles in his efforts to make money for the family, but she felt a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she had been holding in all these years.

…

That night Charles sat in the sitting room alone smoking his pipe and thinking over the events of the last month. He remembered Jake Hunter's parting words to him earlier that day.

_Remember Charles, you've already achieved the biggest dream a man could have—to love, be loved, and be shown that love every day of your life._

Charles had to agree.

_Stay tuned for episode 8_


	8. Thanksgiving Turkeys

**After the Prairie**: A sequel to Michael Landon's _Little House_ TV series

For episode summaries and a list of characters, please visit the homepage listed in my profile.

**Episode**** Eight:** "Thanksgiving Turkeys"

At Thanksgiving time, a sad event brings changes for Grace and the Olesons.

Featured Characters: Grace, Caroline, and two other characters

**Warning**: There's some politically incorrect stuff in this episode, but remember these were the attitudes in the 1800's.

November 1890

"Matt," said Grace Ingalls to her friend Matthew Simms, "do you know what this is about?"

"Nope," he replied.

"But you're a teacher's son. You're s'posed to know these things!" she yelled at him in a loud whisper.

"Well I don't!" he shot back.

"Grace, Matthew, quiet please," said their teacher Miss Christian.

Grace and Matthew's third grade class had left their classroom and walked to the school auditorium. Once there, they walked to the front of the auditorium where the students from the other third grade class already sat.

"Hey Matt!" a boy from the other class called. It was Jess Miles, whose brother Elmer went to high school with Grace's siblings.

"Hey Jess," said Matthew, but Matthew and Grace had to sit with their own class.

Once Miss Christian's class was seated, she walked up to the stage along with the other third grade teacher, a woman in her fifties named Mrs. Barrington. They clapped their hands and called for the students to be quiet.

"Attention boys and girls," Mrs. Barrington began. "It's the beginning of November and as some of you may know, each year the two third grade classes come together to perform the First Thanksgiving pageant."

The students looked at each other and muttered in wonder.

"We will perform the pageant once for the school, and once for your family and friends to come see," said Miss Christian.

"Of course you all have been learning about the First Thanksgiving in class," Mrs. Barrington continued. "Now we are going to read a list of the parts available in the pageant."

"Here are the boys' parts," said Miss Christian. "The pilgrims are: William Bradford, the Governor of the colony; Myles Standish, a heroic pilgrim .." Miss Christian continued to read the parts of the male pilgrims and then moved on to the Indians. "Chief Massasoit the leader, Squanto who helped the Pilgrims; Samoset, the first Indian to greet the Pilgrims… " Jess Miles perked up his ears at the mention of the Indian Chief.

"Now for the girls' parts…" Mrs. Barrington began. Grace didn't pay much attention while the teacher read the parts of the pilgrim women, but her ears perked up when Miss Barrington said "The Indian Princess, who is the daughter of Chief Massasoit." Grace imagined herself dressed as an Indian princess with a feather in her hair and moccasins on her feet.

"Grace!" Matthew nudged his friend. "Pay attention!"

"If you are interested in trying out for a particular part," Mrs. Barrington said, "please come up to the stage when I call the part's name. First up are auditions for Governor William Bradford, John Alden, and Myles Standish."

Matthew walked up to the stage, and when it was his turn, he read for the part of Myles Standish. When he finished Mrs. Barrington wrote some notes down and he returned to his seat. "You did a good job, Matt," said Grace grinning at him.

"Next we'll be trying out the parts of Chief Massasoit and his daughter," said Mrs. Barrington.

Eagerly Grace stood up and had to control herself from running up onstage. She managed to walk calmly up to the stage and stood in line behind two other girls. She looked out in the audience and noticed the looks on several girls' faces. _I guess they don't think it's proper to play an Indian, _she thought. _Well they can be pilgrim women if they want but I want to be the Indian princess!_

When it was Grace's turn to read, Mrs. Barrington handed her a script, Miss Christian handed Jess a script.

"Whenever you two are ready," said Mrs. Barrington.

Jess cleared his throat. "Daughter," he said in a clear authoritative voice. "You must come with me to welcome the travelers to this land."

"Oh yes father," said Grace happily. "Those pilgrims are so brave to cross the great water. I wonder if their women would like some of my beads?"

"That is very generous of you to think of that, bring them." Jess continued.

When they finished their short scene Grace handed her script to Mrs. Barrington. "Thank you," said the older teacher smiling.

Grace turned to go back to her seat. She just knew that she had done better than the other two girls!

The door to the auditorium opened then, and Miss Scott, the front-desk secretary, burst in. "Children," she said in a voice that was too cheerful. "You get to have an extra-long recess starting now. Don't come in until we ring the bell!"

The children filed out of the auditorium cheering and with Grace near the front of the group.

"Come on guys!" said Jess to the other third grade boys. "Let's go play ball! You too, Grace."

Grace shrugged and followed the boys out to the playground.

…

After recess, both third grade classes were told that the rest of the auditions for the pageant would be postponed until next week. Grace didn't let this stop her from thinking about the pageant.

After school. Grace waited under an oak tree for Caroline. Sometimes one of Grace's siblings picked her up from school, and other times it was her mother.

"Hi Ma," said Grace when Caroline arrived. Caroline took Grace's hand.

"How was school today Grace?"

"It was good, Ma" said Grace. "We're going to put on a Thanksgiving pageant."

"That sounds like fun!" said Caroline. "What is it going to be about?"

"The first Thanksgiving," said Grace as they walked. "I hope I get the part of the Indian princess so I can wear moccasins!"

"Now, Grace," said Caroline gently, "There is nothing wrong with the shoes we wear."

"But they're boring Ma. Indian shoes are much prettier."

"Grace," reprimanded Caroline, "they wear what they wear, and we wear what we wear, and that is that." She shook her head amused by her youngest child's outcries.

…

They arrived at the Olesons' restaurant where Caroline worked. Every weekday the restaurant closed for a few hours after lunch, and re-opened again for supper. On the days that Caroline picked up Grace, Grace worked on homework at the restaurant until it was time to go home. Caroline ended her day before the Olesons re-opened for supper.

"Hi Willie, hi Rachel" said Grace and she and Caroline entered the restaurant. Willie and Rachel had just moved recently from Montana.

"Hi Grace," they said in unison as they continued wiping down tables. "Hi Mrs. Ingalls."

"Willie, Rachel," Caroline smiled at the young couple.

Caroline and Grace went into the kitchen. "Ah Caroline, Grace." said Harriet distractedly. Harriet frowned suspiciously at an egg before cracking it against a bowl and letting the contents drop inside.

"Hello, Mrs. Oleson" said Grace amused by Harriet's apparent distrust of eggs.

"You can go right in the back Grace," said Harriet waving her on. Grace went into the private dining room behind the kitchen to study.

"I'm glad you're back Caroline," said Harriet. "Nels went on an errand and I need help finishing up this bread for tonight." Harriet made a face as she cracked another egg against the bowl impatiently.

There was a reason that Harriet's normal duties were hosting, waiting tables, cleaning dishes, ordering food and supplies, and bookkeeping all instead of cooking.

"Certainly," said Caroline putting an apron on. Behind Harriet's back, Caroline smiled and shook her head.

A while later, Nels returned from his errand.

"Hi Pa," said Willie as he came in.

"Hello you two," said Nels. "How are you feeling Rachel?"

"I'm better," said Rachel. "Now that I've started eating more, I don't get the dizzy spells. You're grandchild's hungry," she smiled.

Nels put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You just take care of yourself and that baby," he said.

Nels walked into the kitchen. "Harriet," he said.

"Hello Nels," said Harriet. Harriet was stirring some soup which apparently was less terrifying than cracking eggs.

"How are things Caroline?" he asked turning to her. Harriet may have been in charge of the restaurant, but it was Caroline who ran the kitchen.

"Everything is in order," she replied. The Olesons now owned a restaurant which had two sinks and two stoves in the kitchen to accommodate the larger crowds of the city.

"So what kind of mail did we get today Nels?" said Harriet.

"Mostly bills," said Nels who was carrying a stack of envelopes. He smiled. "Expect for this letter from my sister Annabelle."

"Oh yes," Harriet muttered to herself unenthusiastically. She was still embarrassed to be related to the "fat lady" of the circus. "What did she say?" Harriet asked turning back to the soup.

"Well, you could read it yourself; she always addresses them to all of us," Nels reproached her. Harriet looked at him and scoffed. He sighed. "The circus is in El Paso," he said.

"They're in Mexico!" Harriet exclaimed. "You mean were they have those people who wear those huge ridiculous hats called somburros or something."

"El Paso is in Texas dear," said Nels. "And I seem to recall you owning some 'huge ridiculous' hats yourself."

"Hummph!" said Harriet. "I'm going to help Willie and Rachel," she said exiting the kitchen. Nels took over watching the soup, but not before he and Caroline exchanged a glance.

"Mrs. Ingalls," said Willie coming into the kitchen a few seconds after Harriet went out. "Mrs. Simms wants to see you and Grace."

"Eva's here?" said Caroline. "I wonder why she would come here? Grace!" Caroline called to her daughter.

"Yes Ma," said Grace coming in from the back room.

"Mrs. Simms is here to see us," Caroline replied.

"_Both_ of us?" said Grace.

"Yes," said Caroline. "I'll be as quick as I can," she said to Nels.

"Take your time," he said. "Willie, take over for her in the meantime."

"Sure, Pa" he said going to the sink to wash his hands.

Grace and Caroline left the kitchen.

Out in the dining area Eva and Matthew stood. Matthew's eyes were puffy and his face was red, and Eva didn't look much better. Rachel watched disapprovingly as Harriet snuck curious glances at them.

"Eva?" said Caroline noticing their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Harriet," said Rachel taking Harriet by the arm. "I'm feeling dizzy, could you take me upstairs to lie down in the guest room?"

"Huh? Oh," she said looking disappointed in missing out on whatever Eva had to say. As they headed for the upstairs, Rachel turned to look at Caroline who mouthed a "thank you" to the expectant mother.

Once they were out of earshot Eva turned back around. "Grace," she said gently looking at the young girl. "Do you remember how you had the extra-long morning recess today?"

"Yes," said Grace slowly.

"You'll find this out tomorrow, but I thought I should tell you ahead of time. The reason you had a longer recess is because we were having a meeting. The principal had a mild stroke this morning."

Grace grabbed her mother's skirts. "Oh no!" said Caroline. "Eva is-?"

"He is alive, thank goodness" said Eva. "He had planned to retire at the end of the school year. But because of the stroke, he's decided to retire immediately."

"You mean he's not coming back?" said Grace.

"I'm afraid not," said Eva. "I'm sorry honey."

"Ma no!" Grace cried.

"I'm sorry," said Eva putting her hand on her forehead. "I should have let you tell her, Caroline. I'm not thinking straight right now."

"It wouldn't have made it any easier," said Caroline. Grace was crying now and Matthew was crying again.

"We'll go now," said Eva. "Take care you two."

"Goodbye," said Caroline.

Caroline walked into the kitchen and Nels and Willie looked at her in alarm.

"What's wrong?" said Nels.

"We just found out that Grace's principal had a stroke, and he's just retired because of it," said Caroline.

"Oh no," said Willie.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," said Nels.

Caroline collected her and Grace's things. "If you don't mind, Grace and I will be leaving now," said Caroline.

"Of course not," said Nels. "And don't worry. _I'll_ tell Harriet."

Caroline smiled at that.

…

That evening Charles played a quiet tune on the fiddle in the Ingalls' parlor while James read, Caroline, Carrie, and Cassandra knitted, and Grace tried to work on her sampler.

Grace plopped down her sampler and look at her parents. "May I be excused?" she asked.

Charles and Carline exchanged a look. "All right," said Caroline, "just put away your sampler first." It was a half-hour before Grace's bedtime and usually Grace wanted to stay up as late as possible.

After Grace kissed her parent good night, she trudged up the stairs. Caroline looked at Charles. "I should talk to her," she said.

"I'll go," he replied.

In her room Grace took off her pinafore and hung it up in the whatnot when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said glumly.

"Hey," said Charles. "How's my girl?" He sat on the bed.

"Not good Pa," said Grace joining him. "I can't believe our principal's not coming back. I really liked him."

"I know," said Charles. "You're always telling us about how he came to visit each class once a week."

"He's so nice," said Grace. "But now I won't see him anymore and it's not fair," she said quietly.

"I agree it's unfair," said Charles. "But it's unfair to him, not you.'

Grace looked at him confused.

"Grace," said Charles. "He's the one who had to retire earlier than planned. I know that man loves his job and he thought he'd be able to stay all the way until the end of the school year. I know when the day comes that I'll have to stop working, it'll be a hard one. Imagine if you suddenly had to stop doing something you loved."

"I guess you have a point," said Grace.

"Glad you got it," said Charles smiling. "I think the best thing you can do is make your principal a card wishing him well. He needs your support, not you feeling sorry for yourself."

"I understand, Pa," said Grace.

"I knew you would," said Charles giving her a hug.

…

The atmosphere at the school for the rest of that week was a somber one. Instead of postponing auditions for the Thanksgiving pageant, it had now been cancelled. The vice-principal, Mr. Larson, had taken over as acting principal and asked each class to send the former principal a card. Quite a few people, including Grace, also sent individual cards.

Caroline came to pick up Grace that Friday and they walked slowly to the restaurant. Grace was still sad about her principal, but Charles had helped to lighten her mood a bit, and she was starting to feel better.

Rachel let Caroline and Grace into the restaurant and shut the door. Outside, this got the attention a man and a young girl passing by. They stopped and stared at the name of the restaurant.

"It _can't _be," said the man. He tried to open the door and then knocked.

Rachel came to the door, pulled back the curtain covering the top half, and pointed at the "closed" sign. When the man persisted, she pointed again to the sign that indicated the restaurant would reopen at five. Suddenly the man noticed someone behind Rachel.

"Willie!" the man cried then, quite loudly, knocking insistently on the door. In the background, Willie was sweeping and turned around when Rachel called for him. He came to the door, intending to give the disruptive man a piece of his mind and stared, recognition slowly coming across his face. "Uncle Tobias?" he mouthed through the window.

"Yes!" the man cried.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried letting the man and little girl in.

"Mother! Pa! Come here!"

Harriet and Nels came out the kitchen then.

"Willie, for heaven sakes what are you yelling about? Oh!" said Harriet spotting the man.

"I don't believe it," said Nels. "Is it really you Tobias?"

"It's me!" Tobias replied.

The two men hugged and Rachel smiled realizing that they all knew this man. She shut and locked the front door.

"It's so good to see you again, cousin" said Nels warmly.

Tobias Oleson, who was in his late thirties, looked very much like a younger version of his cousin Nels, expect taller and a bit leaner. Both had the same receding hairline, but Tobias wore glasses.

"And oh my goodness," said Harriet. "This must be Megan!" she said looking down at the little girl and smiling cloyingly.

Megan, her shoulder-length brown hair held back by a fabric headband, smiled politely at the strange woman.

"Oh of course," said Harriet apologetically. "You wouldn't remember me. I'm your Auntie Harriet," she said.

"Hello, Auntie Harriet," said the girl doing a curtsey.

"Willie!" Tobias cried. "I can't believe how much you've grown! You were just a little troublemaker the last time I saw you."

"Our Willie has grown up," said Harriet smiling and squeezing her son's shoulders.

"Uncle Tobias," said Willie taking Rachel's arm. "This is my wife Rachel."

"You're _married_," said Tobias in disbelief. "Who would have thought? You _have _grown up. She's lovely, Willie."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "It's nice to meet you," she said shyly.

"And there's more," said Willie. "In six months, we're going to have our first child."

"Willie, married and starting a family," said Tobias to himself. "I can't believe it. Nels, you're going to be a grandfather!"

"Don't you remember?" said Harriet. "Our Nellie has two beautiful children of her own, Jenny and Benny."

"Benjamin," Nels corrected.

"Of course," said Tobias apologetically. "It must have slipped my mind. I can't believe how much has changed since I last saw you all."

"Well," said Nels. "Maybe if you had written more often-"

Grace came out of the kitchen then followed by Caroline.

"I'm so sorry," said Caroline. "I told Grace to mind her manners."

"It's all right," said Nels. "Caroline I'd like you to meet my cousin Tobias. He's the youngest son of my father's brother. And this his daughter Megan." He looked back at Tobias. "Caroline Ingalls is a longtime friend of ours and she works here at the restaurant."

"Mr. Oleson," said Caroline nodding.

"Please call me Tobias," said Tobias. "As a friend of my cousin's you may have that privilege, Mrs. Ingalls"

"Very well," she nodded, "you may call me Caroline," she said returning the courtesy.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline," said Tobias. "And who is this young lady?" he said.

"This is my daughter Grace," said Caroline smiling.

"Grace, I'd like you to meet _my_ daughter Megan," said Tobias.

"Pleased to meet you," said Grace. Megan curtseyed. Grace glanced at Caroline who quirked an eyebrow. Grace attempted to curtsey but stumbled.

Tobias chuckled. "That's all right Grace. If you don't mind my asking," said Tobias. "How old are you ?"

"Eight years old, sir" she replied.

"Just my daughter's age," said Tobias. "Would you mind keeping her company while I talk to my cousin?"

"No sir," said Grace smiling. "Come on Megan," she said and Megan was about to follow her when there was knock on the door.

"That must be Nancy," said Rachel who went to let Nancy in.

Nancy stared at the gathering. "What's going on?" she said.

"Oh Nancy," said Harriet rushing to her side as Rachel closed and locked the door again. "There are two people here I'd like you to meet. This is your father's cousin Tobias and his daughter Megan. Tobias, this is Nancy, the daughter that we adopted."

Nancy stared at Tobias for a moment. "Hello," she said.

"It's remarkable," said Tobias staring back. "Nellie looks a lot like you, at least the last time I saw her."

It was Nancy's turn to quirk an eyebrow. It is the first time Nellie had been compared to _her _and not the other way around.

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Tobias," she said.

"Megan," said Tobias. "Come meet your cousin"

Megan walked up to Nancy and nodded. "Hello Cousin Nancy," she said curtseying.

"Hi," said Nancy tightly. The last thing Nancy wanted was _another_ young relative for Harriet to fuss over. "May I be excused? I have a lot of homework," she said.

"All right, said Nels. "We'll see you later to help serve supper." Nancy scowled at that.

Megan's eyes followed Nancy to the staircase before she turned to Harriet.

"Auntie Harriet, can you tell me where the water closet is?"

"Oh yes," said Harriet. "It's upstairs the first door on the right," she said.

"Thank you," said Megan walking to the back of the dining room, around the corner, and up the stairs. Instead of turning into the water closet, she walked to the end of the hall and peered in the door on the left, which was cracked a little. Nancy was taking her schoolbooks out of her satchel. Megan entered.

"What do you want?" said Nancy surprised to see the little girl there.

"You don't like me do you?" said Megan cutting to the point.

Nancy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why of _course_ I like you," she lied. "I'm just tired. I had a long day at school."

"You don't have to pretend with me," said Megan. "I just thought you should know."

With that Megan left the room.

…

"And Pa, you won't believe it!" said Grace. "Megan even knows French!"

Charles exchanged a glance with Caroline. "Are you sure they're from_ Nels' _side of the family?"

The Ingalls were having supper that night.

"I'm sure," said Caroline. "They lived in Canada for a time, so at least it has some practical use up there."

"Megan says she can speak French as good as someone from France!" Grace boasted.

Carrie wrinkled her nose. Perhaps Grace was fascinated with French, because she never had to deal with Mrs. Oleson trying to teach it.

"Well it sounds like you and Megan got along pretty well," said Charles before returning to work on his supper plate.

"That's unusual for an Ingalls and a Oleson," James quipped. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah but I don't know when I'll see her again," aid Grace. "I wonder if they'll go to our church?"

…

On Monday Grace and Matthew walked into their class and Grace stopped short when she saw Miss Christian talking to another girl.

"Megan!" she cried running up to her. "I can't believe you go to my school!"

Megan looked at Grace in surprise as the bell rang. Miss Christian cleared her throat.

"Class settle down," she said. Everyone took his or her seat except for Miss Christian and Megan.

"Class," she said. "This is our new student. Megan Oleson. I hope you will help her to feel welcome."

"Hello," said Tobias walking in then. Grace wondered what the new Mr. Oleson was doing at her school.

"Mr. Oleson," Miss Christian said. "It's a good to see you"

"Likewise Miss Christian," he replied. He turned to face the class.

"Children," he said. "I'd like to introduce myself. I am your new principal, Mr. Oleson."

The student muttered amongst themselves and Grace's eyes widened.

"First," said Tobias. "I want to say that I am sorry for what happened to your former principal. My wishes are with him and his family. Secondly, it is come to my attention that the Thanksgiving pageant was cancelled due to what happened last week. I have asked Miss Christian and Mrs. Barrington to continue with the pageant. I feel that we cannot dwell in sadness and life must go on. I know you have one less week to rehearse, but I have faith that you can do it. Thirdly I would like to say that my daughter Megan and I are happy to be here."

Everyone turned to Megan then. "I would appreciate it if you make her feel welcome," Tobias finished.

Grace raised her hand. "I can make her feel welcome Mr. Oleson," she said grinning.

Tobias's eyes lit up in recognition. "Grace Ingalls," he said. "Yes, I would appreciate that. I must take my leave now," he said. "But I hope to get to know all of you soon."

"Well class," said Miss Christian, "let's continue with our spelling words from yesterday…"

…

When it was time for recess, Megan followed Grace and Matthew out the classroom.

"What do you do at recess?" Megan asked.

"I play ball," said Grace. "Oh, but we can play jump rope instead," she suggested.

"No," said Megan. "Let's play ball."

They walked out to the field where the third grade boys from both classes gathered. Jess Miles was the pitcher for the other team, and he approached Grace, Matthew, and Megan.

"Who are you?" he said to Megan.

"This is my friend Megan," said Grace.

"_Oleson,_" he said pointedly recognizing the first name. "You're the new principal's kid. Listen don't tattle to your Pa, but baseball's a boys' game."

"Grace is a girl," Megan pointed out.

"But she hits like a boy!" blurted Jess.

"I hit better than you," said Grace smiling at Jess who scowled.

Jess sighed. "I'll tell you what. You can play on Matt's team." It was Matthew Simms' turn to be team captain and Jess was captain for the other team.

"But that gives them an extra man!" a boy protested.

"An extra _girl_," said Jess pointedly, "the principal's daughter."

Grace, Matthew, and Megan lined up with their team. As they played, Grace hit a double, Mathew had a strike but then hit a single. Megan was the last one on the team up at bat.

"Just keep your eye on the ball!" said Grace supportively.

"You better," Jess laughed. "Because it's going to be a fast one!" Jess was the best pitcher in the third grade.

Jess threw a swift curveball and Megan connected with the ball. She dropped the bat and ran towards first base.

"Go Megan! Go!" Grace cried.

Megan checked the location of the ball and ran to second. A boy had finally picked it up and ran to throw it to the third baseman. But Megan made it to another base.

"Yeah!" said Matthew. "Three bases!" The rest of the boys on the team cheered. Grace looked a little surprised.

At the end of recess, Jess came up to Megan sheepishly. "I guess I was wrong about you, Oleson. How'd you like to play on our team to even out the sides?"

"Sure!" said Megan.

"I guess you're not the only girl who can play ball, anymore," said Jess to Grace, who smiled a little less brightly than before.

…

That afternoon, auditions for the Thanksgiving pageant continued.

"In the interest of fairness," said Mrs. Barrington "We are going to start auditions from the beginning as we do have a new student, and we would like the auditions to be fresh our minds," she said turning to Miss Christian who nodded.

"That said," said Mrs. Christian. "First up today I will hear the girls who want to play the Indian Princess and the boys who wish to play the Chief."

Grace, Megan, and one of the other girls who had tried out before walked up to the stage along with Jess Miles and several other boys.

"Sabrina, you don't want to try out again?" Miss Christian asked. Sabrina had been almost as vocal as Grace about playing the Indian Princess.

"No ma'am," she said. A few girls gave each other knowing looks. Obviously the girls had convinced Sabrina playing an Indian wasn't "proper".

Grace fumed. There was nothing wrong with a girl playing an Indian! At least Megan agreed with her.

"Okay," said Miss Barrington handing Megan a script. "Please read these lines Megan." Miss Christian handed a boy a script.

Megan read the same scene Grace had read with Jess the previous week.

"Oh yes father," said Megan solemnly. "Those men and women are so brave to cross the great water," she said with admiration. "I wonder if their women would like some of my beads?" she added as an afterthought.

Grace had to admit that she had never thought of reading the lines quite that way before.

"Thank you Megan," said Miss Barrington. "Grace?" she asked handing Grace the script.

…

"Ma _please_!" Grace cried as she and Caroline set the Ingalls' table for breakfast the next morning.

"_No_,Grace," said Caroline firmly while she moved around Grace to put a plate of biscuits on the table. "The food I make is perfectly good and there are better things this family can do with our money."

Grace wanted a hot lunch at school. Yesterday Megan had eaten one and Grace thought it smelled delicious. She loved the food she took to school, but it would be nice to have something different. "But Ma, it looks so good," Grace said laying out the forks.

Caroline sighed. "I'll tell you what," she said while arranging the plates, "We'll talk to your Pa about it. Maybe you can have a school lunch once in a while."

Grace sighed, but she supposed that was fair. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. "That sounds good, Ma, but could I get one today if I pay for it out of my own allowance?"

Caroline considered for a moment. On one hand, her daughter needed to learn patience and should wait until they talked to Charles, on the other Grace could learn a valuable lesson about managing money. "I suppose," she said. "It's your money and you may do with it as you wish. Just understand that once you spend it, it's gone."

"Yes ma'am," said Grace. Later she would get three pennies to take with her.

…

Grace stood in line with Megan at lunchtime. They were the last ones in line with Tobias came up behind them.

"Hello girls," he said.

"Hi Mr. Oleson," said Grace brightly.

"Hi Mr. Oleson," said Megan.

"Why do you call him Mr. Oleson?" Grace asked.

"Well," said Tobias. "It wouldn't be proper for her to call me Papa during school hours."

"I guess not," said Grace remembering that her siblings called Laura "Mrs. Wilder" when Laura taught them.

They went through the line and Grace got to the woman who was serving the main course, which was roast beef. Grace stared behind the woman at a bag underneath a table in the kitchen.

"Miss?" the woman asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Grace apologizing for staring. "I just think that bag is so pretty."

The woman glanced at the bag quickly and nodded. "Oh yes, thank you," she said, in a way which made it clear that the bag was hers.

Tobias started at the bag, too. "That_ is _a beautiful bag," he commented. "In fact those designs look like the designs of one of the Cree tribes of _Québec_," he said giving the Providence its proper French pronunciation. He got out of the line and walked into the kitchen. "You don't mind if I take a look, do you?"

"Actually I would Mr. Oleson-" the woman began apologetically.

But Tobias paid no attention and walked over and picked the bag up. He studied it. "Yes, it's beautiful." He sniffed. "My goodness what do you have in here?" He opened the bag and lifted out some meat wrapped in paper. "This smells like baked chicken," he said. "That was on the school menu yesterday," he eyes widened.

By now there was a backup of staff and students waiting to get their lunch.

"Yes, it was" said the woman evenly.

"Why is it in your bag?" Tobias asked.

"It was from yesterday and it wasn't going to be eaten by anyone here. I saw no need to waste it," the woman replied.

"You know school policy forbids taking school food without permission," said Tobias.

"Yes, but I didn't see the need to ask-"

"Have you done this before?" asked Tobias.

"Yes I have," said the woman admitted.

"Did anyone else know about this?" he said looking at the rest of the kitchen staff.

"No they didn't," said the woman quickly. "I am the head cook and I did this on my own."

"I am aware that you're the head cook Mrs. Novitch," said Tobias. "And since you accept the entire responsibility for this, you alone shall receive the repercussions."

"Honestly Mr. Oleson," said Mrs. Novitch in a firmer voice. "I saw no harm in taking food home that would not have been eaten by the students."

"_Not_ without permission," said Tobias. "The school board hired me because they wanted someone who would enforce the rules that are written. I cannot allow you to get away with breaking them. Mrs. Novitch, you are no longer needed here."

Mrs. Novitch stared at him in shock, as well as the onlookers. "Mr. Oleson, _surely _you would reconsider-"

"My decision is final. You can appeal to the school board if you wish, but I think they will agree with me." With that Tobias turned on his heel and exited the dining hall without taking a lunch.

Grace stared at Megan as they went through the life. "I can't believe your Pa fired her!" said Grace angrily.

"Papa is right," said Megan. "She was stealing."

"It's not stealing when nobody's going to use it!" Grace fired back.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Megan turning on her heel in a manner not unlike her father's.

…

That afternoon in the auditorium the third grade classes met again. Grace sat a little distance from Megan.

"Why aren't we sitting with Megan?" said Matthew who had gotten used to Megan being a part of their group.

"_Because_," said Grace crossing her arms.

"All right children," said Miss Christian from the stage. "I will call you name and tell you what part you will play in the pageant."

Grace's ears perked up eagerly. The names and parts where called out in alphabetical order by last name.

"Grace Ingalls," said Miss Christian when she got to Grace's name. "You will be playing the part of," Grace's heart pounded, "Elizabeth Tilley."

Grace's heart sank.

Soon, Jess's name was called and he got the part of Chief Massasoit. He raised his hands in triumph.

"Megan Oleson," said Miss Christian. "You will be playing the part of the Indian Princess."

Grace stared at Megan in disbelief. As if this day wasn't bad enough already!

…

"Well, well," Nels cried. "Congratulations!"

Tobias and Megan were at the restaurant in the dining room during the afternoon closed hours and had just told Nels and his family about Megan winning the part of the Indian princess. Jennifer and Benjamin Dalton were also there.

"Acting talent runs in the Oleson family," said Harriet proudly as Jennifer sat on her lap. Benjamin sat next to her at a table. "It's only natural that you got the best part for a girl in the pageant, even if it is an Indian." she added darkly.

Nels stared at his wife. "_Harriet_," he admonished her, especially for saying such a thing in front of children.

"At any rate," said Harriet. "I will make your costume, Megan," she giggled smugly.

"Thank you, Auntie," Megan replied.

Nancy didn't like the sound of this.

"Nels is right," said Tobias, "the Indians simply live differently than we do, Harriet, and without them we wouldn't have Thanksgiving." Harriet glowered. Why did he have to take Nels' side on this?

"Speaking of Thanksgiving," said Nels changing the subject. "Of course, you and Megan are invited to the family dinner."

"I guess you beat me," said Tobias. "I was going to invite all of _you _to Thanksgiving to partake of my prize-wining turkey."

Nels smiled at his cousin. "Well you don't have to worry about the turkey," he said good-naturedly. "I'll take care of that. I'm sure you two are still settling in."

"No," said Tobias. "If you are going to do everything else and have Thanksgiving here, the least _I_ can do is prepare the turkey."

At this point, Jennifer and Benjamin exchanged looks.

Nels shook his head. "It's not necessary."

Tobias laughed. "Oh come now, Nels," said he began. "I've always received such nice compliments on my turkey."

Nels smiled. "I think you forget about our family dinners from years ago. You were still young. Uncle always had such nice things to say about my turkey."

Tobias smirked. "Oh, now you're bringing my father into this-"

"Well I didn't mean-" Nels began somewhat apologetically.

"Once I got old enough to cook the turkey, he had some pretty nice things to say about _mine_ as well. You had left for Minnesota by then." Tobias pointed out.

There was an awkward silence, during which Jennifer looked at Benjamin again.

Harriet saw this as her chance to pit the cousins against one another. "Why don't you _both _make a turkey?" she suggested. "Then we'll see which one tastes the best."

Nels and Tobias looked at Harriet. "Why not?" said Nels shrugging. "Between Harriet and Willie, they could probably eat their own turkey anyway."

"_Hey_," said Willie from the other end of the dining room.

There was a knock on the door then and Rachel let in Caroline.

"Caroline," said Harriet quizzically. "You're not working today."

"I know that," she said, politely. She smiled tersely at Tobias. "Tobias," she said. "May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Oh Caroline, of course!" he said.

Harriet and Nels exchanged shrugs as Caroline and Tobias went into the kitchen.

…

In the kitchen Caroline turned to face Tobias. "Tobias I-" she began.

"If this is about the Thanksgiving pageant," Tobias began. "Rest assured that my daughter did not get the part Grace also wanted because of me-"

"No," said Caroline firmly, annoyed that he would think such a thing. "It's about your firing of Mrs. Novitch this afternoon."

He sighed. "I don't know what Grace may have told you," he said. "But Mrs. Novitch broke the rules by stealing food from the school."

"I agree that she should have asked," said Caroline trying a different approach. "But let's face it, the food wasn't going to been eaten by anyone at the school. I'm allowed to take leftovers home from the restaurant."

"But you have permission," said Tobias.

"True," she said. "But then I've known Nels and Harriet for years. Maybe Mrs. Novitch didn't feel comfortable enough to come to you. I don't think she should be so_ severely _punished for making an error in judgment."

"Caroline," said Tobias, himself trying a different approach. "I know you're from a small town, where crimes were easily forgiven. But this is the big city. We have to live by a different set of standards."

"I'm aware of the standards of the 'big city' _Tobias_," she said pointedly.

"Good," he said. "Then you understand where I'm coming from."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry but I don't."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," said Tobias who did his patented heel turn as he left the kitchen.

Caroline was starting to think that Nellie and Willie's former nastiness could not be blamed entirely on Harriet's side of the family.

…

Caroline took a brisk walk home. When she entered, she smelled the supper that Carrie and Cassandra had started. After greeting them, she walked upstairs.

Caroline knocked on Grace's door. Grace let her mother in and Caroline sat on the bed.

"Did you talk to Mr. Oleson?" Grace asked.

"Yes," said Caroline quietly. "He didn't change his mind."

Grace's face fell. "Oh no," she said. "If only I hadn't said something about that bag! If only I had listened to you and brought a lunch from home!"

"This is not your fault," said Caroline. To herself she thought _It's Tobias Olesons'._

"My old principal wouldn't have done this," said Grace sadly. "He would have understood. I thought Mr. Oleson was nice, like the other Mr. Oleson."

Caroline sighed. "Well, I guess sometimes people aren't what they seem at first," she said to herself more than Grace.

"That's how I feel about Megan," said Grace. "I thought she would become my best friend, but she doesn't even seem to care that someone lost their job because of her Pa!" Caroline firmly pressed her lips together in frustration at the whole situation. Grace looked up at her mother. "I guess it's other things, too. I liked being the only girl in third grade good at ball, and I really wanted to be the Indian princess," she admitted. "It just seems like Megan is good at _everything_," she paused. "And she doesn't brag about it, but she isn't…humble either,' she said searching for the right word.

"Well now," said Caroline. "I wouldn't say that Megan is good at _everything_. It sees like she could learn a thing or two about being humble and realizing that her father isn't always right," said Caroline. "You know that your Pa and I make mistakes don't you?" Grace nodded. Caroline continued. "And in my experience, those who seem to be good at everything on the outside, don't always feel so good on the inside."

"I guess I should be her friend then," said Grace, "to help her feel better on the inside."

"You can try," said Caroline stroking one of Grace's braids. "But realize that if you two _don't_ became friends, then that's okay. Just be polite to her as you would be to anyone else." Caroline had learned over the years that it was not always possible to make friends with everyone. Although she had achieved a certain level of cordiality with Harriet Oleson over the years, the two were far from true friends.

"Well," said Grace, "I think we'll get along _okay_, but she won't be a friend the way Matt Simms is."

…

"It was silly Mama," said Jennifer "they kept fighting over the turkey."

The Daltons were having their supper together that evening.

"The Oleson men are very passionate about cooking," said Nellie. "That includes the Olesons men by marriage," she said looking at Percival.

Percival smiled as her and spoke. "Well I think it's normal for family members to be a little competitive. I certainly was with my sister."

"But you were children. Uncle Tobias and my father are clearly not," said Nellie.

"Oh please," said Edna. "You should have seen the way my husband was whenever his brothers and cousins came for a visit."

"Yeah, remember that time when he tried to memorize Exodusbackwardsbecause his brother could quote more bible verses than him?" said Percival.

"Ay, yes!" Edna exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"And at any rate, Nellie, it should be fun to see who cooks the better bird," said Percival.

..

"I just don't understand," said Caroline. "It's such silly rule, and for a woman to lose her job because she was trying to keep food from going to waste."

Charles and Caroline were in their bed that night discussing recent events.

"Well, like you said," said Charles, "apparently both sides of the Oleson family have some…difficult people. After all remember Nels' other cousin who's son came to stay with us for while? He ignored his son until I had a talk with him."

"Yes, and I still remember that day when we found out Nels had a sister he never told anyone about," said Caroline. "That was so unlike him."

"I know," said Charles, "I'd like to think there was more to it than Annabelle's size, but I guess we'll never know."

"Perhaps," said Caroline. "Nels says that Tobias hasn't written anyone in the family at all in over two years. Can you imagine?"

"No I can't," said Charles.

"Well at any rate," said Caroline. "I'm going to do something about that food situation, whether Tobias Oleson likes it or not."

…

The time came for the Thanksgiving pageant and it went off every well. Grace had to admit that Megan made a good Indian Princess. Matthew got the part of Myles Standish and enjoyed himself. Jess stole the show as Chief Massasoit, and Grace had fun playing Elizabeth Tilley, even if she _was_ a Pilgrim.

After the pageant as parents were congratulating their children, Caroline and a man approached Tobias.

"Mrs. Ingalls," said Tobias becoming more formal in principal mode. "Your daughter did very well tonight!" Apparently, their last conversation had been forgotten.

"Thank you," she said sincerely a little taken aback. She bit her lip. She couldn't forget why she was here. "Tobias," she said after a moment, "I would like to introduce you to someone." Tobias looked interested. "This is Mr. Stroman, he runs a shelter for those without homes. Mr. Stroman, this is the principal, Tobias Oleson." The two men shook hands. "I told him about your little problem, Tobias."

"Problem?" said Tobias tilting his head to one side.

"Yes," Caroline continued. "All that food that's left over after lunch every day," she said.

"Mr. Oleson," said Mr. Stroman. "We are so grateful that you will allow us to take that food and use it as part of supper for those who eat at the shelter. I assure you, the food would no longer go to waste."

Tobias did his best to control his look of shock at Caroline's one-upmanship. "I uh-well, that's very true, but I _do_ need to check with my superiors first," he said grinning tightly.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem," said Caroline with more confidence this time. "In fact I think they will agree with you. After all it _is_ for charity. You can tell your superiors that it would be…an excellent way to help the less fortunate."

"Yes, uh you're right," said Tobias quickly shifting his eyes between Caroline and Stroman. "You can leave the information with my secretary, Mr. Stroman," he said pointing. Mr. Stroman thanked Tobias again and headed towards the secretary. Tobias looked at Caroline calculatingly.

"I would have appreciated it, _Caroline_, if you had come to me with this idea before you talked to Mr. Stroman."

"Well Tobias," she began. "I saw a problem that needed a solution and I found one, much like you found a solution to the problem of Mrs. Novitch taking food without asking." He opened his mouth to protest. "I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from," Caroline continued, "Happy Thanksgiving, Tobias."

Caroline imitated his heel turn as she walked away.

…

The next day was Thanksgiving and the Olesons and Daltons gathered at the restaurant for their meal. Nels and Tobias were in the main dining room having a discussion. Behind them Jennifer and Benjamin were hidden behind a table.

"I _do _wish you would reconsider hiring that woman," said Nels. "That food would have gone to waste if she hadn't taken it."

"Nels we've been over this," said Tobias. "I'm only following the rules set out by the district. I don't want to argue about this today."

Nels looked disapprovingly at his cousin. "Sometimes compassion is more important than strictly following the rules," he said.

"Well," said Tobias. "Thanks to your friend Caroline Ingalls, there _will_ be compassion. I'll be on the phone with my superiors on Monday morning talking about donating our extra food to a shelter. I would have appreciated her talking to _me _about it first, however."

Nels smiled to himself, glad that Caroline had set things straight, and put his cousin in place to boot. Just then, Nellie and Percival came out of the kitchen.

"So how are we going to do this?" said Percival.

"We have a silver platter by one oven and a copper platter by the other," said Tobias eager for a new subject. "You two will put the turkeys on the platters and bring them to the dining table. Only Nels and I know whose turkey is on which platter."

At this point, Jennifer and Benjamin made a beeline for the kitchen unseen.

"Fair enough," said Percival.

"Are you _sure_ you two want to do this?" said Nellie.

"Nellie," said Nels. "I don't want everyone to think my turkey's the best simply because they know it's mine."

"Me neither," said Tobias.

"Competitive cousins _indeed_," said Nellie to Percival and they went back into the kitchen.

As Nellie and Percival each went to get a turkey from an oven, Jennifer and Benjamin exchanged smiles and went the long way back into the main dining room: through the panty, into the private dining room, and back out the other door into the main dining room.

…

"Mmmm," said Nels biting into a piece of turkey. "This is delicious!" He took more turkey from the silver platter.

"No _this _is better" said Tobias taking more turkey from the copper platter.

The Oleson-Daltons sat at the long table in the private dining room enjoying Thanksgiving dinner.

"I can't believe you all couldn't decide whose turkey you liked more," said Nels to the family.

"But _of course _you two like your own turkeys better," said Nellie knowingly.

"I really_ do _think mine is better," said Tobias defensively from the foot of the table.

"As do I," said Nels from the head of the table.

"Grandpa," said Jennifer. "Are you sure you like the sliver turkey more?"

Nels smiled at her. "Yes."

"And Uncle," said Benjamin calling his cousin by the respectful term. "You like the copper turkey more?"

"I _do_," he said.

Jennifer and Benjamin smiled impishly at each other.

"What did you two do?" said Percival warily.

"We switched them!" said Jennifer.

"The turkeys?" said Harriet quizzically with her mouth full.

"No the things the turkeys are on!" said Benjamin pointing.

"You switched the platters?" said Nels in astonishment.

Jennifer nodded. "We switched where the platters were before Mama and Papa put the turkeys on them."

"So you mean this _isn't _my turkey?" said Nels referring to the bird on the silver platter.

"No," said Tobias shaking his head refusing to believe it. "This turkey is _mine_," he said indicating the turkey on the copper platter.

"Tobias," said Nels shaking his head examining the silver platter for a moment. "They _did _switch the platters. Look."

Tobias also took a good look at the silver platter. "You're right," he admitted, "my turkey had larger legs," he said looking at the dark meat left on the turkey. He looked at the twins. "You two fooled me!" he exclaimed but he was smiling.

"That means you both have admitted to liking each other's turkeys more than your own," said Nellie.

Nels and Tobias stared at each other across the table.

"I guess _we're _the turkeys," said Nels.

…

Later as the family was cleaning up, Jennifer and Benjamin walked up to Nels and Tobias. "We got you!" they giggled.

Nancy, who was grudgingly washing dishes while Megan dried, looked at the twins in disgust. Megan leaned over to her. "Kind of annoying aren't they?" she whispered.

Nancy looked at Megan and smiled. Maybe her cousin wasn't so bad after all.

…

The Ingalls, Wilders, Kendall's, and Isaiah were getting ready to celebrate Thanksgiving dinner. Charles was about to cut into the turkey and stopped. He sighed.

"You know what?" he said. "This isn't right. I know we can't help everyone, but even helping one family makes a difference."

They all nodded. Laura looked at her baby sister. "Grace," she said. "We want you to take this turkey to Mrs. Novitch."

"Really?" said Grace in surprise.

"Yes," said Laura.

"We talked to some people," said Mary. "We found out that Mrs. Novitch has a large family to feed and money is tight for them right now. She could use the turkey more than we can."

"Really?" said Grace again.

"_Really_," said Charles. "Now you and your Ma better get this turkey to them before it gets cold!"

…

Grace and Caroline knocked on the door to the Novitch home and a child of about ten answered.

"Is your mother home?" said Caroline.

The child stared but went to get Mrs. Novitch. "Mrs. Ingalls! Grace come on in!" she cried.

Grace and Caroline came into the sitting room carrying the turkey. Several of the younger children came in and stared. Mr. Novitch told them to mind their manners.

"We brought you a turkey for Thanksgiving," said Grace.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Mrs. Novitch cried. "This is wonderful."

Caroline wanted to talk to Mrs. Novitch for a bit. "Grace, why don't you help Mr. Novitch take the turkey into the kitchen. Mr. Novitch caught the hint and ushered Grace and the other children into the kitchen. After they left, Mrs. Novitch tuned to Caroline. "I didn't think we'd have turkey this year. Money has been tight since we lost the farm. We still have so much debt to pay."

"We heard," said Caroline. "My husband and I almost lost our farm once. Fortunately, our neighbors helped us out." She thought of the time where the entire town thought the Ingalls were going to inherit a large sum of money, and how when that had proven to be false, the townspeople found a way for the Ingalls to buy back their farm. "We brought this turkey because you deserve to have a good Thanksgiving," said Caroline. "Mr. Oleson was too harsh in firing you."

"I agree," said Mrs. Novitch. "I wasn't taking anything from the children. I was taking food they wouldn't have eaten. Mrs. Ingalls, we couldn't let that food be wasted. The old principal knew that we cooks took the food home; he just never saw the need make anything official about it."

"So," said Caroline softly "you _weren't _the only one. You took the entire blame for taking the leftovers."

"I couldn't let anyone else get in trouble," said Mrs. Novitch. "From the moment Mr. Oleson spotted my bag, I knew there'd be trouble."

"I know," said Caroline. "But you can appeal to the superintendent. Mr. Oleson _doesn't _have the final say-"

"No," said Mrs. Novitch. "I've got a job working at my children's school. It pays a little bit less, but I'm closer to home, and we'll manage. I'd prefer not to deal with Mr. Oleson again. And this time, I _asked_ if I could take food home first."

"Well the good news is that the food will go to those who need it most," said Caroline.

"_I_ heard," Mrs. Novitch giggled. "I'm sure Mr. Oleson wasn't too happy about having to donate the lunch food to a shelter."

Caroline smiled. "I don't think he would have minded…had he come up with the idea himself."

"He likes making decisions doesn't he?" said Mrs. Novitch.

"It does seem that way," Caroline admitted.

Mrs. Novitch drew in a breath. "I have something for you, Mrs. Ingalls. I was going to came by after we ate dinner, but sine you're here…"

She went into the kitchen and returned with a cake. Grace and the rest of the Novitches came with her. "I know it's not the same as a turkey, but it's our way of saying thank you."

"Oh," said Caroline taking the cake. "Mrs. Novitch for you to make this for us-"

"It's the least I can do," said Mrs. Novitch. "Grace I know you tried to change Megan's mind, hoping that it would change her father's, and Mrs. Ingalls I know how you talked to him. I thank you both."

"We _all_ do," said Mr. Novitch. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you," said Caroline.

Caroline and Grace visited for a few minutes more before heading outside to go home. In the wagon on the way home, as Grace held the cake, they exchanged smiles, happy to be reminded of what Thanksgiving was really about.

_Stay tuned for episode nine._


End file.
